


Christmas In The Forests

by RightHereInMyArms



Series: Christmas In The Forests - KrampusKinkPrompts 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is a fox, Ben Solo is Rey's cousin, Ben is a bit of an asshole, Christmas in the forests, Finn is a bit shy, First Meeting, Fluff, Forest vibes, Leia is a forest ranger, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Rey is Luke's foster daughter, Slow Burn, So is Poe in a way, Warning: dangerous drowning-related situation in Chapter 2, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHereInMyArms/pseuds/RightHereInMyArms
Summary: "He never was a particular Christmas lover. Rey knows that and that’s why she insists even harder. And when Rey sticks to something, she finally gets it"akaThe story where Finn joins Rey's family for winter holidays and not only finds a Christmas joy but also much, much more.
Relationships: Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: Christmas In The Forests - KrampusKinkPrompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048042
Comments: 98
Kudos: 53
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	1. Lights

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank @mssr-celophane for all the support they give me and finding time for beta reading.   
> I'm not a native English speaker so it took me some time to finish and I am late for Week 1 of Krampuskink20 but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;)
> 
> Also it's a bit personal, because I was raised in the forests - my Grandparents are forest rangers. Forest is my home forever, it's my childhood and it gave me best memories and adventures I could only imagine. 
> 
> I wanted to give some of that to Finn and Poe, because as we all know, they deserve it.

It all starts when his best friend and roommate, Rey, gets an idea of spending Christmas together. 

“C’mon Peanut! It’ll be fun!” she nags as she’s rambling through her messy closet, dragging out christmas sweaters and scarfs to her suitcase. 

He never was a particular Christmas lover. It just doesn’t bring him joy. Back in the orphanage it was all about fighting older kids to not get robbed out of an already small gift. Later in his many foster families it was another reason to feel like he’s not fitting and not treated like he supposed to be. Rey knows that and that’s why she insists even harder. Every year she tries to convince him to feel the Christmas vibes and every year she fails, because he just  _ doesn’t. _ This year isn’t any different but she’s particularly stubborn. And when Rey sticks to something, she finally gets it. 

“Please, please, please!” she whines and jumps over his lap, hands wrapping around his neck, her forehead punching his with a thud “I promise you’ll like it! Auntie Leia is a forest ranger, her lodge is near the mountains! It’s already worth the view! It looks like a postcard picture!” 

“You can send me one when you get there” he smiles softly and pats her hair buns “I truly appreciate this, Peanut. But I ain’t family. Won’t feel well there.”

“God, you’re such a crab!” she rolls her eyes, disgruntled “We are already a patchwork. All of us. You’ll fit perfectly.”

“Doubt that,” he tries again. 

“I assure you, as soon as Leia meets you, she’ll love you like her own son. And maybe even more, because her own son, Ben, is a piece of a grumpy bastard” she smirks. 

“ _ The  _ Ben? The mighty asshole from your childhood?” he teases. 

“Yup. The same. Just way older now. But I bet he’s still a mean shit even after his thirties,” she laughs. 

“So  _ that’s _ the reason,” he chuckles. “You just don’t want to deal with him on your own.”

“That too. But this year it won’t be so bad. My fake-cousin is joining us.” Her smile widens ear to ear. “You really should come!” 

“What’s a ‘fake-cousin’?” he laughs and pushes her off his knees. 

“He isn’t exactly a family, but his mom was also a forest ranger and a great friend of Leia. We have known each other since childhood. He’s so funny and so nice. He was always playing with me when Ben didn’t want to, even if they’re in similar age. After his mom died, he’s like a second son for Leia. He often comes by with his dad, but this year his father is in Europe so he’s alone and Leia told him to spend Christmas with us,” she explains, babbling in a rush, which she always does when excited. “Please, Finn! Come with us! Luke will be happy too!” 

“Luke’s never happy with anything,” he laughs.

“Yes, he is. He just doesn’t show it,” she huffs defending her foster dad. “And you’re even worse. You’re starting to be as grumpy as Ben.”

“Okay lady,  _ that’s _ an insult,” he points his finger on her, giggling, “I might not met him but I heard enough to know  _ that. _ ”

“Just agree!” she demands. “Or I’ll keep comparing you to him.”

“Are you blackmailing me? ” he teases again, but her eyes go hard on him so he gives up. “Okay, fine! I’m in. Just stop nagging.”

“Yay!” she shouts out with joy and jumps with a winning smile on her face. “You’re not gonna regret this!”

*

And, surprisingly, he doesn’t. 

Their trip lasts about six hours. Rey drives because she just loves to do it. She hums christmas songs along with the radio. Luke yields the front seat to Finn, as he wants to sleep in the back one, so Finn gets all the view through the windshield for himself. He enjoys it. He has never been in that area, so it’s all new and refreshing. Scenery is beautiful, everything covered in snow, sky clear and blue, sun shining through frosted trees. Christmas is not exactly his thing but he likes winter.

They take two breaks at gas stations, drinking hot bitter coffee and talking with each other. Luke gets chatty and asks Finn about studies while remembering the times he was a student too. They even make a little fun of him, assuming it had to be in prehistory and they compare Luke to a dinosaur. They get away with it, as he laughs along with them. It’s a new thing for Finn. He always thought Luke is rather gruff-natured. 

As Luke is not interested in driving, Finn takes a turn on the second half of the journey, so Rey can rest a bit. He likes being behind the Falcon’s wheel. The car is stable and quite fast for its age. 

When dusk falls, Rey prompts him to sing  _ Last Christmas _ with her. She’s not the best singer, but so isn’t he. They howl along so badly, they wake up Luke. Old man snorts, roused from his sleep and, what’s a revelation, he joins the melody, voice harsh and out of tune as much as theirs. The cacophony of sounds makes them laugh again, and for the first time in a lifetime Finn thinks he might enjoy Christmas. 

*

They arrive late. The s ky above them is dark, lit only by the stars and the white mountain peaks far on the horizon. Leia’s house is set among tall trees and a bunch of bushes, now covered in snow. Finn parks Falcon in the narrow driveway and they get out of the car. Luke goes on the ivy-covered porch and knocks on the door, as he and Rey dig into the trunk, pulling out all the bags and suitcases. There’s a pleasant woman’s voice greeting Luke, and Finn sees a finely dressed lady in her sixties, with warm brown eyes glancing at incomers and gray-brown hair braided tightly around her head. She seems nice, as Rey promised. 

“Long way, huh?” she says as she’s getting closer to them. “Rey, my dear! Haven’t seen you in a while! Prettier every year, aren’t you? One day I won’t recognise you.” 

“Auntie Leia! ” Rey shrieks and falls into a hug, squeezing life out of her with her thin but strong arms. “Missed you so much! Good to see you!”

“Good to see you too, my love,” the lady hums and strokes her three buns. “At least hair looks the same”

Then her eyes are on Finn, gentle and inviting. She smiles kindly and approaches him. 

“And you must be Finn. I’m so glad you joined us. Please, feel welcomed and at home,” she says. “Even though I haven’t done much shopping and decorating yet, I hope you’ll feel the Christmas spirit.” 

“Rey will make it up with the shopping and decor, that’s for sure,” he laughs and leans in a hug she offers. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. Heard a lot of good about you.”

“I had to leave it to her,” Leia whispers secretly. “She’d kill me if I hadn’t. I’m not even quite sure if I was allowed to let Poe decorate trees in the garden.” 

“Oh I know something about that,” he giggles. “She’s a Christmas Monster. Every year our flat looks like the house from  _ National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation  _ and she won’t let me touch anything.” 

Leia laughs, amused with his words. While after there’s a thud of the door and they turn around. Black haired man walks down the porch, ogling all the fuss and frowning his brows. He greets Luke with a curt hand shake and heads toward Rey. 

“Hello, Scavenger,” he snaps and his mouth curls in a smirk. “You look surprisingly good” 

“Who are you and what have you done with that mean prick called Ben?” she teases, but smiles.

“Oh he’s still there. I’m just trying to be nice at Christmas, as  _ my sweet mother told me to, _ ” he emphasises the last words with a phony voice and gives Leia an acid look, then notices Finn. “Well well, Scavenger found a boyfriend. How nice.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend,” Rey tells him, gaze fixed on his large nose. “And you better be nice to him or I’ll kick your sorry ass!” 

“Easy, tiger. I’m not  _ that _ much of a dick.” He rolls his eyes and approaches Finn. “Ben. Nice to meet you, Rey’s not-boyfriend.”

“Finn” 

They shake hands. Ben is unexpectedly  _ huge _ , broad shoulders towering over Finn. Like a behemoth or something. How the hell can somebody be  _ this tall _ ? Fortunately he's not as hostile as he seems. Ot at least not yet. 

"Do you need help with that?" Ben looks at the bags. 

"We're good, Ben." Rey's here again, pushing the man aside with her hip. Ben shrugs his shoulders and leaves. 

"He always wants something in return," she whispers to Finn. "Keep an eye on him and do not ask him for favours" 

"You're really not fond of him, are you?" Finn chuckles but before the girl answers there's Leia's voice again.

"Come inside, it's too cold to stand in the open air.” 

She invites them with a gesture, so they lift their suitcases and follow. Snow crunches under Finn's shoes as he heads towards the porch. 

The building is nice looking. It has large windows with wooden shutters, ivy climbing a creamy fasade, roof covered with reddish tiles and white fluff, icicles hanging down from the gutters. Like the house he always dreamed of. Joy fills his heart. So far nothing about Rey's idea seems bad. He wonders why he was so reluctant about it. 

Before they get to the stairs, there are other footsteps creaking in the snow. 

"Who the hell tangled this like that? Was it you Ben?" 

A little annoyed silvery voice catches Finn's ear. It's so alluring he immediately turns around, curious. He looks at the man walking from behind the house and suddenly his world stops. 

The man is the most gorgeous creature he's ever seen. He's draped in christmas lights tangling around his chest and shoulders, sparkling colorful on his sun-kissed skin. Dark thick hair dances in wild curls over his forehead, soft laugh lines mark the corners of vivid chocolate eyes as he smiles.

"Oh my God! Is that my favourite cousin?" The man stops abruptly noticing guests. "Rey!" 

"Poe!" she squeaks, drops her luggage and jumps in his arms, happy and excited. 

He hugs her tight, spinning them around with bright laughter. 

"Girl, you've grown! How long has it been? Three years? I missed you! How are you? Is Luke with you?" he babbles. "Oh here he is! Hi Luke!" 

Finn can't help staring at him, contemplating his sharp jawline and charming dimples. Then their gazes lock and it's like lightning, striking him from head to toe. Strange feeling blooming in his chest, thrilling and warm. 

"Oh, hi!" the man stops chatting for a moment, surprised. “I don't believe we've met.” 

He lets go of Rey and approaches Finn, holding out his hand. Finn's heart starts beating faster as he reaches out and their palms touch. He can feel the heat hitting at his cheeks.  _ What the hell? Where did all his words go?  _

“Hi-, I'm- Finn. Good to meet you," he stutters.  _ Shit _ , he must look pathetic. Great start, Finn. Well done. 

"Poe." The man grins from ear to ear, eyes glowing merrily, Finn's anxiety not bothering him at all. "Good to meet you too, Finn.”

His handshake is strong but gentle at the same time. Finn can feel the goosebumps tingling under his sweater.

"Dameron, have mercy!" Leia interrupts impatiently. "They'll freeze here. Please come inside, all of you". 

Poe rolls his eyes, giggling quietly, multicolor reflections still shining on his face. 

"I need to finish this." He swings a string of lights in his hand.

"Don't you dare hang them without me," Rey hisses behind his back.

“How could I?” he laughs. “Maybe you and Finn would like to join me after you unpack and eat something? I could really use some help and I’m definitely not counting on Ben.”

“Sure!” Rey claps her hands with excitement. “But since you’ve mentioned dinner-  _ God,  _ I’m  _ starving _ ! C’mon Finn. Auntie Leia is the best cook in the world!”.

*

And again, Rey is right. 

The casserole is so delicious that he barely stops himself from eating a second plate. He's already so full he could explode. Rey on the other hand out-eats him and with the last bite she's already asking Leia if there's any dessert, which there is of course, cinnamon apple pie with whipped cream. Even though it's one of Finn's favourites, he's not able to taste it. He politely refuses and assures he'll try later. Leia is nice and puts a large piece aside, laughing that if she doesn't Ben and Luke will wolf down the whole tray. 

There’s no time to unpack because Rey is over-excited about hanging lights and as soon as her hunger is satisfied, she runs outside dragging Finn with her. Poe’s already waiting for them in the backyard, all lights untangled and ready to be hung. 

“Oh my God,  _ oh my God _ ! So many! So colorful!” she babbles, kneeling in the snow and choosing chains. Her hands run through the lights, eyes shimmering, cheeks flushed with cold and joy. She picks the longest string and proudly goes to the nearest fir, already measuring and fitting her vision in the air, while walking. 

“Hope you’re aware that we’re stuck here until she’s done?” Poe stands next to Finn and whispers leaning towards him a bit. 

He’s so close that Finn can smell his cologne and  _ it’s so good. How can anyone be so handsome and smell so delicious?  _ He’s so fascinated that he nearly forgets to answer. Finally he manages to find his tongue. 

“Oh trust me, I am  _ more  _ than aware,” he chuckles. “She’s a walking Christmas Madness. You know she won’t let us touch anything?” 

" _ I know, _ " Poe whispers and winks at him and that wink  _ does something _ to Finn. Before he gets the chance to find out what it is, something furry twirls between his ankles and sniffs his shoes. He looks down, expecting a dog. 

But it’s not a dog. It’s a  _ fox _ . 

It looks up, wags its tail and  _ screams _ , the sound’s loud and high. Finn’s eyes widen in shock. He yanks, taking a sharp loud breath and steps back.

“It’s okay! Don’t be afraid!” Poe’s arm immediately embraces his shoulders, keeping him from tripping. “She’s a friend. She won’t hurt you”

Finn looks in the man’s eyes, even more shocked. Poe smiles slightly and soothingly rubs his back before he lets him go. It’s a short but kind gesture, like he’s saying ‘ _ relax’ _ , so Finn tries. Poe smirks at the animal. 

“BeeBee Ate! It’s rude to scare people like that!” 

Apparently BeeBee Ate has some different opinion as she screams again. Finn shudders involuntarily. 

“You don’t have to be afraid.” Poe crouches down encouraging Finn with a smile. “She’s a domestic fox. And the screams are kind of excited barking. You can pet her if you want.” 

Finn hesitates but finally crouches down too, careful and not very sure about the idea. He’s never seen a fox from so close before and this one is ogling him with its head tilted curiously. He can see small sharp teeth and long pink tongue hanging from the open snout and can't stop thinking about the bite he’s probably gonna get. That doesn’t help. 

“Give me your hand,” Poe takes his palm and slowly puts it on a ginger furry head. 

Finn holds his breath when their fingers lace accidentally. His heartbeat chokes his throat, thumps loud and heavy. He had never had such an instant crush on  _ anyone ever. _ There were some men who made him feel butterflies but it was never  _ like that. _ And for  _ God’s sake _ , it’s Rey’s  _ cousin _ ! Maybe not the real one but it’s  _ wrong _ . He shouldn’t feel that way. 

Poe strokes the fox gently, moving their hands down its neck. “See? She likes you!” he grins softly and watches Finn’s face.

“Does she?” Finn’s not so sure about that  _ but he’s sure he’s blushing _ . 

“Yes! Look at her eyes, she’s so content!” Poe assures and lets go of Finn’s hand. The fox chirps quietly and fawns over Finn’s fingers. 

It takes a few minutes before he gets used to petting  _ a fox _ but in the end it’s not that much different for petting any other animal. It’s even more fun since the fur is fluffy and smells like hay. He supposes it’s because she’s sleeping in some kind of barn or something. 

“Good fox,” he smiles finally, scratches her ear and glances at Poe. “What’s her name again?”

“BeeBee Ate,” he replies and starts scratching her too. “But we often just call her Beeps”

“Beeps, huh?” Finn ruffles her sides and she screams happily, piercing his eardrums. “Such a fluff, such a coppertail, such a good girl!” 

He laughs as she jumps and starts licking his face. Poe laughs too and pulls her down. 

“Oi, kisses on the first date huh? You like him that much, Beeps? Yeah? Sure you do, who wouldn’t?” Poe distracts her with loud smooches and intense tousling “But no need to drool him okay? Be a lady!” 

“It’s fine,” Finn giggles and wipes his face. “She’s adorable. I feel dumb that I got scared”

“Don’t.” Poe sends him a placid smile. “It was nearly as adorable as Lady Beeps herself, not dumb at all.” 

Finn blushes again.  _ Damn it. He needs to stop.  _

“Guys I need some help!” There’s Rey’s voice over their backs, saving him. She’s standing with the second string of lights rolled on her shoulder. 

“You do?” They turn around and answer simultaneously, then they look at each other and start laughing, surprised by the timing. 

“Glad you get along,” she smirks, then notices the fox. “Oh my God! BeeBee! Hi sweetie!” 

She falls to her knees and catches the red furball already bumping in her arms. She squeezes Beeps tightly, tickles her hindquarters and laughs when Beeps wiggles. 

“So, what’s with the help?” Poe asks. “We thought you want to do it all by yourself, Christmas Freak.”

“I do but I can’t reach the highest branches,” she grins and stands up, eyes pointed on Finn. 

“I can give you a ladder,” Poe offers.

“No need, I already have one,” she laughs and, as Finn is still crouching, she gets on his shoulders “Peanut, could you carry me piggyback?” 

“I guess I have no choice now,” Finn laughs and with a short huff he lifts her up. “Sure thing, Peanut. Where do we go?” 

“To that half-decorated tree,” she commands, placing her hands on the top of his head, then looks down at Poe. “No slacking for you, though. Will you bring the rest of the lights?”

“As you please. The more lights the better,” he smiles back. 

Then they split up for their tasks. What Finn misses is a longing look Poe gives him as he walks away.


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're amazing!" Poe rubs his shoulder again. "Thank you."
> 
> It gives Finn shivers down his spine. He knows it's the way Poe is. Rey told him he's very outgoing and tactile, but still Finn treasures it like it's something just for him. Like the way Poe's hand lingers means more than just 'thank you'.
> 
> God, he's so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST I want to thank mssrj_335 for the beta! As always helped a lot and was so precious to me to learn! 💖 BIG LOVE! And a bug thank you for all the respond I got from the last chapter! It melted my heart, I am so grateful! 
> 
> ALSO A WARRNINGS:  
> We appreciate Finn here and mean no harm! But in this chapter he gets himself in a dangerous drowning-related situation. I want you to know before you read, if that triggers you please be careful.
> 
> LAST BUT NOT LEAST prepare for some action because why not 😁 having Christmas in the forests means adventures, more or less safe but one is sure - you never get bored in the woods!
> 
> Enjoy!

He wakes up because Rey is snoring,  _ loud.  _ She lays next to him, face buried in a pillow, neck bent too close to her sternum. And of course she’s stolen his part of a quilt. 

“Peanut, please. Again?” He mumbles and yawns, taking back the cover. “Time to wake up, by the way.”

“No,” she growls and turns around, trying to wrap herself in a burrito. He doesn’t let her. 

“I am definitely asking Leia for a second duvet,” he sighs. 

“No,” she mutters again, unconscious. 

He grins cunningly. “Hey, Rey, do you want some delicious breakfast?”

“No,” she huffs but then suddenly raises her head. “Did you say  _ breakfast _ ?”

Finn laughs out loud. Rey is always ready to eat. She sits on a bed and stretches, blinking sleepily. 

“Morning Peanut,” she yawns. “Had a good sleep?”

“Mhm.” He nods with a smile and scratches her back. “You?”

“Yup.” She stretches again and stares at the window. “Oh look! A bullfinch!”

He follows her eyes and indeed, there’s a bullfinch sitting at the windowsill. It peeks in with curiosity, tilting its black head and bumping its round red tummy on the glass. Within seconds another one joins it. 

“Adorable!” Rey smirks with joy. 

The peaceful moment is gone when a happy screamy barking comes from behind the wall. Birds take off with panic. Soon there’s a rumbling sound of running paws at the corridor. Something jumps on a handle, opening the door and rushes with a clamor on their bed. Of course this  _ something _ is BeeBee. She springs on the mattress and starts licking Finn and Rey frantically. 

“Oh hi baby! Hi my lovely!” Rey immediately responds, caressing ginger long ears. 

“Hi furball!” Finn joins, giggling. “No need for an alarm clock with ya, huh?”

“Oh my God, Beeps!” Poe stands in the doorway, voice hoarse and a little sleepy, “Do you have to make a fuss so early in the morning? Hello guys, so sorry for her behaviour.”

“It’s fine, she’s the cutest!” Finn glances at him cheerfully and then really tries to focus on playing with Beeps, ‘cause  _ bloody hell _ , this man drives him crazy. 

He’s still in his sleeping T-shirt and  _ shorts  _ and  _ God _ ,  _ those legs, _ those  _ luscious  _ legs. Not mentioning the hair, messy and sticking in all directions, particularly charming when combined with those sleepy hazy eyes. It’s a pure torture. 

“So many people in the house, so many hands to pet!” Poe laughs and walks in. “May I?” 

“Sure!” Rey makes some space on the bed and pats the cover. “Hop on in!” 

Poe crawls between them and catches a furry tail, pulling it in a tease. Beeps growls and attacks him, her tongue all over his cheeks and ears. He screams hilariously and tries to hide behind Rey but she betrays him and bends, giving Beeps better access. Poe escapes and ducks under the quilt. Beeps climbs over his back, like he’s a conquered peak. Finn and Rey burst out with laughter. Poe uncovers and shakes her off, then rolls on his back. He chuckles and glances at Finn, eyes glowing and fully awake now. 

“Hope you don’t mind,” he says with a hesitant frown. “Me and Rey used to goof around in the mornings and as you can see, we still do.” 

“It’s perfectly fine!” Finn shakes his head, surprised with his concern. “In fact I envy you a routine like that. It looks fun!” 

“You know you can join?” Poe laughs and throws a nearest pillow at his face and then does the same in Rey’s direction. The girl squeaks and repays him immediately, Finn follows her. Poe grabs the third cushion and attacks them both. BeeBee joins too, barking and tugging Poe’s T-shirt, obviously acting for Finn’s and Rey’s advantage. They fight mercilessly for the next few minutes, until Rey freezes and points her nose towards the corridor. 

“ _ Scones _ !” she exclaims. 

*

Soon they run downstairs lured by the smell of fresh sweet rolls. Leia and Ben are already in the kitchen, both in pyjamas and both setting the table. Ben throws a short look in their direction and mutters something that's probably a  _ good morning _ . Leia sends them a beaming smile as she asks them to sit down and get comfy. 

“Where’s Luke?” Rey steals a scone from the basket and starts searching for jam. 

“Went fishing early in the morning,” Leia answers, preparing a pot of coffee. “That man cannot sit still.” 

“Hope he catches something so we can have a fine dinner!” Rey smiles. 

“Geez, Rey, you barely started breakfast!” Ben sits down across the table and throws her a mocking look. “You eat like a bottomless pit.” 

“Ben!” Leia scolds him. 

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black!” Rey snarls, “ _ You _ eat like a horse!” 

“Because I’m bigger,” he smirks. 

“And I’m smarter. Brain burns a lot of calories but you need to have one to know that,” she replies with an insolent smile. 

Poe chokes on a coffee Leia has just poured him. Finn hides a smirk in a scone, which by the way is the most delicious scone in the world. Leia is  _ so gifted  _ and the table is laden with delicacies, strawberry and cherry jams, honey, chocolate cream, maple syrup and plenty of fresh fruits. He’ll definitely get fat during these holidays. 

“Careful kid,” Ben leers at her. “I’m going downtown in an hour and I bet you’re interested.”

Rey’s eyes go big, she stops chewing. 

“Can I go with you?” She asks pleadingly. 

He chuckles but his eyes soften. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“What for?” Finn asks her, surprised. 

“Need more ornaments for the christmas tree.” 

“Rey, honey, there are three big boxes at the attic!” Leia laughs. 

“Not enough!” Rey shakes her head. “I saved money to buy more and no one will dissuade me from it!”

Leia sighs indulgently and waves her hand in agreement, as she sits down. 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘you’re going downtown in an hour’?” Poe scowls at Ben. “You were supposed to help me find and cut the christmas tree! I can’t do it on my own!”

“So?” Ben shrugs, “You can take Rey’s-not-boyfriend with you.”

"His name is Finn!" Rey growls, mouth full of jam and berries.

"Oh, you're not a couple?" Poe raises his eyebrows a little surprised, eyes running from Finn to Rey and backwards,"I assumed you were." 

"No, we’re just friends" Rey answers and takes another scone generously spreading butter and honey on it. 

"Or it's just called that these days," Ben teases sarcastically. 

"You're speaking from your own experience?" she snorts. 

"Don't be such a smart-ass." He leans back in the chair. "I just don't get it. You know you can tell us if you have a boyfriend?"

"Or a girlfriend," Poe adds politely as reminding Ben about other possibilities. 

"Yeah, yeah Rainbow Boy." Ben rolls his eyes "I remember that unicorn bullshit. I don't care if she dates a Yeti, she just doesn't have to hide it. " 

"Aw, the way you ask me about my personal life is so encouraging," Rey fixes him with a pointed glare. "I'm not interested in any Yetis, especially not you,  _ cousin _ . "

"Ugh, what?! Yuck!" he cringes. "Wait- Did you just call me a Yeti?!" 

"Pretty much. But should've called you an asshole, 'cause you are," she growls. 

"Watch your mouth, Scavenger," Ben grumbles, hackles up. 

"Okay, that's it!" Leia interrupts "Enough. Ben, leave her. If she says Finn's a friend then he's a friend. Her relationships are none of your business. Besides, do you really have to show your bitchy attitude first thing in the morning?"

“Language, mother,” he snarls but shuts up. 

“Don’t you dare lecture me. You curse like a sailor most of the time.” Leia huffs and eyes him angrily, then looks with a much softer expression at the rest. “I’ve got to work in my home office today, so I won’t be joining any of you, is that okay?”

“Sure thing,” Poe nods, then looks at Finn with a smile. “Will you help me then?” 

“Of course. But I have to warn you, I’m not very familiar with forests.” Suddenly Finn feels a little bit nervous. Truth be told, he has  _ no idea _ about cutting trees. 

“Don’t worry buddy!” Poe winks and laughs softly patting his back. “Let’s get going, the sooner the better.”

“Ben?” Rey lifts her head and hesitates. 

Ben slowly takes a few sips of coffee, then meets her eyes. 

“Water under the bridge. Get dressed, kiddo. I’ll give you a ride.” 

* 

“Nice beanie!” Poe shouts out in Finn’s direction as he’s loading ratchet straps in a trunk of a massive car. “I should probably buy one someday. Leia’s always nagging about my head getting cold.”

“Thanks!” Finn smiles and adjusts his woolen hat. “Nice car! Is it a Nissan Patrol?”

“Yup, Y61, best for forest rides!” Poe grins and shuts the trunk, then heads to behind the wheel. “Shall we go?”

“Sure!” Finn hops in the passenger’s seat. Beebee is already laying in the backseat. She waves her tail happily as she sees him. 

They drive among large, spreading trees along a route full of turns and narrowings. Finn can tell Poe is used to roads like this. He drives quite fast but safe, engine humming pleasantly as he downshifts gears. The real fun begins when they turn on a forest trail and go up, the car roaring thunderously, bouncing over bumps, tires tearing the ground. Poe’s grin widens. 

“Not a monster truck but feels like one." 

“Bet it does, looks like fun!” 

“I can let you try if you want!” Poe offers with enthusiasm. 

“Maybe another time, I told you I’m not very familiar with the forest and for sure I have no skills to drive in it.” Finn shakes his head. 

“I’ll teach you another day then!”

A thought of spending time with Poe, learning how to drive through the difficult terrain gives Finn anxiety and eagerness at the same time. It would be  _ such a great excuse _ to spend more time with him, so he answers “Yeah, sure!”.

“It’s a date then!” Poe says and  _ oh,  _ how badly Finn wishes it’s a  _ date _ , but he knows that’s not what Poe means. 

They arrive at a clearing surrounded by spruces and firs, various heights and shapes. Finn can see why it’s a perfect place to pick up a christmas tree. Poe opens the trunk, undresses from the sheepskin-lined leather, staying only in the sweater and scarf. He takes an axe and glances at Finn. 

“Can you use it?” he asks, spinning the axe in his hand. 

“I wish, but I can’t.” Finn sighs. Even if he’d like to impress Poe there’s probably no chance of that. 

“I’ll teach you that too, then. I’ll gladly find someone who does the wood chopping for me. Ben should be doing it, but he’s a lazy shit,” Poe laughs.

They start wandering between the snowy coniferous branches. BeeBee follows their steps. It takes a dozen or so minutes before they find a fine-looking tree. It’s a quite tall spruce, smelling of resin, needles emerald and prickly. Poe takes work gloves from his back pocket and tosses them to Finn. 

“Put these on. I need you to pull that tree down a bit, so I can cut it,” he explains and rolls up his sleeves over his elbows. 

Finn sneaks a glance at strong slender bronze forearms and he instantly thinks about being wrapped with them, tight and close, right beside Poe’s chest. It’s  _ intoxicating _ and he forces himself with all his will to stop fantasizing. 

“How do I do that?” he asks, walking towards the spruce.

“Just grab it by its trunk, bend as much you can and keep still. And be careful not to get hit if it springs back!” Poe warns and grabs the axe, “Okay buddy, go on!”

Finn does as he’s been told and watches Poe taking a powerful swing with his whole body. Before the blade hits the bark there’s a glimpse of a lean muscular abdomen and it’s so disturbing he forgets to be wary and the tree smacks him right in the face.

“Oi! Finn! You alright?” Poe gasps, giving him a worried look. 

“I’m fine! Sorry!”  _ Damn _ , here he goes again, embarrassing himself. “Go on!”

Poe nods and gets back to work. Finn continues peeking, but this time he pays attention to the bouncing trunk. Soon the tree is lying on the ground and Poe is standing over it, smiling and inhaling deeply. Finn tries not to show how stunned he is by the strength and skills Poe has.  _ Sexiest lumberjack he’s ever seen _ . 

“We did it!” Poe high-fives Finn as he comes closer. “Now we need to lug it, ‘cause if we drag, it’ll damage.” 

Finn helps him and they carry the spruce towards the car. Beebee keeps hanging around, wading in the snow and sniffing among the trees. As they begin to fasten the christmas tree on the car’s roof, she stops abruptly, lifts her head and looks somewhere far in front of her.

"What's up, Beeps?" Poe keeps a steady eye on her.

The fox ignores the question, clearly moved by something. Poe follows her gaze. Finn does the same. Several meters away, at the edge of the clearing jumps a grey young hare. 

Poe takes a nervous breath.

“Beeps, don’t! Stay!” he commands but she’s already lost in her own thoughts. Her spine is tensing, legs toddling in anticipation, eyes fixed on the target. 

“Hold the tree.” Poe gives Finn a quick anxious look and leaves him with the spruce. “I need to grab her, she’s a killing machine!”

It’s too late though. The hare notices BeeBee and freezes, horrified. That’s all she needs. She breaks for him like a bolt, ginger streak whisking through the white fluffy snow. 

“No! Stay! Leave it! Damn it, Beeps!” Poe screams wildly and starts chasing her. 

Finn joins him quickly. He was always good at running, so he thinks he probably stands a chance to help. Soon he lines up with Poe and overtakes him, sprinting like a cheetah. 

“BeeBee Ate! Come back here, you bloody fox!” Poe keeps shouting, breathless and desperately trying to keep up the pace. “Finn don’t let her get to it! She’ll kill it!”

“Figured that out myself!” Finn pants, lungs filled with chilled air, heart racing, cheeks red and icy.

He runs after an orange furry tail sticking out over the snow, like his life depends on it. In fact, not his, but the hare’s does. 

The hare is way before them, but Beeps is dangerously cutting the distance and that can't be good. Finn strains all his muscles, lengthens his legs just to get any closer to them. 

“BeeBee stop! Beeps, leave!” Poe’s still trying, even if he is far behind by now. 

Finn hastens down the hill, snow traitorously slipping under his feet. He balances, trying not to fall. Conifers end, forest turns to oaks and beeches, Beeps and the hare slalom between them. Finn curses under his nose and follows them, shortcutting and sliding. It’s like skiing on shoes. Probably in different circumstances it could be fun but for now it’s only frustration. 

Finally there’s a flat ground below the slope, riddled with flocculent snow and fallen trees. The hare skips over them and Beeps does the same. Finn has no choice but to follow so he rushes between tree trunks. 

“Finn! Don’t!” he hears Poe’s loud frantic shriek “Don’t go there! It’s a -”

And suddenly he knows. 

Unfortunately, too late. 

It’s a quag. 

Ground collapses under him and he falls waist-deep into cold water and mud. He moans in pain as icy slush soaks through his pants and bites his skin. It’s an impulse - he tries to get out - so he yanks rapidly. Fear takes him as he sinks deeper.

“No! Finn!” Poe’s voice is getting closer “Don’t move! It will drag you down!”

“How do I get out then?!”  _ Shit _ , he sounds much more panicky than he intended to. 

“Just- Don’t move! I’m coming for ya!” 

Before Poe does, there’s BeeBee again. She turns back, stopping her pursuit, and now she dodges between snowdrifts. She runs to Finn avoiding boggy spots and soon her teeth are catching his collar. She tries to pull. 

“Oh  _ now _ you’re here, foxy lady?” Poe mocks with a bitter tone. “Look what you've done!”

BeeBee whines apologetically as if she understands. 

“At least the hare is alive,” sighs Finn and pats the furry snout just to find a little bit of comfort. He doesn’t like mud. Never did. And now it’s all over him, up to his chest, sucking him in, trying to drown him and bury him alive. Or at least, that’s how he feels right now. So he needs Beeps, even if she’s the culprit of it all. 

There’s something shifting behind his back and then the large tree bough slips next to his shoulder.

“Okay buddy,” Poe’s voice is steady and calm. “Grab it and try to pull up. And I’ll try to tug you closer.”

He obeys easily because he’s scared, wet and chilled to the bone and every second marsh is pulling him in a little more. He catches the bough and crawls over it. Poe struggles to pull him out. He puts his boots against the ground, holds his breath and lugs with an effort. It takes a few more minutes, dozens of Poe’s groans and huffs, several of Beeps’ yelps and an eternity for Finn, but finally they make it. The swamp lets go of Finn’s legs and he's able to drag himself out completely. 

Poe's immediately by his side, wrapping his arm around Finn’s waist and helping him to stand. Finn leans on him, weak and exhausted as the frigid water has sucked all the warmth out of him. 

“You okay?” Poe gives him a concerned look. “We need to get to the car as fast as we can, or you’ll freeze. Can you walk?”

“Yeah.” Finn knows it doesn’t sound convincing but it has to be enough. 

Dameron is warm beside him and he unconsciously cuddles closer. It’s not like he can’t enjoy it a little. Yes, of course he’s tired and this whole quag scared the shit out of him, but he can’t help a little joy sparkling inside his chest. There’s something mesmerising in Poe and that  _ something _ makes him  _ crave  _ for contact. Like he’s a moth and Poe’s the flame. Leaning on him is probably the best he’s gonna get, so he worships the moment as much as he can. 

He isn’t sure how they’ve gotten to the car. Poe pushes him inside through the passengers door, then ducks in the trunk, seeking something. 

Only now Finn realizes how frozen he is. He’s trembling, teeth chattering, wet clothes start turning to stone on his limbs, stiffening his knees and hips. It’s even worse outside of the water. Every little wind blow seems like thousands of microblades cutting through his skin. He quivers unpleasantly. 

“Take it off, all of it.” Poe’s in front of him again and he gives him a thick blanket. “And I truly mean  _ all _ . Shoes, socks, pants, underwear-  _ everything _ . We need to warm you up.”

A thought of stripping in front of Poe is enough if it comes to warming up, Finn thinks. He can feel the heat creeping on his cheeks as he takes the blanket with an abashed nod. Poe smiles gently and walks away, to give him some space. 

“Bad fox! We've talked about this, Beeps! No chasing hares, no killing, no acting like a savage!” Finn can hear him nagging at BeeBee as he's dressing out of soaked materials. It’s a pain and a relief at the same time. Suddenly winter air is not as cold as muddy damp boxers. 

He wraps himself in a blanket from the waist down, not quite sure what to do with T-shirt, sweater and jacket. They’re only half wet and still supposedly useful. But Poe is apparently relentless in this matter. 

" _ All _ of it, Finn. Upper part too." He eyes him as he finally jumps into the car. “‘You can leave the beanie though.” 

Finn blushes, eyes unwillingly widening. Why does this  _ turn him on _ so much? It's a self-preservation matter, not foreplay for God's sake! But the way Poe bites his lower lip with this anticipative gaze brings him nothing but naughty thoughts. No one’s ever made him feel that way. No one’s ever stuck in his mind so strongly as that guy. 

“Here, take my jacket. You can throw those drenched rags in the backseat,” Poe says, interrupting Finn's thoughts as he brings him his sheepskin leather. He's placing the jacket right on Finn’s knees, and even if Finn hesitates a little, he finally gives up. He takes off his own jacket and pulls a sweater over his head along with the T-shirt. Sheer cold aches on his skin, his muscles quiver, even though he’s not sure if it’s because of the temperature or because  _ Poe is right there.  _ He quickly puts the jacket on. 

There’s nothing to regret. The shearling is soft on his bare skin and it smells so much like Poe. He unwillingly closes his eyes, sinking deeper in the collar, breathing in the scent. 

"Huh," Poe hums glancing at Finn buried in his leather. "It suits you." 

He smirks gently and rubs Finn's shoulder and  _ damn, _ it feels so good when he's touching him. It shouldn't be so familiar and soothing. They met yesterday and yet, Finn would give his kingdom to lean in and kiss him.  _ Lord _ , that's  _ so embarrassing _ . 

He's saved by BeeBee as she sticks her head between the seats and licks Poe’s ear, chirping and squeaking quietly. Dameron huffs, still a little annoyed at her. 

“Silly ginger tail,” he murmurs but quickly gives up and strokes her cheek. 

Then he walks out the car again and spends a few minutes more fastening the spruce and he’s back again, starting the engine. He puts the car heating to maximum and slowly drives out of the clearing. 

They drive down the trail they came and soon they're on a main road. Beeps crawls from the backseat to the front and nestles on Finn's lap. She waves her tail a bit and looks up at Finn, politely demanding a scratch. He smiles and pets the ball of red fur. 

"Heating Finn with your guilty feels, Beeps?" Poe laughs. “I hope you've learned a lesson.” 

"She just wanted a hare pate for Christmas," Finn defends her, giggling. 

"Sure she did. But I bet as soon as she broke his neck she'd lose interest," Poe sighs. "She's still a fox and it's a pure instinct. I forget that often. She acts like a dog and she's my best buddy, living with me, sharing the couch and the bed, but she's a  _ wild animal _ after all. I can't blame her." 

"How did you even get her?" Finn's really curious. It's so extraordinary to have a fox. He can't quite imagine how it's possible. 

"I found her with my dad. Her mom was killed by poachers, her siblings died from hunger, they were all too small to cope themselves. She was the only survivor. When we found her she was barely alive. We were sure she wouldn't make it." Poe takes a deep breath and reaches a hand to bury it in orange soft hair. "But she did. I took care of her, fed her, played with her. She needed me. And since it was right after my mom died, I guess I needed her too." 

He falls silent for a moment. Finn can see his face tenses a bit with a painful memory. 

"I'm so sorry-" he starts. 

"Nah, it's fine." Poe shakes his head and smiles sadly. "Anyway. I raised this little fox until she was ready to get her freedom back. But it turned out that she didn’t want it. She just refused to leave. I tried to drive her off but she kept coming back. So I stopped trying. In fact I'm glad she stayed."

Beeps purrs happily as if she knows what they're talking about. 

"You're a lucky man then. And she's a lucky fox." Finn grins and scratches her neck. "And the name? What's with that?" 

"Hah, funny story. Two, actually," Poe chuckles. "BeeBee because of sounds she was making when she was a puppy. You already noticed how funny foxes bark. And 'Ate'- She used to trick out food from my dad even if she already ate. So every time I heard him opening the fridge I was screaming 'BeeBee Ate!'. And she started coming after my voice, thinking I was _calling_ _her._ " 

"No way! It sounds ridiculous," Finn laughs. 

"Doesn't it, right?" Poe joins him and glances at him with amusement. "I'm not much of a thinker, you know. But so aren't you! Why the hell did you run in that quag after her?" 

"Hey!" Finn giggles, outraged. "She ran through it!" 

"She's a  _ fox _ ! She's light and fast. Compared to her, you're a bear!" 

"You say I could lose some pounds?" Finn teases. 

"I say you're a well-built man, Finn," Poe smirks, but a little frown dances on his forehead. "If that marsh was deeper, you'd sink in minutes. You really scared me."

"Bet I did," Finn nods with a helpless sigh, "I'm an overeager helper, you know?" 

"I do now. But it was stunning, truly." There's an awe in Poe's eyes when he glances at Finn. "I've never seen someone running so fast and maneuverable. You're  _ so limber _ !" 

The praise curls in Finn's stomach, fleeting butterflies twirl in his chest. He blushes a bit under the warm gaze Poe gives him.

"I used to be in a steeplechase team in highschool," he mumbles shyly. "Maybe that helped." 

"You're amazing!" Poe rubs his shoulder again. "Thank you."

It gives Finn shivers down his spine. He  _ knows _ it's the way Poe is. Rey told him he's very outgoing and tactile, but still Finn treasures it like it's something just for him. Like the way Poe's hand lingers means more than just 'thank you'.

God, he's  _ so screwed _ . 

He looks at yawning Beeps, trying not to meet Poe's eyes. The fox licks his hand and stands up, lazily going at the backseat again. She finds a spot, away from wet clothes, and lays there. Soon she's asleep.

Finn rests his temple on the glass and wraps himself in the jacket a little tighter. As he starts to feel warmer, he begins to be a bit sleepy too.

"We'll stop at the gas station on the way home, okay?" Poe murmurs quietly. 

"Okay," he answers, not opening his eyes. 

He's half-conscious when they get to the station. He can hear Poe unfastening his seatbelt and slamming the door but he keeps his eyelids shut. Few minutes passes, maybe more.  _ God _ , he's so tired and still not warm enough. He dreams of a hot bath or at least a shower. And a bed. Without Rey in it, so the quilt is all his. 

"Finn, are you awake?" 

He rouses as there's Poe's voice again. 

"Yeah-" he yawns. " _ For now _ . 'Sup?" 

"I bought you something dry to put on. And something warm to drink." Poe is sitting next to him, holding two paper cups and a bag. He hands Finn the bag with a sheepish smile. “Hope it’ll fit. It’s just temporary, you know- so you’re not getting any cold- or something-”

Finn takes it with a curious smirk. Why is Poe suddenly so embarrassed? ‘Cause he clearly is. He looks inside the bag and involuntarily chuckles.  _ Oh, that’s why.  _

There’s a new pair of socks, a T-shirt with a cheesy print on it and  _ a pair of boxers _ . 

“Couldn’t find any sweatpants or anything like that-” Poe starts explaining nervously. 

“I appreciate you trying at all. Thanks!” Finn smiles reassuringly. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, c’mon-” Poe waves his hand. “It’s my fox that put you in trouble.  _ I  _ owe  _ you. _ ”

“No, you don’t,” Finn insists. “How much?”

“As this is a high fashion T-shirt, consider it one and only christmas gift you’re getting from me. Have you seen that designer print? Cost a fortune,” Poe teases.

Finn ogles the hideous animated truck depicted on the material. 

“Mrr, Versace!” He purrs and they both burst out laughing. “Mind if I change now?”

“Suit yourself,” Poe giggles. “Should I get outside?” 

“You don’t have to, but don’t expect any peep-show in return since you didn’t find me a gas-station-Versace pants.” Finn grins. “It takes more than a T-shirt to be a sugar daddy.” 

He cringes at his own words.  _ What the hell? Why did he even make that joke?  _ But Poe seems not bothered at all. 

“I bought you a luxurious hot chocolate, does it count?” he laughs, winks at him and steps out of the car. “Okay buddy, get dressed. I’ll wait outside.”

Finn dresses up as quickly as he can. After a while Poe comes back and offers him a drink. 

“It’s called  _ chocolate _ but I suppose it’s just hot water with some milk and cocoa powder,” he says apologetically and takes a sip. 

Finn dips his mouth in the cup and  _ God _ , it might be thin and barely choco, but it’s warm and sweet and it feels  _ so good _ in his mouth. He moans, happily. And it’s  _ Poe _ who bought him it, what makes the drink even better. 

Poe giggles. “You sound so delighted I nearly believed it’s Lindt.” 

“It’s hot and it’s sweet, enough for me.” Finn smirks, half of his chocolate drank. 

“Not a demanding creature, are you?” Poe chuckles, then makes a gesture around the corner of his own mouth. “Um- You’ve-”

Finn frowns, not understanding, so Poe leans down and gently grabs him under his chin. He brushes a thumb over his lower lip and the corner of his mouth, wiping a chocolate spot. Finn freezes. His eyes go wide, skin burns with the touch, heart pounding like a jackhammer. He might even stop breathing, he’s not sure. He stares at Poe and realizes the man’s stupefied too, his hand stiff, face flushed, pupils dilated. There’s this piercing silence between them, tension almost palpable. _What is it?_ _Why is Poe looking at him like that?_

There’s a loud sharp cry from behind. The moment breaks. They jump scared on their seats and turn around, looking at the backseat. BeeBee’s woken up, all shaky and panting. 

“Jesus Christ, one day that fox will be the death of me!” Poe huffs, stressed and holds out his hand to pet the animal. “Bad dream, baby? It’s okay now. I’m here, it’s okay.” 

Beeps yelps and sticks to his fingers. Poe focuses on stroking her and Finn is glad about that, because his heart’s racing so loud he’s sure everyone in ten miles could hear it. 

“Let’s head back to Leia’s.” Finally Poe turns around again and starts the engine, not looking at Finn. “I'm sure Rey is already waiting for the christmas tree.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muvh for reading!
> 
> Next chapter coming soon!
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated 💖


	3. Present-Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look at the sleds, then at each other. 
> 
> “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Finn grins widely and wiggles his eyebrows. 
> 
> “Get your ass here or I’m sliding without ya!” Poe grins back, hops on the sleds and grabs Finn’s wrist, pulling him down, right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!  
> Chapter 3 gives a little playful but also a little angsty vibes, hope it worked fine!
> 
> Week 2 of Krampuskink20 prompt: Present-Wrapping!
> 
> As always my greatest gratitude for all the response last chapter got  
> and for my beloved mssrj_335 for all the help they give me, doing the beta! 
> 
> Enjoy!

He saw it coming, when last evening Rey unpacked all of her shopping trophies including tons of gift papers. They laughed with Poe and Ben that she will wrap the whole house from the chimney down to the cellar. He just didn’t think she'd make him participate in her madness. Now he’s literally stuck among piles of rustling sheets, ribbons, bows, boxes, gift bags, gift cards, markers, scissors and tapes. 

“Oh, oh, look!” Rey exclaims and shows him a black T-shirt with Grumpy Cat and caption  _ I woke up like this _ printed on it. “Guess who’s it for!” 

“Luke or Ben,” he chooses, laughing. 

“Of course it’s for Ben!” she makes an outraged face. “For Luke I bought this- pretty-,” she digs into the bags, “sweater!”

It’s just a plain grey sweater, nothing special, but he knows that’s probably Luke’s favourite kind. He nods in approval and rubs his eyes. He needs fresh air. They’ve been sitting here since breakfast, not letting anyone in, so Rey can wrap all her presents in peace. It feels like ages. All he does is handing her the tape or the ribbons and holding the knots as she ties the bows. 

“Peanut, how long will we be there?” he mutters. “Haven’t you packed everything already?”

“Oh, I need to wrap those too, ‘cause you have no skill!” she giggles and shows him the next bag of stuff. 

“Are those mine? The gifts for everybody?” He reminds himself about the deal they made. She was supposed to find the presents for her family for him, since he doesn’t know them well enough. “How much do I owe you?”

“Kept the bill, I’ll tell you later,” she waves her hand. “You want them in gift bags or paper?”

“Gift bags are faster,” he tries but she scowls at him so he shuts up. “Paper. With lots of ribbons.” 

“Perfect!” She claps her hands. “Now, if it comes to the gifts-”

She rummages in the bags and starts pulling out things, one by one. 

“Leather gloves for Leia, no worries, they weren’t expensive-” she mumbles. “Swedish crime story for Luke, dental chews for Beeps, thermal mug for Han- You know, Ben’s dad. He’s joining us on Christmas Eve-” 

She reaches deeper into the bag. 

“Also some dog treats for Chewbacca- You’re gonna love him, he’s a Briard! And he’s so shaggy! Beeps likes him so much- Aaaand- Oh, yes, here it is.  _ Type O Negative  _ CD for Ben. Deep inside he’s still a metal kid!”

“That’s it?” he frowns. 

“Yup!” she grins happily.

“And Poe?” he raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh shoot!” she digs into the bag with panic. “No no no! Oh no! I forgot! I’m so sorry Finn!”

“What am I gonna do?” he whispers, not sure if the walls are thick enough. “The only present I’ve got is for you and it’s definitely not suitable for a guy!”

“Oh, so you bought me this skirt I was ogling!” her eyes shine, “Or that pretty yellow dress? Or a lipstick?” 

“I’m not telling you anything! No guessing!” he huffs. “Rey, focus! We’ve got a no-gift-for-Poe situation here!”

“Sorry!” She shakes her head. “Okay, no need to panic. I think we can go to a Christmas Market tomorrow. I wanted to anyway. It’s downtown, there are plenty of stalls with various things, you’ll find something, for sure!” 

“Okay, but if not, I’ll strangle you with this ribbon!” He waves a glittery purple ribbon in his hand and gives her a murderous look. 

“Easy, Hannibal Lecter!” she giggles. “It’ll be fine! I might have failed once, but never twice!” 

“I take your word for it!” he sighs and starts searching for a suitable package for the rest of the presents. 

Before he finds it, there’s a knocking on the door.    
  
“No! Wait!” Rey panics and covers all unwrapped presents with paper scraps.

“Chill, sweetie!” Poe’s laughs and sneaks in. “Won’t be peeking!”

He’s carrying a tray with three glasses of creamy liquid. 

“I brought you an egg nog,” he smirks, then glances at Finn and laughs. “Jesus Christ, Rey what have you done to him?” 

“What?!” she snorts but takes the egg nog and sips greedily. 

“Oh c’mon, look at him! A man can go crazy with this whole wrapping madness of yours. Give that poor boy a break!” Poe handles Finn a glass and tilts his head towards Rey. “You could use some fresh air too, pixie.” 

“I need to finish!” she gulps the liquid and licks her mouth. “But the Dobby is free.”

She pulls off her sock and tosses it to Finn. He dodges with laughter and stands up quickly, before she changes her mind. 

“Just so you know, I’m probably gonna take him to the feeding racks. Leia asked me if I could prep some treats for wildlife,” Poe informs her. 

“Leave me some birdseed bells, I’ll hang them in the backyard,” she answers and casts them away. 

*

They walk up the forest trail, thick snow crunching under their shoes. Finn’s dragging old wooden sleds laden with bags of snacks for wildlife. There are grains, beetroots and potatoes for boars, hay, raw corn and salt cubes for deers, even carrots and cabbage for hares. Poe left Beeps at home, too concerned after her last performance in the woods, especially since animals tend to circle around feeding-racks and the last thing they need today is the gingertail pissing off a hungry boar or scaring a massive stag. 

They take turns in dragging, since the hill they approach is steep. When they’re on the top, there is only a quarter of an hour left to their destination. They chat all the way, joking about Rey’s wrapping obsession, making fun of Luke and his pink laundry disaster as Rey's red sock stuck between his white clothes in the washing machine, and admiring the thick fluffy pancakes Leia made for breakfast. 

Finn’s a little more comfortable being alone with Poe. He’s still dazed by him, but they get along really well so talking comes naturally and he’s blushing a little bit less. Yet, he can’t help his heart flutter every time Poe brushes their arms, walking next to him a little too close or when he smiles, lovely dimples marking his tanned skin. 

As they reach the feeding-racks, Finn’s decency is put to the test. Poe unloads the sleds and  _ Lord _ , he bends way too much. Finn  _ really tries _ not to stare at those tight close-fitting black trousers underlining Poe’s backside.  _ Damn, what a nice-looking ass he has!  _

He keeps himself busy, helping as much as he can, spreading the feed in places Poe showed him, stuffing the hay on the racks, placing salt on the stands between the trees. A final distraction comes when he gets really curious, finding tracks in the snow. He crouches down, studying the shapes of the hooves. 

“‘Sup?” Poe crouches next to him, leaning an arm on Finn’s shoulder blade. “You found something?”

Finn’s mouth is suddenly dry. As always he’s taken aback with how outgoing Poe is. 

“Some animal imprints, I guess,” he swallows, nervously licking his lips. He glances at Poe and catches him looking away.  _ Was he staring? Why? Does he have something on his face? _

He discreetly wipes his cheeks with the back of his sleeve, while Poe leans forward and ogles the snow. 

“Boars,” he explains.

“How can you tell?” Finn frowns and looks at the tracks again. 

“See that angle?” Poe points at the smaller holes in the snow, placed under the big ones. “It’s wide, kinda more-, hm-, sloppy? That’s how I know. Deer have slimmer hooves. Angles are different. Moose on the other hand have bigger hoof-prints.” 

He draws patterns with his finger and Finn sighs internally.  _ Handsome, funny and smart.  _ The triad to inevitably heartbreak. 

As they go back to Leia's, they talk so much, they barely notice the sleds they're dragging are empty now. It hits them as they reach the edge of the hill and see a long wide snow-covered path running down the slope, the same they were climbing up before. 

They look at the sleds, then at each other. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Finn grins widely and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Get your ass here or I’m sliding without ya!” Poe grins back, hops on the sleds and grabs Finn’s wrist, pulling him down, right in front of him. 

Finn laughs out loud and struggles a little, trying to find a place to sit and leave some space between them, because  _ he should, right? _ It would be awkward not to, wouldn’t it? But the sleds are too small for that, even if they seemed pretty big at first. 

“Jesus, stop wriggling!” he hears Poe's chuckling. All of a sudden firm forearms catch him around his waist and  _ Lord _ , if those were a gift paper and Finn was a present, he would easily share Rey’s passion for wrapping. The feeling is thrilling. He holds a sigh when his back touches Poe’s broad chest as the man tugs him closer. As if that wasn’t enough, Poe rests his chin in the crook of Finn’s neck, scratchy cheek brushing his jawline and  _ oh God, that feels so good _ . 

“Better keep us on track or we’ll have the greatest rollover of all times,” Poe murmurs with a strangely smoky voice which makes Finn weak at the knees, thanks God he’s sitting. 

“Better hold on tight, ‘cause we’re gonna do this,” Finn glances at him slightly, trying to appear chilled out. 

“Yeah?” Poe raises his eyebrows with a playful smirk, eyes sparkling in tease. 

“Yeah!” Finn mirrors the expression and, as he desperately needs a distraction, he pushes the sleds away with his legs. 

At first it seems slow, sleds lazily picking up the speed, but it changes within seconds. The slope becomes steeper, sudden acceleration jerks them and tears a scream out of their throats. It’s fast, no doubt of that! And it’s getting faster and faster! 

Poe clings to Finn’s back, hands clutching his jacket, legs curled on skids. Finn tries to maneuver the sleds as much as he can, which isn't an easy task, but somehow he does. Crispy air smacks their cheeks, wind rustles in their ears, surroundings passing in a blink of an eye. 

He unconsciously cuddles into Poe's arms and he only realizes that when Poe embraces him tighter and buries a laughing face in his neck, tickling him with his breath. At that Finn totally loses his focus. Sleds skid off the track and there's a huge snowdrift right in front of them, upcoming dangerously fast. 

"Shit!" Finn shouts out. 

"Shit!" Poe squeaks in repeat and that's the last thing he does before they crash. 

Sleds flip over forcefully, throwing them forward. They land in the snow roughly, a loud thud as they fall, powdery snow rising into the air. Finn snorts, white fluff filling his mouth, nostrils, ears, even the eyes. Poe lays on top of him, crushing his lungs with sweet heaviness, their legs tangled in a mess, and  _ he’s snickering _ , like a freaking hyena, and it’s  _ so bewitching,  _ Finn starts to giggle too. He tries his best to lift himself on his forearms, but he’s rocking with laughter and Poe is nearly as heavy as he is, so he fails miserably. At that Poe cackles even harder. 

“Jesus Finn-” he cries barely breathing. “Thank God it’s not a plane, cuz you’re  _ helluva  _ pilot!” 

“Oh shut up, asshat!” he mutters with a droll voice and now Poe is rolling off his back, guffawing. 

“Oh God! Oh God- please! Stop!” he begs, tears in his eyes. 

“So funny, huh?” Finn leaps up with a teasing curve in the corner of his mouth and rolls over him, pushing him deeper in the snow. “Oh I’m gonna wipe that silly smile off your pretty face, buddy!” 

“Don’t you even-!” Poe gasps, eyes widen as he suddenly realizes what’s coming, but Finn doesn’t give him a chance to finish. He rubs a big handful of icy fuzz in his nose and mouth. Poe snarls and instantly lunges at him with a payback. 

“You’re  _ so _ gonna regret this!” he hisses with a chuckle and smacks Finn’s cheek with a snowball. “You’re messing with a wrong guy!” 

“Oh, so now we’re messing around?” Finn puffs with a smirk. “Nothing to regret!”

“We’ll see, you smart-ass!” Poe teases, wolfish grin on his face, and he grabs Finn by his nape with a frigid palm. 

Finn jerks and yells, and that's enough for Poe's leverage. He pulls him to the side, then rolls them together so he's on Finn again, smashing cold snow all over his skin. Finn fights back, shoving a snowball behind Poe's collar. It doesn't take long and he's again on the top. 

They keep wallowing in the snow, screaming, kicking, panting, laughing and covering themselves in a thick freezing dust. Finally it's Poe who gives up. 

He's lying under Finn again, chest heaving, curls tousled and nearly white from the amount of snow in them, cheeks fiery, mouth parted, steam coming through his swollen lips in cloudy puffs, his arms spread wide on the sides. 

"I'm done!" he shakes his head with a tired smile and Finn  _ stares  _ at him, because it's all he can do, when Poe looks  _ like that.  _ "You've won!" 

"Yeah?" Finn’s breath is loud and quick, when he responds. He hesitates. He’s still pressing Poe's shoulders to the ground and there’s this goddamn pathetic temptation again. An urge to  _ kiss him _ . It takes him a long few seconds to fight that ridiculous idea and when he’s finally over it, he huffs:

"Good, 'cause I'm done too."

Then he collapses on Poe, too exhausted to move. Poe chuckles and puts his hand on the back of Finn's head, fingers stroking his skull through the beanie. 

"We can't lay like this." 

There's something soft in his tone, something Finn cannot quite place. 

"Right.” Finn sighs and stands up, holding his hand out and helping Poe to get up as well. "We should probably head home. It's getting dark. Is it far?" 

"Fortunately it's not," Poe shakes his head. "Ten minutes, maybe less." 

*

Leia is clearly not expecting  _ that  _ when they walk through the porch, all chilled to the bone and covered in snow from head to toe, but smiling. She puts her hands on her hips. 

"Sweet Lord, where have you been? The North Pole?"

"Just feeding-racks." Poe grins sheepishly, taking off the shoes and the shearling. 

"I'm not expecting  _ you _ to be smart, Poe, but for Christ's sake,  _ Finn _ !" she scolds them. 

"Sorry, Ma'am-" Finn mumbles shyly at which she rolls her eyes but smirks. 

"Just call me Leia. No need to 'madam' me," she sighs and waves her hand. "Okay, go take a hot shower and dress in something warm, both of you. And hurry or you'll miss the dinner!" 

They run upstairs and split into their rooms. Finn can hear happy screaming as Poe walks through his doors. BeeBee rushes and jumps into the man's arms, nearly knocking him over. 

"Oi! Lady! You missed me? Yeah? You missed me? I missed ya too!" Poe laughs and pets her, tousling her fur. Finn smirks at that, walking to his and Rey's room and-

"Jesus Christ, what is this?" he gasps. 

Rey's sitting in their bed, reading a book and the wall next to her-, well it's not a wall anymore or at least Finn's not able to see. 

There’s a mountain of boxes, one stacked on the top of each other, with a variety of shapes, colors and ribbons on them. 

"What?" Rey grins proudly, "I was bored so I wrapped  _ all  _ the gifts in the house which weren't for me. Ben helped me." 

" _ Ben?"  _ he raises his eyebrows in tease. "Were you really  _ that _ desperate? You told me to never ask him for favours!" 

"That was _me_ making _him_ a favour. He's got two left hands for wrapping and with me all he had to do was tear the tape." She giggles. "Besides, he's making today's dinner, and it’ll be _delicious_! No idea how someone so gruff can make such a michelin-stars-worth pizza, but he does!" 

"You've traded me for  _ a pizza _ ?" Finn scoffs but giggles, sitting on his side of the bed. 

"I guess you have nothing to complain about." There's a lopsided smile on her face. "I saw you coming back, through the window. That big smile of yours. Looks like you had a lot of fun with my cousin." 

She chuckles with an innocent tone, but there's a devious glint in the corner of her eye. 

"We were sledding, that was pretty fun," he admits shrugging his shoulders. 

_Shit, she's sensing something._ The more he will deny, the more she will sniff around. He tries to stay cool when she eyes him, curious. _How much did she already notice?_ Is it _that_ _obvious_ he's so hopelessly smitten with Poe? 

"It looked like you sledged through a blizzard,” she murmurs, grinning. 

“Sort of,” he mumbles. 

Okay, that’s it. He needs to bug out or she’ll badger him to tell something more and he’ll definitely give the game away. It’s hard to keep secrets from Rey. She’s like a tracking dog. Once she winds something’s up, she keeps circling until you spill the tea. Finn gets up and picks the towel from the radiator. 

“I need to take a shower.” 

*

Ben’s pizza is  _ really good _ . Finn eats way too much, but so does Poe. It’s probably because they’re so hungry after such a long walk in the snow. 

Still, they’re not even close to Rey’s appetite. After dinner she instantly demands something sweet and she’s more than happy to discover chocolate chip cookie sticks Leia made a few days ago and put in a large tin in a kitchen cupboard. Luke is even happier with her finding. He shares the story about his and Leia’s mom, Padme, who used to make cookie sticks back in the days.

Leia joins the family tale, as they all sit in the living room in front of a fireplace. She tells them about Ben’s grandfather, Anakin, who was a mountain rescuer, about adventures he had with his best friend and an uncle of Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan. She also tells more about Padme, a fearless wildlife vet, who met the love of her life deep in the mountain forests while saving two dumbasses rescuers from a cougar. 

Ben and Rey get chatty, asking for more details and more Padme-Anakin anecdotes, which probably are well known to them, ‘cause they want some particular ones. Poe gets a word here or there, remembering his mother’s forest escapades or his fathers embarrassing bloopers in the woods. 

Finn listens to all of it with a genuine smile, enjoying the funny stories, cookies melting in his mouth and a warm spicy mulled wine Luke makes for all, as they spend hours talking. It’s all so cozy and so charming, spending time together, flames crackling lazily, warm light flickering through the christmas decorations Rey made the other day, wind howling outside the house making the inside an even more comfy place to be right now. 

Yet somehow his heart aches in that familiar lone way he felt so many times before. No memories for him to share. No relatives to remember. No new family, like Rey has, to recollect. Maybe that’s why he never liked Christmas after all. 

He stares in his mug probably a little too long, as Poe pokes him gently in the shoulder. He sends him a beaming smile and tilts his head, cheeks flushed from wine, lips red and glossy and if Finn wasn’t so downcasted he would sigh at this view, loud and dreamy. But he doesn’t. He supposes his own smile is a bit forced, because Poe frowns subtly in a concern. 

“You okay, buddy?” he asks quietly, and smirks shyly. “I know we’re way too talkative but-, you know-, if you want to join us and share some of your stories we’d really love to listen!”

“Nah, it’s good!” Finn really tries to look unbothered. “I’m more of a listener.” 

“Bet you are,” Poe whispers, giggling, and meaningfully glances at Rey, all excited and prattling on about something. “No one can outtalk her.” 

Finn chuckles shortly and sighs, eyes down again. He can feel Poe’s gaze, so he shakes his head and softly clears his throat. 

“I guess I drank a little too much wine,” he tries to joke, but it comes up poorly. “I’ll go upstairs for a while.”

He stands up and politely thanks all of Rey's family for the lovely evening. Then he makes an excuse. Thankfully Rey’s so absorbed with a quarrel about some of Obi-Wan’s adventures, she doesn’t notice his mood. 

He flees to their room and lays on the bed, curling under the blanket. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply, emptiness in his chest slowly fading. He stays like this for a while, until his limbs and mind goes numb. 

He’s surprised when something furry brushes his nose. It’s Beeps. She wandered into the room, probably also tired of the buzz downstairs. She jumps on the mattress and rolls right beside his chest. Finn snuggles closer to her, hand bracing warm ginger fluff. She squeaks silently and licks his cheek as if she feels his heavy heart. He sighs and shuts his eyes once again. It’s soothing, laying like this, with her. 

“Bet you don’t remember your family either, huh?” he whispers, throat tight from emotions. “You were too little, as I was, weren’t you?” 

The fox yelps and flattens its ears, tongue tickling Finn’s chin. 

“Yeah, you were-” he pats her head sadly and tugs her closer. “Glad you found such a wonderful guy like Poe. Or rather  _ he  _ found  _ you _ .”

BeeBee chirps and hides in his arms like he’s a comfy nest. He chuckles and purrs, a pleasant feeling spreading in his lungs. 

“We orphans tend to stick together, don’t we?” he murmurs in her fuzzy copper hair and she waves her tail. He runs fingers through her ears and neck, breathes in a scent of hay. BeeBee fawns over him. 

The floor creaks behind his back, very close to the bed. He doesn’t move when the mattress bends slightly, neither when there’s a gentle stroking on his back. 

“It’s okay, Rey,” he sighs. “No need to baby-sit me. I’ll be fine.”

The touch stills over his arm and he realizes it’s somehow  _ different.  _ And there’s  _ silence _ which is certainly not Rey’s habit in moments like that. Finn slightly turns his head and looks over his shoulder. His eyes widen, as it’s not Rey sitting next to him. 

“Poe-” he gulps, shocked.  _ How long has he been there? Did he hear this pitiful whining?  _

Poe looks at him, a slight frown line between the eyebrows, something sorrowful in his eyes. He holds a big glass mug of a golden liquid in one hand. The other one squeezes Finn’s shoulder, thumb brushing back and forth, softly. 

“I brought you ginger-lemon tea-” he starts slowly, voice strangely muffled. “You know— cure for tomorrow’s hangover— but… I guess that’s not what you need right now."

Finn eyes him, quivering, agitated.  _ He heard _ . That’s why he’s so suddenly withdrawn and stuttering.  _ What an embarrassment. _

“I’m sorry-” Poe mumbles, eyes dropping. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop-”

“Don’t be.” It’s a compulsion. Finn reaches his hand and puts it on the top of Poe’s. “I must look ridiculous, confessing my sorrows to a fox-” 

“I used to confess to her all the time.” Poe whispers, words trembling on his mouth. “She was my confidant after my mother’s death.” 

He’s  _ nervous _ . Finn gently presses his palm to Poe’s whose fingers curl around the tips of Finn’s. He’s so moved by the situation he unconsciously takes a sip of the tea. He realizes as he swallows. 

“Shit! Sorry! It's supposed to be for you-” he maffles, ashamed. 

Finn sits up, not letting go of his hand. Takes the mug. 

“I don’t mind,” he says with humour and also takes a sip. “At least I know you’re not poisoning me for hitting on your red-haired lady.” 

“You’ve just reminded me,” Poe bites his lower lip, shutting his eyes closed, “about the time I used to— I just— if you need to talk...you’re not alone, Finn.” 

His hand slips out of Finn’s just to cover it in an assuring squeeze. Finn shudders, a warm feeling abruptly flooding his heart. 

Poe tilts the mug in Finn's hand and leans to drink some more spicy-sour liquid. 

“I mean, you don’t have to talk  _ with me _ . You can talk to Rey, or Leia. She’s very good at comforting people after a loss-” he stumbles. “I just wanted you to know.”

“I’ve never lost anyone.” Finn sighs. “I’ve  _ never had _ anyone. And it’s not that I don’t wanna to talk to you. I just don’t like bothering other people with my orphan’s bullshit.” 

What he doesn’t expect is a smack upside the head. Poe scowls at him and huffs. 

“Call it an ‘orphan’s bullshit’ again and I assure you, I'll be your problem!” he growls. 

_ It’s not like you ain’t one already,  _ Finn thinks but giggles and swallows a large gulp of the ginger-lemon tea. 

“Ouch!” he teases. 

“I’m not sorry!” Poe makes an expression which can  _ literally _ be called a  _ bitch face.  _

“You’re sassy!” Finn snorts with amusement. 

“And you’re stupid, belitteling your emotions,” Poe scrunches up his nose, but there’s a slight uplift at the corner of his lips. “Good luck with that. I’ve been there, trust me.” 

“You sound like an old fogey.” Finn grins.

“I  _ am old  _ or at least older than you!” Poe teases back. 

“Oh,  _ that’s why _ you’ve lost the snowball fight!” Finn puts his tea on the nightstand and does theatrical fake gasp. “Old bones!”

“You’re  _ so dead! _ ” Poe exclaims and jumps on him in attack, tickling him. 

Finn squeaks and fights back, laughing out loud. BeeBee, which was half-asleep already, wakes with a loud scream and joins the turmoil. For a while they tussle on the bed, laughing, Beeps between them, howling and tugging their clothes. They stop as they hear a surprised voice. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” 

Rey stands in a doorway, eyebrows raised, a wide curious smile on her face. 

“Just- a little- disagreement- !” Poe pants, hitting Finn with a pillow. 

“You started it!” Finn growls and hits back. 

“Jesus, boys! Blood all over! Stop that brutality!” she mocks. 

They laugh and call a truce. Poe huffs with a smirk and takes Beeps under his arm. 

“Okay, I’m heading to bed,” he yawns. “Oh, and Finn. Remember, if you need to talk-”

“Yeah, thanks!” Finn smiles briefly, feeling Rey’s watching them. “Don't let the bedbugs bite, old man.”

Poe rolls his eyes and walks away. Rey shuts the door behind him, then immediately pierces Finn with her gaze. 

“Peanut, what was  _ that?”  _

Damn, here she goes, picking up the lead. 

“Your cousin is a pain in the ass,” he laughs, trying to stay cool. 

“Yeah, that’s about Ben. And I’m asking about Poe.” 

Okay,  _ that’s an interrogation _ . And he knows better than anyone, that he will lose within seconds. 

“Same. He’s nicer though,” he answers carefully. 

She watches him like a hawk for a moment. He keeps her gaze, steady and calm, so she finally let’s go. 

“Okay. Anyway, I’m glad you're getting along with my family,” she smirks and takes her pajamas from under the cover. “Now if you excuse me-"

She disappears behind the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our boys start knowing each other a little bit more ;) And I guess they feel pretty well when together ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter coming soon(er than this one!) !
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated! <3


	4. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Poe speaks those three words makes Finn’s heart stop for a moment. He cherishes the phrase as if it’s the sweetest promise, lets it flood his mind and lungs with an incurable yearning. He gives up fighting. He’s in love with him. So hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always big hugs and much love to mssrj_335 for reading it and all the beta 💖 and for all lovely comments you left at the last one ❤️
> 
> So, I guess Christmas Market is more European kind of thing, but it's charming and I couldn't stop myself, especially because this year no one can attend :(
> 
> Also, this chapter is strongly inspired by songs - at the beggining and at the end. Hope you will like it 🙈
> 
> Week 3 od Krampuskink20: Candy Canes
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re driving down the road, to the Christmas Market in the town, which is about forty minutes away from home. Leia stayed, since she has late home office work again.

Ben’s black Maserati Levante hums pleasantly, tires glide on the snow-covered asphalt, high speed. It may be a little too fast, because Luke desperately clings to Rey in the turns and she grabs Finn’s thigh to secure herself. Poe’s sitting in the front passenger’s seat, not bothered at all, humming some christmas songs under his breath and Finn strains his ears, because Poe's voice is like a thick silk and he  _ really  _ wants to hear some more. 

“Ben, slow down, for Christ’s sake!” Luke huffs finally, as the car takes a very steep curve. “You're gonna get us killed! One more maneuver like that and I swear I'll puke!”

“ _ You’ll _ puke?” Ben snorts and rolls his eyes. “If anyone here is barfing, it's me! We're listening to this jingle-bells crap for nearly half an hour! I'm done!“

He mutes the radio with a growl. 

"Hey!" Rey shouts out, "That's not fair! I want to sing!" 

"I don't care," Ben scoffs, shrugging his shoulders.

"But it's Christmas time and I want Christmas songs!" she demands. 

"No! I've been patient long enough! My car, my rules!" He punches a wheel with an open hand.

"You're a bitch!" she snarls. 

"Rey!" Luke scolds her. 

"Hey, let her have it. What's a big deal anyway?" Poe butts in. 

"Deal is, I'm sick of  _ Rocking around  _ and  _ All I want for Christmas,  _ playing over and over again!" Ben hisses. 

"So let us choose something different," Poe offers, patting Rey's knee from behind the seat, in a calming gesture. 

"Okay!" Ben sputters and eyes in the rear mirror. "Nothing christmas-ish!" he scowls at Rey. "Nothing Sinatra," he looks at Luke, "and nothing folk!" he ends up glancing at Poe. 

"Great! So you're gonna torture us with some gloomy depressing metal trash!" Rey fumes. 

Ben sighs and then points his eyes at Finn. 

"Hey, Finn! What kind of music do you like, huh?" 

Finn blinks, surprised. Usually Ben just ignores him and definitely never asks for an opinion. 

"Um-" he hesitates. "Something rock-ish I guess, with fine drums and guitar riffs."

"See?" Ben snortles in Rey's direction. "Your friend has a taste I can go with. Can it be metal with a rock-ish sound, then?" 

"Uuugh, fine!" she surrenders. 

"Maybe those guys from Finland?" Poe asks. "Rey and I used to like them, so it's a win-win." 

"Oh, yes!" Rey cheers up a little. "Even Luke tolerated them!" 

"I do not recall such a thing but I'll agree for  _ anything _ if you'll just quit yammering!" Luke groans and tilts his head back. 

"Oh, you're talking about  _ [HIM](https://youtu.be/-SQGJ0rfIEk) _ ? Yeah, that could work." Ben smirks and plays the song. 

Vibrant guitars pierce through the speakers, rhythmic beats calm down the quarrel. 

Apparently Rey was right about Luke's reaction, as he's tapping his foot and nodding the head along with the melody. Ben murmurs the words of the verse along with the singer, tone nice and deep. Poe joins the chorus, part-singing with Ben, voice loud and clear,  _ enchanting,  _ and at that Finn thinks he might have found his favourite song. 

"She'll be right here in my arms, so in love." Ben's clearly loving the music, so does Poe. What's funny, he swaps every  _ she _ or  _ her _ with  _ he _ or  _ him.  _ A strange excitement fills Finn's heart as he notices that.

"He'll be right here in these arms he can't let go," Poe sings with a husky voice, headbanging slightly, curls bouncing over his temples. 

Finn squirms in his seat, sighs silently and falls into day-dreaming.  _ Oh how badly he'd wish to be in those arms. And he'd never want to let go.  _

He keeps watching Poe, fascinated with the way he moves, the way he opens his lips, the way he intones every note. He's  _ so absorbing _ and  _ oh,  _ how easily everything else can be forgotten when he's in the sight. 

Song ends and only then Finn becomes aware he's been watched too. 

Rey observes him, suspiciously squinting her eyes. He tenses under her gaze, immediately looking down on his knees. He can feel his ears running red.  _ God, he's so stupid. She'll figure everything out!  _ And probably she'll get pissed. Poe's her cousin. Well,  _ fake-cousin _ , but still, a family. And the worst Finn can do is to  _ thirst over him _ , because if it goes wrong, someone'll get hurt. And that's like betraying Rey's trust. He should never done it, but, here he goes, falling for Poe more and more every day. 

*

Christmas Market makes a magical impression, as when they arrive, the dusk is slowly falling.  The installations lit by hundreds of lights shimmer against the darkening sky, stalls hung with branches of holly and spruce bend from various food, drinks and knick-knacks. The air smells of sweet waffles and mulled wine.

There’s a merry-go-round with reindeer, decorated horses and Santa's sleigh nearby, a large Christmas tree standing in the middle of the square and even a huge ferris wheel lighted with white, green and red colours. The place is crowded and noisy but Finn has never been so dazzled by anything in his life, Christmas vibes so intense they're almost palpable. 

“Are you finally feeling the Christmas spirit?” Rey takes his arm as they split up with the rest of the group, eyes sparkling with exhilaration, a wide ear-to-ear smile on her freckled face. 

“Definitely!” he sighs in disbelief. “It’s amazing!”

“I know!” she exclaims happily, hugs him and tugs to the nearest waffle stall. “First a snack, then our secret gift-mission!” 

He orders a simple waffle with powdered-sugar and a deluxe one for Rey, topped with baked apples, cinnamon, whipped cream and a lot of caramel. She devours it with the brightest smile he’s ever seen, cheeks rosy and smeared with glaze. She looks so hilarious and cute he’s laughing for several seconds before he wipes corners of her mouth with a napkin. 

Then they wander among the stalls admiring little horses carved out of wood, figurines of angels and nutcrackers, gingerbread hearts decorated with royal icing, hand-knitted scarves and gloves. There’re so many things yet none of them seems good enough to become a gift for Poe. Rey is relentless in her efforts, showing Finn more and more propositions, searching for the prettiest examples, but he’s not satisfied. He wants something  _ special _ , something that screams  _ Poe _ before he even sees it. 

In their gift-hunting they come across Luke, delighted with the purchased huge cup of steaming winter coffee and brown fur-lined slippers, which are  _ hideous  _ but he’s really happy he found them, so Rey turns a blind eye to it. A few alleys further they bump into Ben, gorging on fries with mayonnaise near the stands with jewellery. He’s ogling beautiful snowflake-shaped silver earrings and shudders as Rey calls his name. 

“You said you have a gift for me! A board-game!” she frowns, grinning. “And you definitely have a gift for Leia, I wrapped it myself!” 

“And?” he snarls, cheeks stuffed with fried potatoes. 

“Why are you watching earrings?” she asks gingerly, raising her eyebrows. 

“None of your business, Scavenger!” Ben growls and he looks  _ abashed _ . 

“Oh my God!” Rey clasps her hands. “You have a secret future Mrs-Solo to be!”

Ben’s face turns red as he nearly chokes on his snack. 

“You spill a word to my mother and you’ll be found drawn and quartered, decaying deep in the woods!” he hisses, pointing a finger at Rey’s nose and then at Finn’s. “Both of you!” 

“Don’t worry, I won't tell!” Rey cackles. “I’ll sing!  _ Ben with girlfriend sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g _ !” 

At that she catches Finn by the wrist and legs it. Finn follows her as fast as he can, laughing. They can see Ben’s chasing them, broad bison towering over the crowd, blustering, fist thrusting in the air. They run, squeezing between shocked and yelling people, giggling and panting. Finally they hide behind the stall with handmade clothes. 

“Guess we’re coming back on foot!” Finn snickers, leaning on the wooden wall.

“Yeah, I guess we do!” Rey breathes harshly, as cold air irritates her throat, then laughs out loud. “I knew it! I knew he had a girl! He’s taking those secret calls all week long and for sure it’s not from work, 'cause he’s purring to this damn cellphone like a  _ fucking cat _ ! No one can hide from me!” 

Finn sucks his breath at that and quickly jumps in front of the stand, escaping. She’s good, she’s so  _ damn good _ !  _ Fucking Sherlock! _ She’ll find out about Poe sooner or later! What to do, what to do? Tell her? No way! Lie to her? No, never! Shit, he’s fucked! He’s so fucked!

His rush of thoughts is interrupted by a thing laying on the display, immediately catching his eye. It’s a gray-blue hand-knitted beanie with a _fox-head_ _patch_ on it. The heart twitches in his chest. _That’s it!_

“Found it!” he exclaims and hurries to buy the hat before someone fishes it. 

“Found what?” Rey peers around the corner and he shows her his prey. “Oh my God, a beanie with BeeBee! That’s incredible Finn! So adorable! He’ll love it! I can’t believe you outdid me with finding such a cool gift!” 

Finn radiates with pride and hides the beanie in a bag, then inside his jacket. Christmas saved! He high-fives Rey and takes her to the merry-go-round, because she has been babbling about it since early morning. 

They meet Poe on the way. He’s sitting on a bench under a Christmas tree, drinking mulled wine and listening to carol singers performing  _ Deck The Halls.  _

“Poe!” Rey shouts out and joins him on the bench, stealing his wine and sipping hurriedly. “Where have you been?” 

“Oi! Buddies! Good to see ya!” he smiles, surprised and  _ is that a held breath when he glances at Finn’s direction?  _ “I couldn’t find anyone! Good to see ya!” 

“Ben has a girlfriend!” Rey spits out. 

Poe cringes and scrunches his nose in an apologising manner. 

“I know...” he slowly admits. 

“What?!” Rey hollers, nearly spilling the wine. “You knew?!” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Poe rubs his nape with a visible shame. “I promised not to tell anyone.”

“Traitor!” she huffs and pretends to be outraged, but curiosity wins. “Who is she?” 

“No idea!” Poe honestly spreads his hands. “But they’re dating about three months now, so it’s quite serious, or at least for Ben.” 

“How do you know?” she continues, tapping a place next to her, inviting Finn to sit. 

“He asked me for a cafe recommendation if he’d like to go on a date.” Poe chuckles, clearly amused with her shock. 

“Just like that?” she shakes her head in incredulity. 

“Just like that.” He shrugs his shoulders, laughing. “Anyway, what are you doing next?”

“I was taking Rey to the merry-go-round.” Finn looks at him, a shy smile on his lips. “Wanna join?” 

“You’re way too lucky, lady!” Poe tickles Rey behind her ear, then nods his head. “I’m definitely joining!”

*

After three turns on the merry-go-round they meet Luke and Ben and altogether go for dinner. They sit outside, down at the large oak table, close to the heater. Luke buys everyone a delicious quiche, stuffed with bacon, spinach, onions and gruyere cheese, and a rich hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows, a cinnamon stick and two candy canes in each. 

Rey looks like she’s in a Christmas paradise. She eats a double portion of quiche, licking her fingers and gulps down the cocoa, crunching her and Poe’s candy canes, since he lets her steal them. She knows she can’t steal from Finn, because candy canes are the only Christmas thing he used to enjoy even before he tended to like Christmas. 

After the meal Luke asks her to choose the food they can bring home for Leia. They leave the table. As Rey’s walking away she winks at Finn and he knows she’s gonna trick out some extra snack from her father. She always does. 

That leaves the three of them. Poe waits a bit until Rey and Luke are gone, then leans in Ben’s direction. 

“Rey found out your little secret,” he teases. 

Ben scowls at him. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t sell me out earlier.” 

“Oh c’mon, I’m not like that,” Poe purrs, innocently. “So, will you tell who she is?”

“What about I’ll tell you to fuck off?” Ben also smiles, but in a phony way.

“I’m not asking much!” Poe is apparently not scared at all. “Just- A name. Or how she looks. Something to discuss, you know, just between us boys.”

He glances at Finn with a smug smile and he instantly knows Poe’s tricking info to make things up to Rey. That's a thin ice he's walking onto. 

Ben ponders for a while, a frown line between his thick eyebrows, then he sighs and taps something on his phone. He shows them a picture of him with an attractive girl. She’s got dark wavy hair, black eyes and full berry lips. Poe gives a long whistle at that. 

“Phew! What a gorgeous lady!” he nods his head in approval. 

“She’s pretty.” Finn agrees, not sure if he should stay quiet or not. 

“Her name is Kylie. And we’re not discussing  _ anything _ .” Ben cuts them off and gets back to texting. 

Poe moves closer to Finn and discreetly mouths out ‘ _ At least she’s not made up.’ _ Finn has to bite his tongue not to snicker. He looks in Poe’s eyes, showing his amusement. Maybe they didn’t find out a lot, but at least it’s something and for sure Rey will be pleased they spied a little. Poe grins and takes a sip of his drink. Ben eyes him briefly, then Finn, as if he’s suspecting something, but doesn’t say a word. 

Minutes pass and Finn finishes his chocolate, skewering marshmallows with one of his candy canes. They’re terribly sweet but he likes the feeling they leave in his mouth, so he eats every one of them. Finally all he got left are his favourite canes. He leans on the back of the bench and puts the candy in his mouth, upside down, sucking the straight part and watching a queue to the ferris wheel. 

In fact he’d like to take a ride too. He loves admiring night sceneries from heights. Maybe later. He blinks and shakes his head, pulling candy cane from his mouth with a ‘pop’. He swirls his tongue around it once again and suddenly he gets a strange feeling as if Poe is looking. He peeks at him and-  _ did he just look away? Is he blushing?  _ Nah, for sure it just seemed so. He’s not and that’s probably the hot drink causing a subtle flush on his cheeks. 

"You really like candy canes, don't you, Finn?"  Ben's voice breaks the silence quite unexpectedly. 

Finn shudders, taken aback. 

"Huh?" he pulls the candy out of his lips once again and frowns. "Yeah, I do. Doesn't everyone?"

"No, sweetie. Not everyone," Ben’s shoulders shake in a soundless chuckle. He glances at Poe, "but Poe does. A lot. Probably wishes you can give him one."

"Oh, sorry! I forgot Rey ate yours!" Finn snaps back to reality and hands Poe the candy. “Here you are!”

Poe clears his throat, somehow abashed and takes a cane not looking at Finn. His face is oddly red, blushed from cheeks up to the ears. He clenches his teeth and leers at Ben. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs dryly. 

"I'm kinda greedy when it comes to those," Finn laughs, slightly embarrassed with his gaffe, "so if you want some you just need to ask."

"Yeah Poe, you just need to ask!" Ben repeats with a broad wolfish grin and this time Poe nearly bares his teeth at him, hackles up. 

Finn really doesn't get a bit of what Ben means. Why does he keep poking at Poe? And why does Poe react so  _ wary _ ?  _ What the hell is going on? _

Thank God, Rey and Luke appear again. Rey instantly senses the weird atmosphere. 

“Hey guys, what's up?” she frowns.

"Nothing.” There’s a dishonest smile on Ben’s face. “We're just discussing Poe's candy cane craving.”

"Oh, I thought you're not that keen on them." Rey seems surprised. 

“Just changed my mind.” Poe grumbles, lazily crunching the candy, face still on fire, eyes down. 

“Okay, leave that candy cane discussion for later,” Luke interrupts. “I have to pick something for Han from the shop, I’ll need your advice, nephew. Then we should probably get going. Leia’s home alone.” 

“We need to watch  _ Home Alone _ !” Rey snaps her finger in a sudden revelation. 

“Later, kiddo.” Luke pats her hair and nods at the rest. “Half an hour, then we’re meeting under the Christmas Tree and heading to the car, alright?”

“ _ Actually _ , I need something from the very same shop!” Rey recalls and spreads her hands apologetically towards Finn and Poe. “Can you deal on your own?”

“Sure.” Finn nods. 

“You need something from the fisherman’s shop?” Luke raises his brows at the daughter. 

“Yeah-” she hesitates. “It's- also for Han. I’ll explain to you later!” She pushes him to start walking. 

“Enjoy your candy cane, cousin!” Ben stands up too and winks at Poe with a malicious twinkle in the eye. 

Poe wheezes, choking on a sugar stick. Finn immediately punches him between the shoulder blades, until he breathes again. 

“God-” Poe pants. “So sorry. What do we do then?”

Finn really wants to ask him about all that candy cane nonsense Ben was getting at, but he resigns to leave it alone. It’s just a feeling but probably Poe doesn’t want to talk about it, since he changed the subject so quickly. He glances at the ferris wheel. 

“Just- don’t laugh at me!” he giggles and nudges Poe with an elbow. “I  _ really  _ want to take a ride on a ferris wheel! I love seeing the world from above!” 

“Oh!” Poe gasps and follows his eyes. “Ferris wheel…”

“Yeah! I can buy us tickets!” Finn smiles wide and joyful. 

“S-sure!” Poe nods, coughing. Probably some crumbs of the candy cane are still scratching his throat. 

“Let’s go then!” Finn clasps his hands and pulls him by the wrist. 

*

Finn can feel the electrifying thrill from the moment they sit in the gondola.  As they go up and the world under his feet gets smaller and smaller, a delightful feeling grows.

Mountains loom far on the horizon, conifer forests cover the surface like a green, spiky carpet. The sky is dark, clear and starry, a crescent moon illuminating snow on the mountain ridges.  _ Breathtaking. _

The wheel rotates upright. Finn can’t get enough of the view and eagerly waits for the pause at the top. He sucks the air, sharply, with excitement, and he can hear Poe does the same. What a marvelous ride!

“I had this one cool brother in my first foster family,” a sudden memory flows to his mind. “His name was Cody. I was a small kiddo, schoolboy at most. He took me on my first ferris wheel ride and then kept taking every time the amusement park was in the town. I really loved it! It felt like flying! And every time I’m here it’s like-  _ freedom. _ ”

He sighs happily. Finally something nice to remember at Christmas time. 

Poe stays silent for a longer moment. The wheel’s nearly at its peak. 

“That’s-” Poe’s voice is strangely shaky, “a beautiful memory, Finn. G-glad you found it.” 

Finn chuckles and turns his head, amused. Clearly the view is spectacular but he didn’t think it would  _ literally _ leave the guy  _ speechless.  _

He looks at Poe's face and freezes. 

Poe is  _ pale _ , hands trembling, breath too fast and uneven, visible shivers running through his body, eyes tightly closed. His fingers cling to the metal railing, knuckles white, cold sweat marking his skin. 

“Poe!” Finn’s eyes go wide, hand cautiously touches Poe’s frigid palm, voice as calm as it can be but worried. “What’s wrong? You don’t feel well?”

“I-it’s n-nothing,” he stutters, trying to force a weak smile, eyelids still shut. 

“I can see it’s  _ something. _ ” Finn insists softly, gently rubbing tensed fingers. 

The ferris wheel stops with a violent jerk, gondola sways, steelwork creaks loudly. Poe gasps, panicky moan on his lips. His eyes snap open, watery and  _ terrified. _ Realization cracks Finn like a thunder.  _ Poe’s scared of heights.  _

“Hey, it’s alright!” He moves closer, his arm tucking Poe around. “Don’t look down. Eyes on me.” 

He slowly puts his free hand under Poe’s quivering chin and tilts it carefully, making him focus the gaze on Finn. Teary eyes cling to his, desperate, frightened, pupils blown so hard he barely sees the dark-brown color of Poe's irises. 

“It’s okay,” Finn whispers. “It’s safe, I promise.” 

“I-I sh-should have told you.” Poe swallows hard. 

“Shhh. It’s fine.  _ I  _ should have asked. So sorry!” Finn sighs, resting his forehead on Poe’s. “It’ll be going down soon. Just a few more minutes.” 

“I bet it’s beautiful out t-there, w-wish I could see it.” Poe shuts his eyes again, licks his lips nervously and  _ sweet heavens _ , he’s  _ so close _ .  _ It would be so easy now,  _ but  _ so wrong. _ Finn would never take an advantage like that. 

“I can show you if you want,” he says instead, shyly, mouth dry as bone, heart tearing his chest apart, as he tries to keep calm and steady,  _ for him.  _

“How?” Poe mutters, faint hope in his tone. 

“You’d have to trust me. And never look down.” Finn soothingly brushes his thumb over his jaw. 

“I trust you.” 

The way Poe speaks those three words makes Finn’s heart stop for a moment. He cherishes the phrase as if it’s the sweetest promise, lets it flood his mind and lungs with an incurable yearning. He gives up fighting. He’s in love with him. So hopelessly in love. 

“Okay,” he manages to say, despite all the emotions suffocating him. “Close your eyes and sit straight. Hands off the railing.” 

“What do I do with them?” He’s still scared but tries to comply. 

“One on my knee, second in my hand, will that be okay?” he offers. 

It’s for stability, he tells himself, and it’s  _ partly _ true, but let’s be honest, it's also self-indulgence.  _ He’ll burn in hell _ , but what a sweet death it will be. 

“Yeah, works for me,” Poe chuckles, a little more relaxed. 

He does as he’s told. Finn waits, knowing they’ll be going down facing the view. Ferris wheel slowly starts creaking again. 

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here, with you. Nothing bad's gonna happen,” he assures softly. “You’ll open your eyes when I tell you and you’ll look straight ahead. Never down, remember?” 

“Y-yeah,” Poe stumbles again, palms squeezing Finn’s limbs tightly from nervousness and  _ shit, _ maybe that _ ‘hold on to my knee’  _ was not such a good idea after all, because  _ Jesus, _ that man has a grip and Finn’s definitely getting a contracture. 

The wheel finally starts to rotate again, slowly dragging them down. 

“Now,” Finn whispers, close to his ear. 

Poe opens his eyes and looks ahead, inhaling deeply, with a shock, the first grimace of terror gives way to astonishment. His jaw hangs open, now  _ truly speechles _ s. Finn smirks, happily. That’s it. That’s his boy. 

“Whoah!” That's all Poe can say, stunned. 

“Gorgeous, right?” Finn shifts closer just a little more. 

“Amazing!” 

He can feel Poe’s pulse, wild and hurried, but he can also see the smile, blooming wide at the corners of his lips, marking those lovely dimples Finn favours so much. 

“Not that scary after all, huh?” he squeezes Poe’s hand a little and lets their fingers to lace slightly. 

“ _Scary_ _as fuck_!” Poe giggles. “But with you it’s something more than that-”

He hesitates for a brief moment, then smiles and lowers his head. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs. 

Unfortunately he looks down at that, and yelps, jerking and closing his grip on Finn’s knee. Finn can’t help the loud painful ‘ooof!’ escaping his mouth, and squirms. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” Poe forgets about fear as he hears Finn's pitiful groan. He lets go of his leg. Finn chortles. 

“Told ya to never look down, didn’t I?” he teases, and nudges him delicately between the ribs. 

“Wouldn’t be myself if I fully obeyed.” Poe snorts, laughing and leans on him, resting head on his shoulder. “Thank you."

Finn softly pillows his temple on raven, velvety curls, breathing in the crisp mint and cedarwood scent. He's afraid to move since their fingers are still tangled and Poe _cuddles_ _a little_. He wants to stay like this forever, but all he gets are minutes, until they're down on the ground again. It's nearly heartbreaking when their hands go apart as they have to get out of the gondola. 

Finn checks his watch and it's only ten minutes left before meeting the rest under the tree. He holds the disappointed huff, wishing they have more time to get a better sense of where things are going. This intimate moment on the wheel was quite promising, as if Poe were longing for his closeness. Or maybe it was just a fear? Searching for security? What if he's imagining too much? How could he tell? 

Poe's ringing voice pulls back his focus. 

"Since I did so well, despite this is my first and  _ the very last _ ride on that  _ infernal contraption _ , you're  _ definitely _ getting me one of these!" 

He’s standing at the nearby stall and grins like he’s the luckiest man alive, proudly presenting rusty reindeer antlers on his head, shaking them playfully. Seeing that Finn turns into deer in the headlights.

“What?” Poe teases. “Don’t you recognise your Rudolph, Santa? 

“Your nose isn’t red enough.” Finn snickers cheerfully, the heart somehow lighter. 

“Oh, so I’m getting a mulled wine too? I must have been  _ so good _ this year, Santa!” Poe rubs his hands.

“You were not! You were a very,  _ very _ naughty boy, lying to Santa about your fear of heights!” Finn approaches him with a ghoulish smile. “And all you’re getting is a rod!” 

At that Poe cracks up,  _ loud _ , laughing himself to tears and scaring the seller. Finn does too, blushing forcefully as he gets the sense of what he just said. 

“I don’t care if you’re a Santa or a fucking Krampus, I want my antlers!” Poe finally is able to speak again, his hands on his hips, chin tucked up, eyes perky as he jokingly makes his demands. 

“You’re getting some, Rudolph.” Finn purrs, amicably. 

“Thanks Santa!” Poe winks at him and puts a Santa hat on Finn’s head. 

“We’re taking those,” Finn tells the quite irritated seller and as soon as he pays, they run away, giggling. They head towards the Christmas Tree, one last time ogling the knick-knacks they’re passing by. 

Finn finds one of the stalls particularly interesting. It’s the one with little pretty christmas music boxes, tiny merry-go-rounds and christmas trees twirling around, accompanied with  _ Jingle bells _ or  _ Sleigh ride  _ melodies. 

“Whoah, they’re lovely!” Poe stands beside him, eyes shimmering with miniature colorful lights and glitter. 

Finn sighs sadly. This was his childhood dream he used to have back in the days. Probably it’s because in the orphanage his best friend, Jannah, got one from her new parents and she boasted about it.  _ God,  _ he was _ so jealous _ about those mini reindeers dragging small-scaled sleighs with Santa! And about  _ her being adopted _ . Her new loving family. He even cried, although now he thinks those tears were about Jannah leaving him, all alone, broken-hearted and longing for someone to love him to the moon and back or maybe even more. 

His eyes get dangerously wet, brow furrowed. Poe tugs him closer, hugging, and only then he realizes he spoke his thoughts out loud. He sniffs, wiping the traitorous tear sliding at the side of his cheek. 

“Sorry, got emotional,” he mumbles, abashed. 

“It’s okay.” Poe’s arm is squeezing him warmly, a bright smile wide on his face. “You should buy one now!” 

“Nah, it’s fine!” He waves his hand, chuckling through a tight throat. 

“Oh c’mon!” Poe scrunches his nose and motions to the lady selling music boxes. “Which one do you recommend, ma'am?’

“No, it’s ridiculous!” Finn laughs. “I’m too old!”

“Bullshit!” Poe shakes him, friendly. “Go on! Which one do you like?” 

Finn eyes the figurines, a little encouraged but still embarrassed. There are so many themes, so many melodies, so many colors. It’s really hard to choose. 

“I can’t!” he laughs. “Too many!” 

“There must be  _ the one _ !” Poe insists. 

“This is quite unique but it’s a bit expensive.” The saleslady hands Finn the item and  _ oh!  _

It’s a small intricately decorated colorful house, surrounded by little trees covered with snow, two boys, a girl and a dog whirling in front of the teeny-tiny fence, pretending they’re snowball fighting. It’s charming and- is it  [_Somewhere_ in My Memory ](https://youtu.be/lHNFEUhnFvk) playing?

“God-” Finn whispers, strangely under the spell of the toy. “It’s- I love that song. How much?” 

He cringes slightly when the woman tells him the price. He checks his wallet. 

“Okay, problem solved!” he snorts, giggling, a little disappointed though. “I don’t have that much. Thank you, ma’am! Have a nice evening!” 

“But-” Poe starts. 

Finn quiets him.

“We’re already late, come on!” He tugs him by the jacket and drags away from the stall. “Maybe next time.” 

* 

“Oh no! I envy you so much! Such brilliant antlers!” Rey admires Poe’s headpiece as they’re getting inside the car. “Can I borrow them sometime?” 

“Sure!" he laughs, fastening his seatbelt. "I got them fro-" 

He pauses in the middle of a word, then suddenly jerks. 

“Holy shit! I forgot to buy some food for BeeBee!” 

And just like that he jumps out of the car, screaming to Ben to wait ten minutes more. 

The huge man growls in disbelief, mumbling swears. Luke shakes his head but stays silent. Rey sighs, resting her cheek on Finn’s jacket. 

"Did you have a good time, Peanut?" she asks, smiling and yawning. 

"Totally!" he tousles her already messed three-bun-hairstyle. "And I had a ride on a ferris wheel!" 

"What? When?" she lifts her head, surprised. 

"After you left. I went with Poe."

"WHAT?" Now she's clearly outraged. "Poe's the greatest traitor of the day!" 

"Huh?" Finn can't quite understand. "Why?" 

"Because I begged him  _ so many times _ ! He never goes on that kind of stuff!" she huffs, jealous, then her face softens with a smirk. "He must really like you." 

Finn blushes and bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to smile. He's saved by Ben, who starts nagging. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding! Are we really stuck in here because of the  _ bloody fox _ ?!" 

“Just shut up!” Rey hisses, rolling her eyes. 

“ _ You  _ shut up!” he snarls back.

“You  _ both  _ shut up!” Luke joins too, apparently tired of all-day noise. 

Finn is beyond happy seeing Poe who is sprinting through the snow with a paper bag. He makes it just on time, right before Skywalkers' quarrel gets serious.  _ Thank God! _

“Sorry!” Poe reaches the door, sweaty, panting and strangely cheerful, considering that Ben rants and raves, calling him the worst names he can come up with. “We can go now!”

Ben furiously starts the engine and drives out of the parking with shrieking tires, heading home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay I KNOW I kinda broke the canon, because Poe scared of heights? No way, right? 😂🙈 But it was a sudden idea and I found it lovely, so hope you'll not crucify me 😂
> 
> As always any feedback highly appreciated 💖


	5. Ice-skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said the cook deserves a kiss!” Ben ogles Poe with a lopsided smile, then gives a meaningful look at Finn. “But you kissed the wrong one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to devide Krampuskink20 Decorating theme in two chapters, so here's the first! 
> 
> Big hugs for mssrj-335 who as always did the beta and supported me in the rough times and for The Carrot because her response got me back on track writing! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments under last chapter 💖

Finn knows it's morning but he's not opening his eyes, not yet. There's a warm body close to his and for a brief moment his imagination deceives him with a sweet image of Poe, sleeping in his arms. Although after a while he knows it's Rey. He recognizes her strawberry scent and the tickling of her tousled hair strands. She's clinging to him like a little monkey, head rested on his chest, leg wrapped around his calf, arm limp on his ribs. He kisses her softly on the forehead. 

"Mornin' Peanut," she murmurs. 

"Mornin' sleepy head," he mumbles back. "Bad dream?" 

"Mhmm," she confirms, yawning. 

He chuckles. That's what she always does when having a nightmare. She finds him, crawls under his quilt and hides by his side. It doesn't happen often, but he's used to it, in a good way. 

"Was it the Grinch ruining Christmas?" he teases. 

"No, actually," she huffs, a little upset. "An early childhood memory. You know, the one with my mom." 

"Oh, honey," he sighs, sympathetically and cuddles her closer. "Come here." 

Rey buries her face in his T-shirt, growling.

She has this one awful dream, the memory of her mom leaving her. She never shares details because it's too painful. Finn doesn't need her to. He knows exactly how it hurts and he knows it's one of the few things that can get Rey out of her usually happy mood. 

He tries to think about something that will cheer her up. 

"What about," he smooches her temple softly, "I'll make pancakes for breakfast?" 

“ _ The _ pancakes?” She jerks, lifts her head up and looks at him, instantly interested and already suspecting  _ which _ pancakes he talks about. 

“ _ The  _ pancakes.” He nods, grinning widely. 

“Oh my God!” She jumps out of the bed, the bad dream forgotten. “Yes! Yes, please! You make the best pancakes in the world!”

He laughs, because she always says so and he never believes her, but truth be told that one recipe is quite neat and he really mastered it through the years. It’s their ultimate favourite, especially on rainy gloomy days in their flat, when they don’t feel like learning, talking or pretty much doing anything. 

After a quick shower and dressing up they go downstairs. 

Leia is already awake, so is Luke. They sit in the kitchen, drinking coffee and chatting, a book in front of Leia, a newspaper on Luke’s knees. It looks so casual and so strangely  _ at home _ , Finn thinks. During these few days he began to treat them like his own family. Leia’s like a mom he was always missing. She’s kind, loving and taking care of all the people in the house, so it’s not surprising that right when she sees them, she asks if they’re hungry. 

“Today it’s Finn who makes breakfast!” Rey announces proudly. “His famous gingerbread pancakes with lemon syrup! They’re a  _ real deal _ !” 

“True as steel!” Luke confirms and at that he surprises Finn. “Had a chance to eat them once, ate twelve and regretted nothing!” 

“Thank you, sir,” Finn mumbles, shyly. 

“Didn’t we tell that boy to stop ‘madam’ and ‘sir’ us?” Leia smirks to Luke. 

“Guess we did,” Luke chuckles. “Should we tell him again?” 

“Yes, although, apparently it doesn’t work.” Leia laughs and looks at Finn. “Start feeling at home, Finn. I’ll gladly help you find ingredients in my cupboards, but you  _ have to _ start calling us by names. You’re like a third son to me and I bet you’re also like a son to Luke.” 

“Told ya,” Rey nudges him with an elbow, heading to the fridge. 

At first Finn’s heart melts with warmth and homeness. Then there’s this tiny twinge because it probably complicates things with Poe even more. Still, feeling welcomed at Leia’s house is so joyful, he decides to ignore the anxious thought. He smiles happily and nods his head. 

“Thank you ma-” He bites his tongue. “Leia. Thank you Leia. And thank you Luke.” 

“You’re welcome,” Luke giggles, then frowns in tease and glances at Rey. “Now get your young asses to work, both of you. Once you mentioned those pancakes you’re not getting away without making them! I’m keeping my ‘ _ a hungry father equals a grumpy father’ _ reputation!”

“Come, sweetheart, I’ll show you where the utensils and products are.” Leia braces him with her arm, hugged to her side, and walks him to the kitchen counter. 

Soon he’s swinging the pan over the stove, flipping first dark golden brown pancakes. Rey assists him or at least she pretends to, because all she does is eating the raw batter out of a bowl. He doesn’t even try to chase her away, as he had already made more batter in advance. He just pokes her to keep stirring the syrup, so it won't burn. 

“Hi.” 

A low yawn echoes behind them. Ben walks into the kitchen and heads to the coffee maker. He glances at Finn and Rey. “Whatcha doing?”

“Hi, grumpy!” Rey chirps. “Finn’s making us the gingerbread pancakes!” 

“The gingerbread pancakes?” Ben cocks his left eyebrow, doubtfully. “Never heard of such an invention. Sounds like a disaster.” 

“Ya always judge a book by it’s cover, don’t ya, giant?” Finn snorts.

“Sometimes cover says enough,” Ben shrugs. 

“If it comes to you, then sure.” Finn sends him a mean smile. Usually he doesn’t care about Ben being an asshole, but not today. 

“You’re nearly as mouthy as Rey. I can see why you two get along so well,” Ben huffs and rolls his eyes. 

He stands by Finn's side and steals a hot pancake from the pan, biting it with an obstinacy. He freezes, opening his eyes wider, then chews with a visible shock on his face. 

“ _ Damn!”  _ That’s all he spits out, but it’s meaningful enough and Finn eyes him with a dry satisfaction. 

Ben swallows, then steals another one and goes back to making coffee. Rey high-fives Finn and they can hear Leia and Luke giggling at the table. 

A quarter of an hour later pancakes pile up on the plates and a sweet lemon syrup glitters in the jug. Finn quickly cleans up the stove and Rey washes the dishes, so they all can sit to breakfast as soon as possible. 

“Is Poe still asleep?” Rey jumps on the chair and starts stabbing fluffy flapjacks with a fork. 

“Oh, no. He’s out with Beeps.” Leia explains, passing a plate to Luke. “He insisted on looking for something in the garage. He told me we’ll be pleased if he finds it.” 

“Speak of the devil.” Luke nods his head towards the window. “He’s just coming back.” 

“Good!” Leia generously pours the syrup on her pancakes and takes a bite. “Otherwise there would be nothing left for him to eat! They’re delicious, Finn!” 

“Glad to hear it!” Finn smiles, praise blooming rosy on his cheeks. He discreetly peeks at the corridor, longing to see Poe. 

BeeBee is the first one to enter, happy paws running on the wooden floor, claws clacking, tail shaking off snow’s leftovers. She instantly rushes to Finn, screaming merrily and demanding a scratch. He laughs and pets her, trying to keep eating. He’s pretty hungry after smelling all of the fragrances while cooking. Beeps apparently smells them too, ‘cause she sits and starts patting him with her paw. 

“Oi! BeeBee Ate! Stop begging!” Poe walks right behind her, smiling ear to ear, a pair of ice-skates slung over his neck. He winks at Finn, and of course the wink strikes right through Finn’s heart. “Sorry for her!”

“No need.” Finn mumbles. 

“Oh my! You found ice-skates!” Leia notices what Poe’s wearing. 

“Yup! The whole box!” Poe pulls skates off his neck and sits next to Finn, grabbing some pancakes and the jug. “There’s so many pairs that all of us can go ice-skating after breakfast! I checked the temperature. The lake should be frozen, deep.” 

“It is, for sure.” Leia nods and nudges Luke. “Ready to get those old bones moving?” 

“Haven’t been ice-skating in ages! I’d love to!” Luke wipes syrup trickling down his beard and grins. 

“Yass!” Rey exclaims, excitedly. “Did you find mine? The pale-blue ones?” 

“I did! I also found Ben’s. Or the Sasquatch's. Hard to say, the size is  _ huge _ !” Poe giggles forking the first pancake. 

“Ha, ha, very funny!” Ben snarls. 

“It is for me!” Poe sticks out his tongue, teasing.“And I found one pair that probably belongs to Han. Maybe Finn can try them on?” 

“Of course he can,” Leia agrees.

“Oh, I can’t ice-skate,” Finn smiles sheepishly and shakes his head.

“Don’t worry! We’ll teach you!” Poe chuckles and pats his leg under the table. It’s just a friendly gesture but Finn can feel the goosebumps creeping over his skin. “Besides, it’s not that difficult. You’ll see!” 

Poe winks at him again and finally stops babbling, putting a fork into his mouth. As soon as he does, he jolts and  _ moans _ , and  _ that _ echoes in Finn’s ears like the sweetest torment.

“Jesus Christ!” Poe sighs, delighted. “These are the best pancakes in the whole damn universe! No way something can be  _ so delicious! _ The cook deserves a kiss!” 

At that he jumps up from his chair and circles the table to get to Leia. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and gives her a generous smooch on the cheek, right beside her temple. 

“Oh sonny, that’s very sweet of you,” she chuckles, “but it’s not my praise to take. It’s Finn who made us breakfast.”

“Finn?” Poe blinks and eyes Finn, jaw hanging slightly open, face getting red. “Oh!”

Finn freezes under his surprised gaze, blushing even more than Poe does.  _ Probably the reason is a bit different, though. _

“You would know that if you weren’t late,” Ben chortles, a malicious smile on his lips. “But as they say, a man’s word is his bond!” 

“Huh?” Poe glances at the cousin. “What?”

“You said the cook deserves a kiss!” Ben ogles Poe with a lopsided smile, then gives a meaningful look at Finn. “But you kissed the wrong one.”

“I-” Poe stutters, looking like he wishes the ground would swallow him up. Ben leans back in his chair, clearly amused by vexing Dameron. 

Poe glances at Finn, hanging back. Finn can feel his ears burning with unbearable heat.  _ That joke is so uncomfortable and Ben’s such a prick!  _

He meets Poe’s eyes with an apologetic look and tries to show that he doesn’t need any kiss. Which is  _ bloody hard _ since it’s a  _ damn fucking lie _ . A kiss from Poe is all he can dream about  _ every fucking evening  _ before he falls asleep. He just never suspected the only chance he gets would be so  _ fucking awkward _ !

“Yeah, Ben. I said so.” Suddenly there’s a fierce sparkle in the corner of Poe’s eye, highlighting laugh lines. He gets back to his chair, leans over to Finn and asks quietly, “Do you mind?”

“I don’t.” Finn spits out before he’s able to think twice about it. 

At that Poe smirks and gives him a soft smooch. 

It’s brief and subtle, like a feather fleetingly caressing his skin, Poe’s lips barely brushing over Finn’s cheekbone. He  _ really tries _ to stay cool, not to shiver or sigh, especially because  _ everyone's looking _ . Although the feeling is  _ so tender  _ and  _ so electrifying _ he stops breathing for a second. And then it’s over, Poe back to his plate, still oddly flushed. 

And he's staring at Ben, provocatively, head tilted to the side. 

Ben still has a mocking expression on his face and even opens his mouth to say something but instead he hisses. Judging by the rumbling under the table, Rey gives him a powerful kick. 

“Okay, kiddos. I suggest we finish breakfast and get going. We’ve got a few kilometers to walk to the lake.” Leia cuts in before Ben snaps at Rey. “Oh, and dress warm!”

“And when we’ll come back, I was thinking, maybe we can do some Christmas Cards for our friends?” Luke gives Rey a smile. “I’d definitely like to send one to Biggs and Lando!”

“Lando!” Leia clasps her hands. “Yes, that’s a good idea. And Amilyn Holdo too!”

“Yes!” Rey nearly chokes on her pancake. “We’re doing it! We’re decorating the cards! I want to do them from scratch! We’d need blank paper cards, crayons, paints, markers, definitely some glitter, and some stickers, and oh! oh! those lovely little paper ornaments Leia keeps in the first drawer in her living room, and-”

“Slow down, sweetheart! We’ll prepare everything you need but save it for the evening!” Leia laughs cheerfully. 

Rey quiets but her smile is radiant enough to see that her mind is already blowing with decor ideas. 

*

Finn  _ really  _ doesn’t think it’s a good idea. His ankles are stiff now, legs feeling like wooden logs attached to his body. Not mentioning trembling knees trying to stand straight on the blades. He’s clinging to Rey on his one side and to Poe on the other.  _ This is bad. He’s definitely becoming toothless today. Or definitely breaking some bones.  _

“Just try to relax!” Rey encourages him. “It’s not that scary as it seems! Look at Leia and Luke!”

Finn huffs and lifts his head. The twins are moving fluidly on the slippery surface, spinning and zigzagging as if they were born on ice.  _ That truly doesn’t help. _

“Maybe we should set the bar a little lower,” Poe murmurs, apparently noticing Finn’s anxiety. “Ben, for example. He’s a lazy shit, and that’s a good starting point.” 

Finn glances at the mentioned man. He’s gliding slowly on paralel skates, pushing off occasionally and babbling on the phone, probably Kylie on the line, since he’s smiling  _ too much _ for it to be anyone else. 

“Okay, that’s quite acceptable,” Finn sighs. “But still, I’m not convinced.”

“Easy, Peanut! We’ve got ya!” Rey squeezes his hand firmly. 

“One little step. Just like that.” Poe skates a bit, gently dragging him with Rey. “Push your leg forward.”

Finn tries and groans when it doesn’t go as supposed. He wobbles, Rey and Poe catching him quickly. 

“Maybe we should drag him first?” Rey wonders. “So he can feel the ice.”

It’s a good idea, so they take him by the arms, trapping between them and slowly start to skate. Finn exhales loudly, focusing on his feet, eyes down, watching for any roughness on the surface. He probably looks comical, like a bull in a china shop.  _ He’s such an oaf. So much for wowing Poe with grace and elegance.  _

But it seems Poe doesn’t mind at all that Finn struggles. He’s radiating with calm, supportive energy, his forearm steady and leading smoothly.  _ And he looks so adorable,  _ eyebrows slightly frowned as he carefully guards Finn, heartening him with a beaming smile, cheeks nearly as fiery as his orange scarf, loosely wrapped around his neck. 

“Eyes up!” He strokes Finn under the chin and chuckles. “Never down!” 

“I feel like I’ve heard that somewhere,” Finn teases, reminding the ferris wheel. 

Poe scrunches his nose, eyes shining with something soft and  _ vulnerable _ . 

“You’re smarter than me,” he whispers and  _ is it his thumb rubbing Finn’s hand through the mitten?  _ Finn tries to figure that out, but legs betray him on an icy bump, and he nearly flips over. Rey catches him by the collar, keeping upright. 

“Try to move your feet a bit or you’re gonna trip,” she proposes.

“How?” He still doesn’t quite get the technique. 

“Watch me.” Poe lets go of his hand and presents a few fluid strokes, blades hissing pleasantly. He quickly goes back to grab Finn’s arm again. “You have to forget about walking. Have you ever roller-skated?” 

“Never. But I used to skateboard.” Finn doesn’t know if that’s any help. 

“Good! So you can imagine your front foot is glued to the surface like at the skateboard. Then you push with your other foot and that’s how you move!”

“Damn, you should be a teacher!” Rey laughs. “I’d never thought about it that way!” 

Poe giggles and slightly pushes Finn at the small of his back. Finn can feel his heartbeat pick up, not quite sure if it’s because of fear or the touch. He imagines the skateboard and tries to follow Poe’s advice. He also imagines the morning kiss happening again if he does well on skates. That kind of wishful thinking is  _ pathetic  _ but he just can’t help it. 

Soon Rey speeds up the pace, because he starts to understand it a little. Poe keeps skating away every few minutes, circling them and giving some tips, but he’s always there, when Finn voices a desperate whine, when out of balance. 

“He’s a fast learner!” Poe peeks at Rey, leaning out a little. 

“Indeed, but he’s still stiff like a stick!” she sighs. “If we let him go, he’ll land on his freaking butt!” 

“I’m right here, you know?” Finn snorts. “Stop gossiping about me!” 

“And now he wants us to stop talking!” Poe huffs to Rey in a false resentment. “That’s rude!”

“Told ya he’s a stiff!” She also pretends to be outraged and ignores Finn, then winks at Poe. 

“Assholes!” Finn laughs but tries to bend his torso and knees a little, as Rey told him at the beginning, to  _ loosen up _ . 

It’s not as easy as he thinks. In the next twenty minutes he’s able to skate on his own, shortest distance possible.  _ He just can’t chill out. _ He’s too afraid of falling. Rey keeps grabbing his hips and correcting the angles of his body, shaking his arms to relax them, but the tension is still there. 

“He’s a hopeless case! He’s thinking too much!” she nags. “You’re killing all the fun, Finn! You need to  _ feel it _ ! Not to study it!” 

“I know it’s fun-” he starts. 

“That’s  _ exactly  _ the problem!” She rolls her eyes. “You  _ know  _ instead of _ feel _ !”

She lets him go and skates a few meters away, then starts spinning like a ballerina, balancing easily. She even glides with one leg in the air, extending it behind. 

“Don’t worry, she’s just showing off,” Poe giggles, indulgently shaking his head. 

“But she’s right,” Finn sighs. “Although it’s hard to  _ feel it _ when all I can do are some pitiful slides and sizzles.” 

Poe frowns, thinking about something intensely. Finn leans on him, resting and watches Leia and Luke skating together in synchronized choreography-like movements. Well,  _ that’s fun.  _ And a skill. Which he lacks. 

“Rey!” Poe shouts out, bringing back Finn’s attention. “I’ll try to show him something! You can take a break!” 

“Okay!” she screams back and sends Finn a kiss in the air. “I’m sorry Peanut, I need to go wild! I’ll join you later!” 

She fastly slides further, circling Leia and Luke. Then she scares Ben, flashing right in front of his nose, cutting his way. He snarls and starts chasing her. She skates away with a squeak. 

“I envy her!” Finn laughs. “She’s so fast!” 

“You wanna go fast?” Poe grins. “Good, because we’re going to!” 

He wraps one arm around Finn’s waist and starts skating, pulling him closer. Finn gives him a questioning look. 

“Grab my hand, we’ll be gathering speed. You can move, but don’t have to. Just if you do, make sure to not come across my legs, okay?” Poe’s voice is soft and peaceful, but Finn hesitates.

“Is it safe?” 

“Absolutely  _ not _ .” Poe admits with disarming honesty, laughing. “No risk no fun, isn’t it? If we fall, at least we’re  _ both  _ stuck in a cast!” 

“If we end up getting a cast, I’m drawing a huge dick on yours!” Finn teases. 

“Is it a threat or a promise?” Poe cackles and Finn snorts at that, feeling his fear slide away. 

Poe pushes them harder on the ice and picks up the pace, taking long powerful strokes. Finn trembles, as the speed is starting to buzz in his ears, excitement crawling under his skin. He tries to follow some of Poe’s strides. It’s easier like that, when a muscular arm is tugging him tightly, broad shoulders supporting his balance. 

They glide forward, high-speed and when the sight of trees surrounding the lake starts to blur, Finn finally  _ feels it. _ Frosty air fills his lungs, adrenaline rushes through his veins, fear gives way to careless joy. _ It’s too fast to care. If he falls, he falls _ . He synchronizes with Poe, fully. 

“Have I told you, you’re amazing?” Poe gives him a quick, astounded look. 

“You can tell me now,” Finn chuckles. 

“Oh, that would be too easy, wouldn’t it?” Poe purrs. “Maybe after I let you go?”

“What?” Finn jerks a bit. “What do you mean ‘you let me go’?”

“I mean, you’re skating on your own buddy!” Poe giggles and escapes from under Finn’s arm, lagging behind. “Spread your arms! For balance!”

Finn inhales sharply but looks like he’s got no choice, so he skates. The blades carry him over the shiny glass-like surface, cold wind smacking his nose and cheeks, skates finally becoming an extension of his legs, not a burden around his ankles. And  _ it is fun! _ Or at least till the moment he realizes he’s not sure how to stop and he’s dangerously closing a distance with Ben, who’s slides nearby, staring at his phone. 

“Watch out!” Finn yells, panicked. 

Ben jerks, noticing him, but he doesn’t have enough speed to maneuver. The crash seems inevitable. 

Poe appears out of nowhere. He crosses Finn's way and tugs him by the wrist. He pulls them aside, avoiding Ben, then catches Finn in his arms, harshly slowing them down. However, it’s all too fast and too sharp. Poe yelps and pulls Finn onto him at the very last second before they slip and hit the ice,  _ hard.  _ Poe grunts but lifts his head to check on Finn, who’s on him, limp and quivering. 

“Hi, sweetheart! Miss me?” he chuckles and embraces Finn with both arms, their faces close, noses nearly touching. 

“You have no idea-” Finn pants, meeting Poe’s eyes and- 

_ Is it an illusion?  _ No,  _ can’t be _ , because he can feel Poe’s breath _ shallows _ and his eyes-

- _ are darting to Finn’s lips _ . 

Finn freezes, shocked, the heartbeat tearing his chest apart, lungs rapidly out of air.  _ Is he imagining it or is it true? Please, let it be true! _

Poe moves, as if he’d like to dispel those doubts but- 

“Hey, asshats!” Ben’s voice makes them both jerk and pull away. “Are you out of your fucking minds?! You nearly hit me!” 

Finn rolls to the side, slipping off Poe and Poe immediately sits up.

“Oh shut up, Ben!” he snaps, oddly annoyed. “As if anyone would be able to harm a brooding mountain like you!” 

“Finn! Poe! Are you okay?!” Rey hurries in their direction.

“You okay, Poe?” Finn slightly touches his shoulder, worried, as Poe took all the impact. 

“Yeah! Fine!” Poe chortles, waving his palm but  _ it sounds distressed. _ He gets up as Ben gives him a hand, then he helps Finn. His face is  _ flushed _ , eyes a little  _ avoiding _ and  _ that’s suspicious. Why is he acting like that? _

“Okay Rey, now it’s my turn to go wild.” Poe nods at the girl.

_ Is he trying to flee?  _ Apparently he is, because as soon as Rey agrees to switch turns, he’s gone. 

Finn watches him skate away with a strange spark of hope lighting up in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part will be here soon! Stay tuned!


	6. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, there's nothing to discuss." Poe's fingers find a way to the column of Finn's neck, tightening slightly around his throat. "Bare hands, remember?" 
> 
> Well, not only hands are bare here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always magnificent beta work of mssrj-335 ❤️ thank you! 
> 
> Part 2 of Decorating prompt from Krampuskink20 :)
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay, lately I have a lot of work and fall asleep so easily after work, exhausted, so no time for writing 🙈
> 
> But I keep doing what I can, so chapter 7 should be ready till sunday (hope so!)
> 
> Enjoy!

The incident on the ice becomes a riddle to Finn, haunting him all the way back from the lake and the whole afternoon. _What was that?_ Was it real or is it just his own mind playing tricks? Poe doesn’t make Finn’s guessing any easier, acting casual and as if nothing happened. ‘Cause maybe it didn’t? And even if… It doesn’t mean anything, does it? He wishes it would, but _it’s_ _not enough_. He needs to know. But how? _It’s not like he can ask!_ The unsolved mystery it is then. _Infuriating!_

He’s so engrossed in his presumptions that he barely notices how ferociously he presses the crayon onto the paper, while drawing a fat Santa Claus on a card for Jannah. 

There’s already a late evening and they’re at home, all together sitting at the kitchen table, tons of colorful art supplies on the top. It’s surprising how absorbing card decorating is. Even Ben participates, gluing his piece of the cardboard with a reprinted and cutted-out photo of some skinny, kinda pasty guy with ginger hair. 

Finn tries not to stare, but it's really hilarious when Ben draws in the pointed ears, a silly hat and an elf body, attached to the man’s face. As a finishing touch, he takes the neon marker and writes  _ Santa’s Ugly Helper  _ with big, squiggly letters.

“Hux gonna kill you!” Rey snorts at his design, precisely cutting the holy leaves out of the green paper and sticking them on a card for Rose. 

“Wait till you see what I’m doing for Phasma!” Ben chortles. “I’m definitely getting on their nerves, as if they weren’t pissed enough after Snoke promoted me.”

“Some men just want to watch the world burn.” Poe huffs, rolling his eyes but giggles. “Send Armitage some juicy kisses from me! I bet he still remembers my call.” 

Finn tenses a little and ogles Dameron, a delicate sting in his chest. 

“Are you talking about that prank when you called his office, searching for  _ Hugs  _ and pretending to be the CEO?” Ben grins, like it’s some kind of a cherished memory. “ _ Good God,  _ he was  _ so mad  _ when he found out! I still owe you for that!” 

“You  _ do owe me _ , so maybe just stop being a fucking jerk!” Poe smirks at the cousin. “Or I’m never helping you deal with that douchebag again!”

“ _ I’ll try _ .” Ben sighs, considering the truce. 

The relief Finn feels, hearing that _kisses for Hux_ are just a joke, is _way too big. Christ_ , he’ll go crazy wondering if there’s the slightest chance that Poe's interested in him. _There’s got to be a way_ to get his attention _. To prompt him somehow._ _To see how he reacts_.

He dips his index finger in a watery white paint and dots the navy-blue background of his card, creating the image of a falling snow. Suddenly an idea comes to his head. He makes sure no one’s looking and quickly smears the paint on Poe’s wrist.  _ The poke.  _

Poe yanks slightly and glances at his palm, then at Finn. Of course Finn pretends he has nothing to do with it. He carefully chooses the best color for Santa’s pants.  _ Like he doesn’t know it’s a fucking red.  _

Seconds later Finn can feel a touch on his elbow. He eyes his skin, now covered with a streak of a silver glitter and scowls at Dameron, but stays quiet. Poe also acts unbothered, trying on different angles to attach the snowman ornament on his  _ Snap&Kar _ _ é  _ postcard. 

Finn wonders for a while, then goes with a small reindeer sticker, patting it on the back of Poe’s hand. It doesn’t take long as the second shimmering stripe joins the previous on Finn’s forearm. It's golden.  _ Oh, so you wanna play glitter?  _

He waits, polishing up his piece for Jannah, bulky Santa swagging with a cigarette between his teeth and a bottle of booze in his hand. It’s an inside joke, because one day a constantly drunk janitor,  in a fit of his brilliance, decided to dress as a Santa and go down the orphanage’s chimney. He nearly made it, if not for his fat ass stuck just above the fireplace. Thank God it wasn’t on fire. 

And speaking of fire- 

Finn takes an orange liquid glitter and splotches it on Poe’s cheek. This time it’s enough to make Poe twitch, mouth slung open in a mute indignation. And  _ this time _ Finn doesn’t look away, a nefarious smile on his face. 

Poe huffs, a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. He smudges three fingers covered in blue paint on Finn’s jaw. Finn repays sticking a dot of red plasticine between Poe’s eyebrows and makes him look like a Hindu deity. Poe takes it with an angelic patience, only to swirl a brush and paint Finn a pink mustache under his nose. 

“You’re  _ so dead _ !” Finn mouths out in his direction, not to bring anyone’s attention. 

It’s shocking enough, that no one noticed their silent bickering yet. Luke and Leia are writing long letters to add them inside the envelopes, Rey’s preoccupied with detailing a Christmas tree she drew, Ben already gone, watching tv in the living room. 

Poe sends Finn a cheeky smirk and whispers, “ _ So are you.”  _ There’s a short duel of stares between them, before they resume decorating. They keep peeking at each other, warily, though. 

Finn slowly grabs a small round container with a glitter powder. He keeps it out of Poe’s sight. When Poe starts searching for scissors, he pulls the neck of Poe’s T-shirt and pours all the powder behind it. Poe squeaks loudly and immediately stains half of Finn’s face with a blob of a yellow paint. 

“Jesus Christ!” It’s Rey who finally spots their behaviour. 

“He did it!” they shout simultaneously, pointing their fingers at each other.

Rey cracks up with laughter, Leia and Luke joining her.

“Boys, boys…” Leia sighs leniently. “Always a trouble!"

"Kindergarten." Luke snorts, a little disapproving, a little amused. 

“Have you even finished the cards?” Rey chuckles, “Or were you decorating yourselves?”

“Kinda both!” Poe smirks, and looks under his T-shirt. “But it’s Finn who started!”

“Okay, okay, I did! And now I look like a  _ Big Bird _ from  _ Sesame Street _ , don’t I?” Finn giggles. 

“You do!” Rey shakes her head, and quiets for a brief moment. 

She gives him this beady-eye look which she always has when suspecting something. Her eyes move to Poe, then back to Finn. It suddenly hits him. 

_ She knows.  _

He looks away, confused.  _ Shit, shit, shit!  _

“Okay, I guess we’re all done by now, aren’t we?” It’s Leia who saves him from Rey’s eyes. “We should clean all the mess up and head back to bed, it’s late.”

"And what about supper?" Rey whines. 

"You ate a whole tin of chocolate chip cookie sticks!" Luke scolds her, meaningfully looking at the nearly empty container from which they were snacking while working. "You're gonna get sick!" 

"Ben devoured half of what you're accusing me of!" She defends herself. "And I'm  _ not  _ getting sick!" 

"Is anyone interested in eating at this hour?" Leia asks and it's only Rey who shoots her arm in the air. "Okay, honey, I'm making you a sandwich."

"Oh, oh! I want the one with turkey!" Rey exclaims and follows Leia to the fridge. 

"How can such a petite girl eat all day long and still be hungry?" Luke sighs, and gets back to closing his envelopes. 

"It's a superpower!" Finn says and breathes a sigh of relief because that  _ superpower _ distracts Rey's attention.  _ For now _ .

*

An half an hour later Finn’s already in his bed, night shorts and T-shirt on, his head and body washed, all the paint and glitter gone after the shower. Rey’s still downstairs as she recalled she needs to look for stamps.  _ Thank God she’s not in the room yet. _

Finn has a bad feeling about their upcoming conversation. She’s certainly getting the truth out of him. Will she be mad? Will it ruin their friendship? Or maybe she’ll laugh at him? She never does it in matters like that, but _this one is different_. It's about _Poe._ _Hell knows how she’ll react._

He tries not to think about it, so he plays with Beeps. It’s their little routine by now, as she always visits when Poe heads to the bathroom. They roll on the bed, Finn scratching her belly and furry ears, BeeBee licking his face all over, paws fidgeting, tail whirling around. She screams, he laughs. She jumps, he catches her. He got used to her and it's hard to think he'd have to leave her in a week.  _ Not to mention leaving Poe.  _

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FINN!" 

Loud shriek comes in response to his thoughts, unexpectedly, Poe's voice vibrant and sharp. Finn shudders, surprised. 

"YOU'RE A DEADMAN, FINN!" 

Fast steps echoes down the hall. Soon Poe stands in the doorway, only with a towel on his hips, leaking curls tousled on his head. His gaze is hard, he's panting, irritated. 

Finn swallows, as his throat immediately gets dry, spasmed with exhilaration. Poe looks like  _ an ancient god, fucking Ares or something,  _ angry and deadly handsome. The water drips from his sun-kissed skin, whole chest sparkling with-

_ Glitter? _

_ Oh, now he gets what this is about.  _

And for his misfortune, he starts snickering. 

"It's not coming off!" Poe mutters, a menacing tone. "I'll murder you with my bare hands!" 

Finn cackles louder and louder, wheezing as tears prick the corners of his eyes. Poe creeps to him like a wild animal, ready to attack and even though he's a little pissed,  _ he's smirking.  _

"You made me look like  _ fucking Edward  _ from  _ fucking Twilight _ !" he hisses. 

"I would  _ never _ do that!" Finn swears, hand on his chest, struggling not to snort. "I'm team Jacob." 

At that Poe titters, involuntarily. Then tries to get his serious face once again, step by step closing the distance between them, one hand firmly gripping the towel, other accusingly pointing finger at Finn. 

"You sneaky little creature!" he whispers with a husky voice and Finn can't help a quivering sigh escaping his mouth. "I'm gonna make you pay dearly!" 

_ Please, make me,  _ Finn thinks but stays quiet. Poe regards him for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side and biting his bottom lip. He looks like he's considering what to do. The electricity between them is nearly palpable. Even Beeps can feel it, since she laid down, ears flat to her head, observing. 

"I'm not scared of you!" Finn dares to tease.

"No?" Poe lowers his voice even more and slowly crawls on the bed with one knee. " _ You should be _ . I told you, I'll kill you."

"Are we gonna discuss the way I'm about to die then?" Finn whispers, not moving an inch, although Poe's leaning deep into his space. It makes him  _ weak and needy,  _ desperately craving to  _ touch him.  _ He wants to know how velvety and warm Poe's skin is. How strong are his muscles. How he feels under his palms. 

"Oh, there's nothing to discuss." Poe's fingers find a way to the column of Finn's neck, tightening slightly around his throat. "Bare hands, remember?" 

_ Well, not only hands are bare here.  _ The half naked Poe is a temptation too intense to ignore. Finn rests his hand just under Poe’s sternum, in seemingly innocent and self-defence manner. He presses Poe’s tensed abdomen enough to pretend he’s pushing him away. The man shivers slightly. 

“I have to warn you, I have a witness.” he glances at Beeps. “And I’m not going down without a fight.” 

“I assure you, I’m getting rid of that witness or any other evidence, and you  _ are _ going down.” Poe leisurely pushes Finn on his back, clenching his grip a little. 

Finn feels his own pulse under Poe's hand, a wild mountain water rushing through the stream,  _ traitorous _ .  _ Poe’s feeling it too, isn’t he?  _ Finn parts his lips and looks up, searching for an answer. When he sees himself reflected in Poe's dark eyes, he falls apart. In a split second he daringly makes a decision.

_ Sink or swim.  _

“If I go down,  _ you  _ go down _ with me _ ,” he breathes and braces Poe’s nape, pulling him. 

The stairs creak. They both go rigid, noses against each other, cheeks flushed, lips  _ nearly touching.  _

_ No, no, no! Not now!  _ Finn can't believe his bad luck. Just when he  _ dared _ , when he overcame his damn fear of crossing the line, when he  _ took the lead!  _ And Poe's  _ so close,  _ his hand moving from Finn's throat to behind his ear, eyes fixed on Finn's mouth.  _ It looks like he wants that too. They need so little!  _

But the creaking intensifies, the footsteps getting closer.  _ Fuck! _

He lets go. Poe recoils too. He immediately scoops BeeBee under his arm and clears his throat. 

“Oh,  _ here you are,  _ Beeps!” he says  _ loudly.  _ “Time to bed! Wish Finn a good night!” 

And he legs it, passing Rey on the threshold and wishing her a good night too. Soon he disappears behind the wall, leaving Finn speechless and startled. 

“Good night!” he finally gasps out in a late response. 

His heart is beating like a pneumatic hammer, blowing up his arteries, skin burns where Poe's hand was. He feels dizzy from all the emotions.  _ Poe wanted it.  _ He didn’t push Finn away, so _ there's no other explanation,  _ right? _ Right? Because he had to know where this was going, hadn't he?  _ Finn trembles, devastated. Now he'll never now! 

He's so angry he decidedly refuses to look at Rey. He good-nights her dryly and jumps under the quilt, switching off the light and is way beyond happy when all she says is, “Sleep well, Peanut.” 

He knows, he won’t. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will burn in hell because of all those almost-kisses I torture you with, but please
> 
> PLEASE
> 
> don't kill me. At least, NOT YET.
> 
> 🙈😂😂😂


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finn-"
> 
> He freezes as Poe calls his name with the softest, the sweetest way someone ever called. Finn meets his eyes and oh, how fast he drowns in them. The warm peaceful gaze melts his heart and for a moment it's like he's weightless, nothing holding his body down. And then, just like that, there's a whole new point of gravity in his universe. 
> 
> Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not even express how greatful I am to mssrj-335 for the beta and advice they gave me when I struggled the most and had a lot of anxiety because I was not sure about this chapter. They healed my soul 💖💖💖
> 
> I am also sooo thankfull for all you lovely comments 💖 they mean a world!
> 
> So here we go with chapter 7, cookie prompt of Krampuskink20, as always late, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!

An hour passes. Then two. Two and half. 

Finn rolls from side to side, unable to find the right position on a bed. He's too triggered. It's like he drank too much caffeine or took some bloody drugs. The problem is _, Poe is worse than drugs,_ very addictive, hard to quit and causing a disastrous withdrawal syndrome _._

He can't stop thinking about the interrupted kiss that was about to happen. He replays it in his head, loops the image of Poe's lips inches apart from his. _It gives him a fucking headache!_ He feels pressure, tightening around his chest, the heart choking on raging blood. It's hard not to breathe, but hard to fill lungs with air. It's hard to stay awake, but hard to fall asleep too. _The_ _lovesick insomnia_. 

He's _desperate_ and he always was a hothead. The yearning is unbearable, the suspense a torture. _Is Poe feeling the same? Or was it just a tease? Playing chicken? If that's so, why did neither of them retreat before they heard Rey's steps? God, he'll lose his mind!_

He huffs and rolls again. Rey sleeps like a log and that's good, as she doesn't see his torment and his wriggling doesn't bother her. He squeezes his eyelids and hisses very quietly. _Calm down, dipshit!_

Of course there’s no way he’s calming down. His stomach twists, painful cramps piercing through his guts. The cold sweat covers his fingers, body trembles with anxiety. _What if that was his best chance?_ He nervously licks his mouth, the air suddenly too dry to breathe. It's like he's suffocating. 

He sneaks out of the room, quietly goes downstairs and heads to the kitchen. He pours the glass of water with shaky hands and sits on the counter, gulping quick. He sighs and stares through the window. 

The world outside is dark and quiet. The snow shines with icy sparkles, white spotless surface reflecting the moonlight. Finn yawns in his wrist, tracking the miraculous patterns frost has painted on the window glass. He’s tired. _So fucking tired._ And he starts to be hungry. _Great._

He spots the cookie tin within his reach and pulls it to his side, inspecting the content. It's full of chocolate chip sticks, which is surprising since Rey ate nearly all of them while making cards. _It has to be some kind of fairy magic._ Or just Leia, filling the tin every evening. Anyway, he can't complain. He dips his teeth in the crunchy soft bar, suddenly finding solace in the sweet rich taste of butter dough and chocolate chunks. The tension slowly releases from his mind. He bets Poe's lips are _so much sweeter_ but at least now he found something he can _actually_ taste. 

His delight is interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the wooden panels. He glances in the direction they come from and his eyes widen. 

It’s Poe. He's sneaking through the corridor, dressed in jeans and a thick sweater. It looks like he’s searching for the boots. He mutters something grumpy under his breath. _Is it Spanish?_ Yeah, it definitely is. Finn barely knows the language, but _la puta mierda_ is quite telling. Not to mention that Poe’s voice goes so much more melodic and _so fucking attractive_. 

Finn's heart goes wild. He hurriedly swallows the rest of the cookie and tilts his head, hesitating. _Why isn't Poe asleep?_ _Should he ask? Or is it not his business what's Poe doing so late in the night?_

Curiosity wins, as he softly clears his throat. “Taking a night stroll?” 

Poe jumps out of his skin with a half-suppressed shriek. He turns around, eyes big and agitated. 

“For Chirst’s sake, Finn!” he pants. “You scared the shit outta me!”

“Sorry," Finn titters. 

“ _You’re not._ ” Poe squint’s his eyes, smirking. He comes a little closer. 

Finn sends him a cheeky smile. _Of course he’s not._ After all it is Poe who’s the culprit of his sleeplessness, so he kinda deserves a little punishment. 

“It’s pretty late for a walk, isn’t it?” He starts eating another cookie. 

“It is,” Poe sighs, suddenly avoiding Finn’s eyes. “Just- Couldn’t sleep. You?” 

“Same.” Finn also looks away.

The silence falls between them and _it’s so strange_ . Finn can feel his uneven heartbeat. _Is the reason Poe's awake what he thinks it is? Or maybe he imagines too much?_

Poe reaches out to the tin. He's fingertips fleetingly stroke Finn's knuckles before they grab a stick. The prickling heat runs over Finn's skin. He observes Poe putting a cookie on his tongue and slowly curling his mouth around it. _Jesus._

Thank goodness, Poe doesn't see the blush on Finn's cheeks. He's looking somewhere ahead, pensively. Finally, he seems to make up his mind about something. 

“I was about to take a night drive in the forest," he mutters. "If you'll take the cookies, you can go with me. After all, I promised you a date once.” 

Finn looks at him, surprised, the hope rumbling inside his chest. _A date?_ Suddenly he remembers. _The rough-terrain car driving._ Poe indeed promised him a lesson. He considers it, fast. _It’s the_ _middle of the night!_ On the other hand… the whole house is sleeping. It could be _just the two of them_.

“Give me five minutes to dress up.” He rapidly closes the tin and jumps off the counter. 

Poe smiles gingerly and for a brief moment he looks like _he's_ _relieved_. “Put something warm on. I’ll make the tea.” 

*

They take the cookies, a hot tea in the thermos, two big blankets and snow chains for the tires. Poe runs the engine, so the car could warm up and they start putting the chains on. Finn never did such a thing, so Poe has to teach him. It turns out quite easy and _quite nice_ since they’re close to each other, hands touching from time to time, when Finn grabs the parts he needs to join and Poe makes sure he did it right. _And their palms always linger a little bit longer than probably should._

When Finn gets behind the wheel it turns out that driving an off-road car is not that easy. He struggles to adjust. It feels _weird_ , too wide, too heavy, _too big._ Even switching the gears doesn’t go so well as he hoped it will. The car bounces on the snowy forest trail, engine roars, displeased. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” he glances at Poe, who ogles the road from the passenger’s seat.

“It’s not. You just need some tips and practise.” Poe smiles sheepishly. “First of all, maintain a constant speed and turn on the brights. They’re better in the forests.” 

He shows how to do it, leaning over and reaching out to the dashboard, gently pressing against Finn. His scent envelopes him like a delicate cashmere shawl _,_ as their bodies slide. _Doesn't Poe trust that he knows how to switch the lights?_ _Or is he doing it on purpose?_

"Should I give it more gas?" Finn glances at him, with a questioning look, even though it's not only the speed he tries to figure out. 

Poe meets his gaze, pupils abruptly dilated. "Eyes on the road," he whispers with an oddly hoarse voice, so Finn does as he says. "You can push the throttle a little more." 

It's already hard to focus but when Poe lays his hand on Finn’s lap to modify the pressure, Finn nearly forgets to keep driving and has to hold back a moan. _That man will be the death of him._

"Now I'll show you a four-wheel-drive, okay?" Poe takes his hand away, only to place Finn's palm on the lever and put his own on the top. "It provides more traction and control. Is that fine if I guide you?" 

_It's more than fine,_ Finn thinks, nodding weakly. Their fingers lace over the knob, tightly, wrists moving together, along with each of Poe's commands. The car neatly drives over the snow bumps, dealing with the narrow steep road. Finn can't decide if he's more aroused by the taming of the beast-machine or by the way Poe's warm palm kneads against his skin. His blood runs hot, knees wobbling slightly, trousers suddenly tighter in his crotch. He squirms discreetly and _really tries_ to keep his mind on the track. If it wasn't for the car, he probably would throw himself at Poe. _Maybe it's better that he can't._

Soon they reach a small hill overlooking the mountain valley. Finn reluctantly takes his hand away to turn the engine off. He hesitates, still not sure if it was just Poe teaching him or _it was_ _something more._ He doesn't dare to ask, nor to move an inch. The answer comes faster than he expects and it's not quite what he was hoping for. 

“The lesson’s over.” Poe takes a backpack and the blankets. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting out of the car.”

He opens the door and stands up, grabbing the bar above the roof. He throws the bag and the covers on the top, then he climbs up, disappearing out of Finn's sight. 

Finn's too surprised to say anything. He quickly follows Poe's steps, poking his head over the car. He watches him with a slightly opened mouth. 

“Ya comin’ or not?” Poe glances at him and there's something playful in his eyes. He had already spread one of the blankets and now he's setting their little snack supplies. When he's done, he crawls to Finn, offering him a hand. 

“You’re crazy.” Finn grabs his wrist, shaking his head with an incredulous smile. He lifts himself up, sitting next to Poe. He looks at the view and gasps with amazement. 

The beautiful valley is winding beneath them. The conifers are covered with thick snow, guarding the mountain slopes like sleeping winter soldiers waiting to be awakened. The sky is draped with dense dark velvet, countless speckles dancing on the black with bright milky shapes. _I_ _t’s so quiet here. So peaceful. So-_

“Magical, isn’t it?” Poe apparently is reading his mind. He sighs softly as he pours the tea and hands the cup to Finn. 

“It is,” Finn whispers, astounded. He slowly takes a sip of citrus honey-sweet liquid. It’s pleasantly hot, steaming on the frosty air, the cup warming his cold hands. He drinks a little bit more and shares with Poe. “I’ve never seen so many stars in all my life.”

Poe dips his mouth in the tea and glances at Finn, smirking. He doesn’t say a word, yet something in his smile gives Finn a tender thrill. He moves a little closer, putting the second blanket over their legs. 

For a while, they sit in silence, admiring the view, drinking the tea and lazily snacking the cookies. The wind hums between the treetops, an owl hoots somewhere in the distance, a lonely serenade among the woods. 

“An eagle-owl,” Poe murmurs under his breath and Finn can’t help giving him a stunned look. 

“How do you know?” he frowns, curious. 

“I was raised in the woods," Poe chuckles. "It comes naturally. My mom taught me how to listen and if you hear some voices often enough, you just know. Nothing special."

"You're wrong." Finn shakes his head. "It _is_ special."

_You are_ , he thinks but hesitates, if he should say it out loud. He unconsciously brushes fingers over Poe’s thigh. 

"Or at least, it is to me."

Poe glances at him and the corner of his lips curls slightly. He's silent for a moment, taking a few shallow breaths. 

"You're sweet," he finally murmurs. Finn freezes as he feels fingertips gently stroking his hand. "In fact, you may be the sweetest person I've ever met."

Finn's heart flutters with a stirring sensation, chest tightens a little. He smiles sheepishly, following Poe's touch. Their knuckles nudge against each other, softly. 

"I'm not _that_ sweet, y'know," he says slowly. "Have my flaws." 

"Oh, I'm aware of that," Poe smirks, amused. He carefully interlaces his hand with Finn's. "That glitter is still stuck to my collarbones, you lil' devil!" 

Finn tries to retort something witty, but suddenly he's lacking in words. He parts his lips, then closes and swallows, throat dry. He barely believes. _They're holding hands._

Poe shifts closer and tilts his head, glaring at Finn, slyly. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook.”

"You're still on that?" Finn gives him a lopsided smile. He tries to ignore his uneven heartbeat as their palms entwine a little tighter. 

"You sprinkled me with shiny dust, had no shame and no regret about it and on top of that, you threatened me!” Poe tuts in disapproval, the tip of his tongue softly making the sound and Finn involuntarily licks his lips. 

"Did I?”

"Yeah…” For a moment Poe looks like he lost the thread. He swallows, nervously, before he glances straight into Finn's eyes. "You did, at the very end…"

Live fire fills Finn's guts. Or maybe it is ice-cold? He's not sure. The only thing he's _sure_ is what Poe’s hinting about. And that he starts untangling their fingers. Finn instinctively squeezes palm, not letting go. Poe's hand's like a glove, _fitting so perfectly_ . He just can't release him. _Doesn't want to_. 

"Finn-"

He freezes as Poe calls his name with the softest, the sweetest way someone ever called. Finn meets his eyes and _oh, how fast he drowns in them_ . The warm peaceful gaze melts his heart and for a moment it's like he's _weightless_ , nothing holding his body down. And then, just like that, there's a whole new point of gravity in his universe. 

_Poe_. 

Poe, who leans in and suddenly all Finn can feel are soft, lightly chapped lips, gingerly meeting his own. A longing sigh escapes his throat as his stomach twists with exaltation. His limbs go weak, heart picks up pace.

Poe is _kissing him_. 

The realization strikes him, the rush of adrenaline washes over him like a violent wave, sweet thick poison filling his veins, crushing his lungs. He feels the heat radiating from Poe's cheeks. 

_It's real._

He finally snaps out of disbelief and delicately presses lips against Poe’s, scrabbling at him, _kissing him back_. Poe trembles with a quiet whine and his hand frees from Finn’s grip, only to reach for his neck and pull him closer. He faintly slides the tongue on Finn's bottom lip and Finn has to clench at his sleeve, too afraid he’ll collapse, head spinning wildly. 

He gasps, pulling away, abruptly needing some air. He shivers as Poe's fingers curl under the line of his jaw, coal-black eyes haloed with thick lashes watchful and concerned, thumb gently brushing the corner of Finn’s mouth. 

“Kiss me, Finn,” Poe whispers with a husky, pleading voice. “Just like you wanted then.” 

The words immediately crawl under Finn’s skin, electrifying, _burning_. In a second he grabs Poe by the collar and tugs him, yearning, claiming his lips. Poe purrs and parts them, inviting. Their tongues collide gently and _Lord, he tastes_ _so much better than Finn dared to imagine!_ He's chocolate from the cookies and a little lemonish because of the tea but underneath all those, he tastes _just Poe_ , which Finn finds to be his new favourite flavour. 

He sneaks inside, _a little_ _deeper,_ craving, and at that Poe _moans,_ right into his mouth _._ That's all it takes for Finn to lose his mind. He wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him even more fervently. Poe returns the caress, swirling the tip of his tongue around Finn's and sucking it slightly. Finn groans with pleasure, a long forgotten thrill creeps down his abdomen. 

Poe slowly pushes him with all his body and lays him on the blanket. His other hand starts unzipping Finn's jacket, then wanders over his chest through the thick material. Finn never wished more to be topless in winter. His palm quickly finds a way under Poe's sweater. _Good God, his skin is so hot it could be in flames!_

"Touch me," he breathes, mindlessly, as they part for half a second. 

Poe pants softly, eyeing him with a hazy gaze. "Show me how," he murmurs and dives to Finn's swollen lips once again. 

The sound Finn makes is something between an aroused growl and a needy wail. He finds Poe's wrist and leisurely guides it under his red hoodie. 

And just when nimble fingers start to climb up his belly, a long, high-pitched howl resounds through the night air. In a brief moment, the second one joins it, then the third and fourth follow. 

Finn jolts sharply. Poe instantly breaks the kiss and retreats his hand, disturbed. 

"Sorry if I-" he stumbles, but Finn quickly shakes his head. 

"No, it's not you.” He nervously looks sideways. "What was that?" 

Poe frowns, as if trying to guess what he means, but there's the howling again, louder than before, more voices accompanying the spooky choir. Finn nearly jumps in Poe's embrace, the piercing sound vibrating through his whole body, _petrifying_. To his surprise, Poe smirks and tugs him closer, giggling. 

"Scared of wolves, Little Red Riding Hood?" he murmurs, teasing. 

“Wolves?” Finn tenses, anxious. 

“You don't have to worry.” Poe eyes him, smiling calmly. “They’re far down the valley. They’re just loud.”

“So- They’re not gonna come here?” Finn doesn't seem convinced. 

“Oh, for sure they will!” Poe squints his eyes and gives him a wolfish grin. “I’ll summon them and tell them to eat you!”

Finn can’t help the chuckle. “No, you won’t!”

"I will," Poe looks at him from under half-closed eyelids, scooping him even closer and moving the hand back under his blazer. "Although I'm afraid I'll devour you before they get here."

And with that he kisses Finn again, _hungrily._ It's like he _missed him,_ like he waited for this moment and Finn wants to believe it. He gives in, bracing him at the hips, pulling. It doesn't take long for Poe to understand. He straddles Finn's lap. The roof creaks with a hollow sound, but they couldn't care less. 

Finn moans loudly, as Poe licks a track from the angle of his jaw up to his ear, sucking and scratching his teeth on Finn's skin, cold air immediately freezing the wet trace, making Finn shiver. The desire overflows his mind and body from head to toe and before he even thinks, he rolls his hips against Poe's jeans. 

Poe groans. " _Eager_ Red Riding Hood, " he mutters, amused. "Not little at all."

And even though Finn's sure it's not what Poe meant, the words' choice is so poor, he can't help the loud snort as he starts laughing. 

At first Poe doesn't get his reaction, frowning. As soon as he finally does, his face turns red. He gasps, covering his mouth with a hand. 

"Oh my God, that's not what I-" he nearly chokes with embarrassment and Finn snickers even harder. "I'm _so sorry_!" 

"I've always known The Wolf was a perv!" Finn grins, amused, blood cooling slowly. 

He sits up as he sees Poe's truly confused. He wraps his forearms around his waist. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just teasing."

"I know," Poe looks abashed. "Just-" 

He nibbles at his lower lip before he shyly strokes Finn's cheek and meets his eyes. 

"I like you, Finn. Much more than you think," he whispers. "Much _much_ more. I don't want you to think that what I do is only about- you know- _fooling around_."

Finn opens his eyes widely, lips parting in disbelief. Is he dreaming? 

Poe _likes him_. 

_More than likes him._

For a moment he's speechless. That probably gives Poe even more anxiety, as he squirms in his arms. 

"Of course I don't expect you to feel the same and if it's not what you hoped for, then of course I'll-" he starts babbling, nervously. 

"Shush!" Finn hushes him, trying to collect his thoughts and make a sentence which will accurately mean all of what he wants to tell him. 

But it's not an easy task. He never was a talker in that matters. Everything suddenly sounds shallow and dull in his head and _Poe deserves so much better_. Oh God, what to say? 

As he feels Poe's concerned gaze on his face, he understands there's no time to think. He has to say or _do something,_ at least, so he gives Poe a warm, soothing smile and tenderly kisses him on the lips. No rush, no hunger. Just a soft, gentle kiss, saying _I feel the same._ He hopes Poe understands. With the way Poe quivers and sinks into him, arms finding their way around Finn's neck, he thinks he might have the point. He softly kisses back and pulls away, eyes strangely vulnerable. Finn smiles again and brushes his cheekbone, comforting. Poe smirks and looks down, black lashes nearly touching his blushed skin. 

"We should get home, it's getting colder and colder," he murmurs quietly. 

"Yeah," Finn nudges him with his nose and cuddles for a few more seconds, before Poe gets off his lap. 

He still struggles to speak, as the joy blooming in his chest clenches his throat and squeezes his lungs. He's so happy he doesn't notice when they gathered all of the stuff from the roof and got back to the car, driving down the hill. 

Poe is also silent, leaning in the seat. He's probably a little sleepy from the car heat, because he rests his head on the glass and stares numbly at the dark silhouettes of the trees behind the window. 

When they reach the lodge, it's quarter past four. They shut the car in the garage, pretending that it was there all the time and silently sneak inside the house, undressing from chilled jackets and boots. 

Finn titters as they carefully climb up the stairs, finally finding his tongue again. "We're gonna be dead in the morning, you know?" 

"Mhmm," Poe mutters behind his back with a somehow tired voice. 

"You already sound like a zombie," Finn whispers and looks over his shoulder, smirking. 

"Better hide, or I'll bite you and suck your brain," Poe jokes dryly, then sighs. 

"You okay?" Finn glances at him once again having a strange feeling something's different. 

"Yeah, just tired." Poe smiles sheepishly and rubs his back curtly, passing him at the corridor. He heads to his room. "Sleep well."

Finn smiles back and shakes his head. Well, of course something's different. They _kissed_ . _A lot_. Combining it with sheer cold weather and an hour on the clock, no surprise Poe's out of his usual energy. 

"Night, Poe" he mumbles and yawns, then quietly sneaks through the open door of his and Rey's bedroom. 

He doesn't make it far inside as he stops. 

Two balls lay on the bed. One is bigger and rolled up in a quilt like a burrito. He's sure it is Rey. The second one is smaller and snores, curled on Finn's pillow. Covered with its own fluffy ginger tail. 

_Oh boy._

Beeps took over his place and he definitely doesn't have a heart to cast her away. Looks like he's sleeping on the couch. 

He sighs and discreetly walks out, heading to the stairs again. He shivers, seeing a shadow moving on his side, quickly realizes it's Poe, also sneaking out of the room. The man freezes, not making a sound. For a moment he looks stressed as he eyes Finn. 

"Have you seen Beeps?" he whispers finally, walking a little closer and looking around. 

"Yes, she's sleeping in my bed," Finn chuckles, "so I'm taking the couch."

"That's ridiculous," Poe rolls his eyes and turns to Finn’s room. "Sorry for that, I'll take her." 

"No, it's fine!" Finn jumps and catches him by his wrist, stopping. "Let her be. Besides, you'd wake up Rey."

Poe hesitates but lets go. He gives Finn a strange look, then stares at their hands. Finn smiles gingerly and brushes his thumb over Poe's skin. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Poe?" he mouths out, getting an odd feeling again. _What is it?_

"I'm fine," Poe waves his free hand and smiles reassuringly. "You don't have to worry."

"Okay, in that case… " Finn's still a little uncertain but he dares to lean toward and softly smooch Poe's cheekbone. "Goodnight, Poe."

As he turns away and walks down the stairs, the look on Poe's face haunts him. _Not good. He's missing something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback highly appreciated 💖


	8. Fruitcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, he would make him tea every morning if he could just watch that gorgeous smile of his. He could look at him day by day, wake up and fall asleep by his side. He would worship him till the end of the fucking world. He’s so…
> 
> ...in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments for previous chapter! It was nice to see your relief when they kissed :D although we still have some chapters to ggo and our boys have some things to figure out between them!
> 
> As always big love for mssrj-335 for beta and tips 💖 
> 
> Krampuskink20 open prompt
> 
> Enjoy!

He wakes up underslept, eyes dry and burning, as if sand is underneath his eyelids. He has no idea how long he slept, but for sure it's not enough. As he yawns he notices the movement in front of the couch, someone's hand placing a cup of coffee at the table. He rubs his eyes. Is it for him? 

"Did Rey take all your cover or did she kick you out?" 

It's Luke, standing next to the couch, barefoot, wearing a T-shirt and black leggings. He takes a sip of his own coffee. Finn blinks and raises on one elbow. 

"Something like that," he murmurs sleepily. "Mornin'. What time is it?" 

"It's yoga time. Get up and drink the coffee I made you, you're joining me." Luke rushes him with a gesture. "I'm not gonna be an old man, embarrassing myself in front of a youngster all alone, so you would laugh behind my back. Move your ass!" 

Finn jumps to his feet, seeing that Luke's not joking at all. He quickly gulps the espresso and stands on the carpet next to the man. Luke glances at him, mute, then bends, touching knees with his forehead and straightening his legs. Finn's jaw drops.  _ Holy shit!  _ That's definitely  _ not  _ what he expected from Rey's dad!

It doesn't take long to find out  _ who's  _ embarrassing himself here. Finn barely follows the positions, even though he never was a couch potato and rather did sports regularly.  _ Jesus Christ! That old man is a fucking ninja! _ Finn really tries to not grunt when his limbs refuse to cooperate and head gets dizzy from looking at the Christmas Tree upside down. Not mentioning the balance he's not able to maintain and has to constantly catch Luke by his shoulder. But he keeps going. By the time they're done, he's panting with muscles sore and shaky, temples wet . Luke doesn't even sweat. He sighs happily and pats Finn's back, approving. 

"Good job, kiddo! Now, I had to take a shower. Will you be so kind and gather the coffee cups?" 

Finn nods and takes the cups, so Luke walks away. As he passes the stairs he greets someone. The voice answering him makes Finn smile. Poe. 

Indeed, Poe comes from around the corner, clean and freshly dressed. His gaze is a little tired though. 

"Hi, zombie boy!" Finn straightens his sleeping clothes and clears his throat. He feels a bit shy after last night's events, but gives Poe a beaming smile. 

"Oh hi! Someone's an early bird!" Poe notices him and smiles too, but something in his eyes seems restrained. "I see Luke got you into yoga!" 

"I wouldn't call that  _ yoga _ ," Finn titters, shaking his head. 

He comes closer, grabbing Poe's palm and kneading it softly. Poe squeezes his fingers and seems that he relaxes a bit. Finn smirks, relieved, then goes back to the topic. 

"It was a disaster."

"Can't judge, I haven't seen," Poe murmurs, back to his normal teasy mood and gives Finn a wicked wink. "But you can show me a few of your favourite positions." 

Finn snorts, ears burning in flames as he imagines some  _ different  _ positions he would gladly show Poe one day. "You wish!" 

Poe giggles with a devilish grin pulling at his lips. He shifts an inch or two, hesitating, then leans in Finn's space, as if trying to kiss him. And as much as Finn wants nothing more, he feels  _ sticky _ after exercises and that makes him uncomfortable. 

"I should probably take a shower," he dodges with an apologetic smile. 

"Oh! Sure!" Poe steps back, his face flushed and oddly confused. "Sorry…" 

"No need. See you in minutes!" Finn brushes his arm and flees, wishing to get back as quickly as possible. 

*

It comes out that yoga with Luke was the most peaceful moment of the day. 

Finn never makes it downstairs as he promised. First, he bumps into Rey, as he gets out of the shower and quickly decides to start babbling, giving her a detailed report about his morning training. It's all smoke and mirrors, but seems to work since Rey doesn't ask any questions about his absence in bed or his tiredness. 

Then, there's Beeps who's definitely more than well-slept, all jaunty and playful. He doesn't even suspect her vicious actions, and only realizes she stole his briefs and a sock, when a ginger tail dashes away from his suitcase. He has to chase her, then search some ridiculous places before he finds the sock in a plant pot and the briefs hidden on the lowest bookshelf at the corridor. 

When he finally manages to get to the kitchen he's nearly smashed by Ben. The huge man is running like a wounded buffalo, fuming and panting, thrashing around the living room and the hallway, frantically opening all the drawers and cupboards. 

"Did someone see my keys?!" he yells, angry. "I need to find them,  _ now!  _ I'm gonna be late at the airport!" 

"Could you please stop shouting and at least eat some breakfast?" Leia scolds him and tries to shove a packed-up sandwich in his pocket when something jingles inside it. Ben huffs with relief and digs in his coat, pulling out the missing keys. 

"No time for that, I won't stand the old man grumbling about my delay!" he growls, but catches the sandwich-bundle of Leia's hand and smooches her curtly on the cheek, then yells once again. "Does anyone have any requests?! I am leaving in a minute!" 

Rey sprints down the stairs, a hollow rumble echoing under her bare feet. "Send the letters at the post office on your way back!" 

"Buy me some fishing magazines please!" Luke raises his hand from the couch. 

"Okay, letters and magazines!" Ben repeats, hurriedly putting on his long boots. "Anything else?" 

Leia pats his back, then hugs him slightly with a meaningful smile on her face. "Try not to kill your father."

Ben smirks. "You're putting too much faith in me, mum." He kisses Leia once again and walks out the door. 

*

There's a lot to be done before tomorrow's Christmas Eve. As they're eating a fast breakfast, Leia has a long list of tasks to be done and vividly discusses it with Rey. Luke participates too, from time to time adding some remarks. Finn doesn't have much to say since he barely knows about Skywalkers' traditions, but he listens, curious. He also tries to make eye contact with Poe but it's  _ hard _ , as the man is absorbed by the cake debate. 

" _ Four _ !" Rey negotiates. 

"Too much! They'll be wasted!" Leia is adamant. "Besides, we have so much to do and so less hands to work it'll be a miracle if we bake two!" 

"No no no!" she cries. "At least three!" 

"I have to support Rey in that matter!" Poe interferes and tousles the girl's hair. "Especially since she, Ben and I will never agree about which one is the most delicious. Although it's the fruitcake _ of course _ !" 

" _ Of course _ it's the white chocolate cheesecake!" Rey huffs, piercing him with her eyes. 

"And the third one?" Finn asks, mouth already watering with the options he just heard. 

"I guess it's the gingerbread bundt cake," Leia chuckles, sighing. 

Finn's eyes glow, because he truly loves the gingerbread spices. 

"Oh, that sounds  _ so delicious! _ " 

Rey and Poe give him a death stare. 

"Traitor!" They exclaim simultaneously, then burst out laughing, high-fiving each other. 

"You should be grateful, since I'm leaving more for you and less from Ben!" Finn teases. 

"Oh trust me, you won't leave us any more, you'll just eat them all and  _ lecture us _ about gingerbread's superiority!" Poe squints his eyes and lightly stab Finn's calf with his toe under the table. "That's how it always works!"

Finn smiles at him, a warm feeling curling in his lower belly. Finally he got his attention. He follows Poe's leg and brushes his ankle. Poe pretends he doesn't feel it, but the small breath he sucks says otherwise.  _ Gotcha.  _

"Okay, three cakes then," Leia's voice pulls him back to reality. "But that means we're having a quick simple lunch today and Rey and I will need some help in the kitchen."

"Oh oh oh!" Rey exclaims, clasping her hands. "What about a bonfire in the evening? I can make some easy pasta for lunch and then we can have sausages and bread baked over the fire for supper! No cooking required and the kitchen will be free so we can cook in peace!"

"She has her point! We can chop the wood and drag some longer logs for sitting," Luke offers. 

Leia frowns with a thoughtful smile as she wonders for a moment. "That's actually a really good idea! I'll gladly relax after working! And we could sing together! Would you like to play us some songs, Poe?" 

_ Play _ ?

"Yeah, sure!" Poe nods, excited. "I'll just need some hand warmers so my fingers won't freeze to the guitar!" 

_ Oh dear Lord _ . Poe  _ plays guitar _ ! 

Finn's already _so gone_ for him and now it's like the sweetest ache spreads all over his lungs, making him fall for Poe even more. He always had a thing for musicians. And Poe is such a _wonderful creature!_ So _handsome_! So _talented_! 

He stares at the man with a melting gaze until Poe notices it and blushes. Finn smirks, his feet slowly wanders up Poe's jeans. 

"Can you play  _ Let it snow _ ?" he tries to chat up. 

The corner of Poe's mouth upturns in a smug smile. 

"I can play  _ anything. _ " 

*

After breakfast Luke and Poe head to the backyard. Finn follows them, wanting to help but as he's on the threshold, the firm grip tugs him by the collar. 

"Oh no no no, my dear Peanut! You stay with us!" 

It's Rey. Finn grunts. 

"What? Why? I want to help cut the logs!" 

"They'll do just fine," she assures him, pulling him to the kitchen. " _ We  _ on the other hand could use your assistance! And since Luke hates baking and Poe is even a bigger glutton for a raw batter than I am, you're our last hope!" 

Looks like he has no choice. He sighs and throws the last longing glance at Poe, who's already outside, sharpening the axe.  _ Damn,  _ he was so counting on some lumberjacking lesson! Not mentioning  _ the additional advantages and distractions _ that could appear from under Poe's sweater. But most of all, he just really wanted to spend some time with him, see how they are after last night's events, make sure Poe's okay. He still remembers the very last look on Poe's face yesterday. He seemed  _ insecure _ , but  _ why _ ? It worries him. 

Unfortunately, he has no time to think about it. Leia immediately clothes him in an apron and brings him all the needed ingredients and utensils. In no time, he's fully enveloped in cooking madness. He keeps asking for instructions, tries to follow the glazed ham recipe while Rey fillets the salmon on one side and Leia spices the duck on the other. 

The time passes quickly, the fridge gradually fills up with more and more christmas fare. Luke and Poe only come inside to rest in between setting up a place for a bonfire and clearing snow from the driveway. 

Despite Finn’s mixing fruitcake batter, he volunteers to make them tea. He pours hot water in each mug and fills it with honey, lemon and raspberry marmalade, daring to sneak an extra teaspoon of raspberries for Poe. Luke doesn’t detect his little scam, hurriedly grabbing the cup and calling Leia to walk outside and judge the hearth’s placement. Poe’s stays and dips his mouth into the liquid. Finn glimpses a delighted expression on his face and feels his heart skips a beat.

_ God _ , he would make him tea every morning if he could just watch that gorgeous smile of his. He could look at him day by day, wake up and fall asleep by his side. He would  _ worship  _ him till the end of the fucking world. He’s so…

... _ in love with him _ .

The emotion gushes in his mind and it's so powerful he needs to sit for a moment. The bowl with the batter rests on his lap, hands limp and not able to stir.  _ He’s unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him _ . He didn’t expect he’d feel that  _ so soon _ , but he  _ does _ and he can’t even help it. With Poe everything’s  _ different _ . 

“You okay, Finn?” Poe’s voice breaks through the void of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, just-” he flinches and smiles, sheepishly. For a moment he’s completely unaware what Poe is just doing as he reaches the hand at Finn’s lap, until a glint of a teaspoon catches his attention. 

“Hey!” he gasps, appalled. 

Poe quickly scoops the batter and shoves it into his mouth with a nefarious sparkle in his eyes, then slowly licks the spoon and stares into the bowl again. 

“Did you make it?” he asks with a surprised tone. 

“Yes, why?” Finn critically eyes the raw cake as he suddenly feels self-conscious. 

“It’s…” Poe hesitates and stealthily ogles Rey, bustling around the oven. “It’s even better than Leia’s. But I beg you, do  _ not  _ tell her that!”

He spoons the fruitcake once again. 

“You just say so to gobble up the batter!” Finn snorts. “Rey told me  _ everything _ !”

Poe cocks his eyebrows, eating up another portion. “Did she?”

“Yeah!”

“Then I guess she forgot to tell you I never lie to people I care ab-” 

Poe sucks a sharp breath, holding his tongue and gives Finn a bewildered look. Finn frowns, surprised. Was he about to say  _ care about _ ? Why did he stumble? Is it because Rey’s too close? Why does he look so  _ freaked out _ ? 

He never manages to ask as Luke and Leia come back to the kitchen, and a few minutes later they all hear the clamor outside the house, quickly escalating. 

The door abruptly opens. Ben storms in, boiling with rage and ripping his coat and boots off. 

“You’re the  _ very last _ person who can lecture me! Next time take a cab!” he shouts out with a hoarse voice and throws a big travel bag on the floor, then rushes upstairs to his room slamming the door so hard Finn’s sure a plaster came off the wall. 

“Yeah, throw a tantrum, like adults do! Great way to deal with criticism! Grow up!”

A tall gray-haired man walks through the door, yelling back at Ben and setting a suitcase next to the bag. Right after him a huge shaggy briard runs into the hallway, barking loudly and immediately rushing and jumping at Luke. 

"Chewie, my friend!" Luke catches him, barely maintaining balance as the dog is  _ massive _ . 

"Han!" Leia takes off the apron and walks toward the man, huffing, brows furrowed. "What's that fuss about? Why do you both yell at each other?" 

"He's a fucking road hog!" The man waves his hands, irritated. "He drives like a madman! Zero self-preservation instinct!" 

"As they say, the apple never falls far from the tree," Leia mutters, shaking her head. 

"I was not _ that  _ stupid!" Han huffs but leans forward and hugs her tight, breathing in her neck. "Mmmm, you smell delicious, sweetie."

"It's probably the roasted duck. And stop calling me sweetie, you scruffy-looking tramp!" she snarls. 

"Oh, so you  _ do  _ like my jacket, princess?" Han snorts, teasing. 

"It's awful," Leia smirks and let's him go. "Come, I'll make you a coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I wanted to write all in one chapter but it came out too long so I divided it for chapter 8 and chapter 9 
> 
> Which means next chapter is coming SOON! 
> 
> Stay safe! ❤️


	9. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Santa tell me, if you’re really there  
> Don’t make me fall in love again  
> If he won’t be here next year
> 
> Santa tell me if he really cares  
> Cause I can’t give it all away  
> If he won’t be here next year…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly there!
> 
> Thank you all for marvellous feedback in the last chapter 💖💖💖 and sorry for making you anxious with Poe's reaction. 
> 
> This chapter will hopefully make it up to you!  
> It is also very music inspired, since the whole idea of starting this fanfic was born in my car while I was driving and heard it, listened to the words and thought how lovely it would suit Finn and Poe! I've put one of my fav versions in the link, if you wanna check, enjoy :)
> 
> Also a big big heart for mssrj-335 for all the checking and feedback and support! 💖
> 
> Open prompt of Krampuskink20

They're sitting around the bonfire, baking bread and sausages over the flames. The fire crackles lazily over the wood, spatting sparks in the air. Pleasant heat warms their cores, orange and yellow gleams dance over their faces. 

It’s all so cozy, so  _ at home _ . Finn leans on Rey’s shoulder, sighing happily. She strokes his knee and nuzzles her cheek over his scalp. 

“Do you still regret coming for Christmas with me?” she whispers and chuckles. 

“I regret not coming all those years earlier, when you offered,” he smiles. 

“Told ya!” she giggles and kisses him softly on a forehead, then overtakes his stick and usurps his sausage. 

He snickers, not surprised at all, then looks across the fire, at Poe chatting with Leia, acoustic guitar on his knees, cheeks flushed from mulled wine.  _ He’s so pretty _ . But why is he sitting so far? Finn needs to sneak to his side. After all, the day was so busy, they barely had a chance to talk. 

Wanting to make the place swapping looking casual, Finn stands up and goes to play with Beeps and Chewie for a moment, throwing them a twig. It’s pretty fun, as the dog and the fox wallow in the snow, trying to overrun each other in catching the stick. Chewbacca is so big he barely makes it when they turn, Beeps nimbly dodging him sideways. Fortunately his paws are enormously long and he makes up for the pace, so in the end, chances are fair and square. 

After a while Finn comes back, searching for a spot near Poe. Just when he finds it and tries to approach, he hears a loud cheerful call. 

"So, Finn! You're new here. What's your story?"

Han waves his hand, inviting him on an empty log by his side. He gives Finn a curious look.

"Um," Finn stutters, not comfortable that suddenly all eyes are on him. "There's not much to say I guess. I'm a friend of Rey-"

"Best friend!" she corrects grinning over the toasted bread, generously spread with garlic butter. .

"That's right," Finn smiles. He reluctantly walks towards Han and sits, trying to be polite.

"We study at the same university and share a flat."

Han nods as he pulls a flask from his jacket and passes it to Finn. "Nice. Now, help yourself! This is an old fine whisky!"

Finn guesses it’s kind of Han’s way to break the ice, so he takes a sip. Fiery liquid burns his throat as he swallows. _ God, that’s fucking strong!  _ He struggles not to cough or flinch.

“You said you study. What’s your major?” Han takes the whisky out of his hands and also gulps some of it, continuing the conversation. 

"Same as Rey’s,” Finn explains briefly. “Engineering Physics." 

He knows Han means no harm, but he  _ truly  _ doesn't like to be the center of attention. The faster they’ll get over it, the better. 

"Another brainiac! Good!" Han grins and winks to Rey. "You found a fine boy."

"He's not my boy," she shakes her head and sighs. "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"You brought him for Christmas to the Skywalkers' family, so he has to be your boyfriend or suicidal!" Han chortles. "Or you didn’t show him the force of Skywalkers' quarrel yet!"

"We did, but just a pinch, not to scare him off." Luke titters and steals Han’s flask to also dip his mouth. "Besides, you put on quite a show today too!"

"You mean me and Ben?” Han raises his eyebrows and laughs. “Oh c’mon! Day like every day!” 

Luke purses his lips, thinking. “Yeah, probably you’re right.” 

Han snorts, then he points his finger at Finn, smirking. He gets back to the topic. "I must say, they're walking on eggshells around you! You have to be a really nice guy!"

Finn smiles gingerly, not particularly sure what to say. He moves slightly, trying to flee, but Han's apparently not finished yet.

"So, if not Rey…” he nudges Finn with an elbow. “Any other girlfriend?"

"No," Finn shakes his head, _ too fast _ . He regrets it, because Han notices the rush.

"A boyfriend then?"

_ Shit _ . Finn stiffens.  _ That's a good fucking question. _

Did last night make them boyfriends? Of course he wishes it did, but have no idea how Poe feels about it. Han's question is like a mine field, one false move and he'll screw things up. 

He tries to peek at Poe, fast and discreet but when he does, it's even worse. Poe eyes him with anxiety, muscles on his face strangely tense.  _ Oh God, what does he expect? _ Is it too fast to confirm? Is it too important to deny? Or maybe it's something else he just can't figure out in Poe's gaze?

He can feel his hand sweating over a flask Han handed him once again. He gulps the alcohol, desperately considering how to wriggle out of this. The rescue comes from the least expected side.

"For fuck's sake, dad!" Ben groans at his father and scowls him from a distance. "Stop cringing people with your nosy questions!" 

"I'm not cringing anyone!" Han grunts, miffed. "I’m just trying to get to know him!" 

Finn gets an impression that Ben curtly stares at Poe, then at him. As if he's  _ wary _ .  _ What the hell _ ? 

"Or to  _ investigate  _ him." Ben snorts. "Stop applying your detective kink on everyone else!" 

"Boys!" Leia interferes, trying to cut them. 

"You're being ridiculous, Ben!" Han ignores her and huffs.

“Just leave him, okay?” Ben doesn’t step back. “He’s clearly uncomfortable!”

“The only one who’s  _ clearly uncomfortable _ here is you, son!” Han rolls his eyes. “But guess what! Not everyone lives a furtive life like you! All I want to say is - if Finn has a boyfriend, it’s cool! That’s all!”

"I don't!" Finn spits out, stomach twisting in a knot. He just wants to _ get over it! _

"Oh! Okay," Han silences, a little off guard by his tone, which is stressed. "Sorry if I-" 

"It's fine," Finn mumbles. 

He glances at Poe, worried about his reaction and a cold shiver runs down his spine, because Poe doesn't look at him anymore, eyes down on his guitar. His fingers tremble a little as he tunes the strings.  _ Oh no.  _

“Well,  _ father, _ are you pleased?” Ben mocks.

“What the fuck is your problem, Ben?” Han snaps at him. 

“Could you both shut up?!” Leia bawls, her patience wearing thin. “It was supposed to be a peaceful nice evening, not a fight between two stuck-up, half-witted baboons!” 

Rey cackles loudly at her words, the men silence, embarrassed. Luke sighs, tired of the screams. “Poe, play us something so they quit this nonsense.” 

Poe nods his head, mute. He wonders for a moment, then chooses  _ Walking in the Winter Wonderland.  _ He doesn’t sing though. Finn hunches, guilt growing in his guts. 

The sound of the guitar makes all the tension between the family start to fade. Ben sits by Rey’s side, offering her some caramel candies from his pocket. Han ruffles Chewbacca, who came back and laid at his feet, exhausted after chasing Beeps. Leia pours herself another mug of wine and sips, closing her eyes and letting all the nerves go. Even Poe’s expression softens a bit, as he’s more and more occupied in playing. 

As the first song quiets, Luke hums a note, then sings. 

“ [ _ Go tell it on the mountain _ ](https://youtu.be/qvRsy5Zh5fY) …” 

Poe catches the melody impressively quickly and hums too. It doesn’t take long and he starts to sing out loud, accompanying Luke. Finn blinks and smirks unwittingly. It’s like the music  _ flows  _ through Poe, like  _ he’s flying,  _ all the troubles suddenly forgotten, face bright and joyful.  _ How is he doing it?  _

Whatever kind of magic it is, it’s highly contagious. Ben joins them in a third voice, Leia follows. Rey doesn’t want to stay behind too. Soon a whole choir is chanting over the fire, every single bit of nasty atmosphere vanishing in the dark frosty night. Finn can’t help the irrational relief blooming in his chest. 

“ _ Go tell it on the mountain, over the hills and everywhere _ …!” Poe trills loudly and glances in Finn’s direction. Their eyes meet. Finn freezes. Poe’s mouth quivers but finally turns into an uncertain smile . He nods toward Finn, as if encouraging to sing. Finn shakes his head. 

_ That’s a bad idea _ . 

Poe frowns and this time his nod is  _ demanding _ , his accords becoming stronger, voice more resonant.  _ Is he challenging him?  _

Apparently not only him. Han elbows Finn and starts clasping.

“C’mon!” he shouts in between verses. 

He gives up and shyly joins the chorus. In a flash he’s pulled into the rhythm, song vibrating in his lungs. No one cares if he’s a little out of tune and it’s  _ so cool! _ He starts swaying and smiles widely, as he sees Poe grins at him. 

For the next hour they sing multiple christmas songs and carols. When Poe starts  _ Please come home for Christmas _ , Ben takes Leia’s hand and drags her into the snow, starting to dance. Finn feels so good, he follows him, asking Rey. She instantly agrees, so they waltz around the fire. Luke and Han look at each other, then shrug shoulders, sipping from the flask again. They join the rest and  _ God, they’re so drunk. _ Luke takes the lead. Han snorts but keeps up, tripping over Chewie every so often. 

A song later they swap. Luke steals Rey and Han approaches Leia, bowing gallantly. Ben takes an opportunity to sneak home, dialing a number on his phone, probably Kylie’s. That leaves Finn without a pair, so he sits back at the bench and stares at singing Poe with dreamy, a little foggy eyes.  _ Well, he drank a bit too.  _

The dancing carries on with the following  _ Step into Christmas  _ and  _ Rockin’ Around.  _ After  _ Merry Christmas Everyone  _ Poe starts running out of ideas, so many of the songs already played. He takes a break to warm up the hands and sip some wine. 

“More, Dameron!” Han yells as he swirls Rey around without any music.

“Prompt me! I don’t know what else to play!” Poe whines. “I played nearly  _ everything! _ ”

“I don’t know!” Han giggles, which ends up in a hiccup. “Something that’s on your mind, Poe! Something… from the heart!”

Poe’s lips part, brow furrows. He looks somewhere far ahead, wondering. 

“ _ From the heart _ , you say…?” he finally mutters. 

He adjusts on the bench and grabs the guitar again. Just before his hands touch the strings, he fleetingly looks at Finn, then sucks a long shaky breath and starts playing. His voice resounds, hushed and warm. 

_ “[Santa tell me](https://youtu.be/ZrVPPkphoXY), if you’re really there… Don’t make me fall in love again, if he won’t be here next year…”  _

Finn jolts, deeply touched by Poe’s tone. It’s so  _ different  _ from the other songs _ ,  _ so  _ emotional  _ . Like it’s…  _ personal _ . 

“ _ Santa tell me if he really cares… Cause I can’t give it all away, if he won’t be here next year… _ ”

Poe lifts his head and pins him with an aching, yearning gaze. Finn holds his breath feeling his pupils blown wide. Is Poe… singing this  _ to him _ ? He looks at the man, disoriented. Poe’s eyes glow over the fire, mirroring the flames.  _ Sorrowful.  _

_ Oh God, he is. _

The heart in Finn’s chest wrenches, blood runs out of his face, skin prickles numbly. He doesn’t understand. Why is Poe aiming those words to him? Does he not trust Finn cares? Isn’t it obvious that…

All at once, he realizes. 

_ He never said it back. _

When Poe told him that he  _ more than likes  _ him, Finn just  _ kissed  _ him, hoping Poe would understand but… 

_ He said nothing. _

And he’s _ leaving  _ in a few days. 

And he _ lives over three hundred miles away from here _ . 

Which probably led Poe to a conclusion that…

“... _ this is just a fling… _ ” 

Finn’s throat goes dry and tight, an invisible lump stuck in it.  _ Oh no no no!  _

“ _ But I don’t want a new broken heart. This year I’ve got to be smart.. _ .” Poe hums.. 

Mild panic overtakes Finn’s mind.  _ That’s not what it is! _

He takes a nervous breath and jumps out of the bench as if it’s burning him. He walks toward Poe, weak-kneed and fighting the convulsing stomach. He can’t even feel his face, all muscles turned into stone. As he sits by Poe’s side, his back is covered in cold sweat. 

“Poe, we need to talk,” he breathes as the song quiets. 

Poe swallows and for a longer moment avoids Finn’s eyes. .

“Yes, we do,” he whispers. His lips tremble. When he finally looks up, the pain marks his expression. “Just… not here. Meet me after midnight in my room.” 

*

The hours have never dragged like this in his whole life. After they ended a bonfire and moved inside, Finn was even more than happy that Luke and Han got high as a kite and immediately went to bed. Then he gave his best to help Rey and Leia clean and talk them down to rest too. At least he didn’t have to worry about Ben, who locked himself upstairs some time before, only the sound of his chatting with Kylie echoing between the bathroom and Poe’s room. 

Neither shower nor playing cards with Rey before sleep don’t distract Finn enough to stop feeling nauseous. The longer he waits, the worse it gets. 

When the hands of the clock finally come close to midnight, he feels  _ petrified.  _ What if Poe had already made up his mind? What if he wouldn't give Finn a chance to explain? Knowing that Poe had been avoiding him since they left the backyard doesn’t help at all.  _ Jesus, he’s freaking out.  _

He tries to form up a few sensible sentences in his head, about how he feels and how he wants to apologize to Poe for not telling him earlier. Explaining this whole misunderstanding. But it’s an uphill battle, words tangle in his brain. He gives up when the clock downstairs strikes twelve times. 

He slowly sneaks out of the bedroom and heads to Poe’s door. He knocks, careful and quiet, not wanting to make noise. When there’s no answer, he dares to step in. 

Poe’s room is dim and empty, only Beeps lays on the sheets, copper fur lit by the lamp standing beside the bed. She lifts her snout and eyes him, curious. Finn sighs, disappointed. Poe’s not even here. 

The fox jumps off the bed and trots towards him, yelping. She catches him by the long leg of his pajamas, pulling. 

“Huh?” he frowns, but follows. 

BeeBee runs through the room and stops by the windowsill, pointing her nose at it. Finn blinks. The window is open and there’s Poe’s voice when Finn comes closer, although he doesn’t understand a thing of what the man is saying.

“...y estoy tan enamorado de él…” The sentence is broken by a long wistful sigh. “Oh mamá, si tan solo estuvieras aquí…” 

“Poe?” Finn leans over, surprised. 

He sees Poe sitting not far from the window, wrapped in a thick blanket, arms bracing the knees tucked up to his chin. He only moves at Finn’s call. 

“Oh…” he stumbles, a little embarrassed. 

“I thought you were scared of heights,” Finn slowly climbs outside, to sit by him. 

“I am, but I don’t feel it here. It's the flattest part of the roof,” Poe mumbles and makes some space for him. 

He shares the blanket. Finn crawls under it, but keeps a distance, uncertain if he can come closer. They sit in silence for a longer while, looking far ahead and breathing out the steam in the cold night air. Finn’s heart beats loud and heavy, lungs contract painfully. He doesn’t know how to start. He takes a breath to overcome the fear, but Poe is faster. 

“Listen, Finn... ” he sighs and eyes him. “About yesterday…” 

Finn tenses. 

“I said… what I said,” Poe continues slowly and with difficulty. “And I know that I also said I do not expect you to-” 

He grunts and wriggles slightly. “Because _ I don’t _ . It’s just-”

Finn watches him struggle and doesn’t dare to move or interrupt him. He’s so stressed he barely can think. Poe goes on. 

“I don’t tend to get attached very quickly but with you it was…  _ so easy...  _ because it’s like we’re on the same wavelength and-” 

“Poe-” Finn finally snaps out of stupor. 

“What I mean is- I understand if you don’t feel the same. You came here just for winter holidays and it’s probably not what you were looking for and-  _ it’s fine _ . But…” 

Poe doesn’t hear him, already triggered. His voice trembles a bit. “I’m a man with a heart on a sleeve, you know… And being around you like that…”

He wheezes and looks Finn in the eyes, nervous and miserable. “It just  _ hurts,  _ Finn _.  _ And I can’t- “

It’s like something breaks in Finn. The slightest thought of hurting him, of  _ losing  _ him like that is unbearable. He just can’t stand it. It’s too much. 

“I’m in love with you, Poe!” he blurts out with a desperate, high-pitched voice. 

_ Oh fuck. It’s not how it was supposed to go.  _

_ Too late.  _

“I fell in love with you,” he repeats, “maybe even from the very moment I saw you, all happy and smiling, in those sparkling colorful lights tangled all over your chest… And then, when I started to get to know you… Poe, you’re the most wonderful, gentle and kind-hearted person I’ve ever met! So smart, so talented! I didn’t even dare to dream I’d hold your attention and yesterday when you told me- I was  _ speechless!  _ I wanted to tell you  _ so much _ , but I couldn’t find words so I- I just kissed you, hoping you’ll get it… But you didn’t- And now you’re hurt and we’re…”

He chokes, too many feelings bursting in him. “I care about you, Poe. More than I ever cared about anybody in my life.” 

Poe looks at him with wide open eyes,  _ stupefied.  _ His chest rises and falls with fast deep breaths, large puffs of air escaping his parted lips. It takes a few minutes before his mouth articulates any word. 

“You’re so dead…!” 

And with that he grabs Finn by his nape and pulls him, joining their lips in a heavy but relieved kiss. Finn lets him inside, arms firmly tugging him by his waist, all fear and bad feelings immediately gone. 

"I'm in love with you too, Finn," Poe pants, as they part. "Absolutely, crazy in love. I was so scared that you don't feel the same…" 

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you but I was so shocked you actually like me..." Finn smiles apologetically. 

"Are you kidding?" Poe laughs in disbelief. "I couldn’t take my eyes off you, not since the day you arrived, how come you didn’t notice?" 

"Same question, smartass!" Finn huffs and leans in for another kiss, fleetingly brushing Poe's lips. 

Poe snickers, as kisses back. "God, we're such idiots… We need to work on talking things over." 

"Definitely." Finn cuddles closer and quivers slightly, pulling the blanket over his shoulders a little more. 

"You're cold, let's go inside." Poe gently pushes him away, forcing to leave the roof. 

As they go back to the room, Beeps welcomes them with a short happy shriek. 

"Hush, ginger!" Poe scolds her. "You're gonna wake the entire house, silly!" 

BeeBee sneezes and runs to the door, scratching it. Poe rolls his eyes. "Sorry for her."

As he lets her out, Finn sits on a bed. He's chilled to the bone but  _ so happy _ . Happiest he's ever been. He smiles at Poe, as he sits by his side and rubs his back. 

"Jesus, you're freezing!" he nags. "Get under the quilt, you need to warm up!" 

Finn briefly considers the offer but he's really frigid. Sitting outside the window with bare feet was a poor idea. He sighs and crawls under the cover, rolling up with it a little. Poe also gets under, on the opposite side of the mattress, facing him. He reaches out for Finn's hand and laces their fingers. The tips of their noses touch. 

"I bet Beeps went to Chewie. Those two love to sleep together on the couch. It drives Leia mad," he murmurs. 

"The fur?" Finn giggles. 

"All over it," Poe titters too. "And guess who has to clean it up in the morning?"

"Han!" they answer simultaneously, then laugh quietly. 

Poe smiles merrily and nuzzles his nose against Finn's. "See? That’s exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, one common brain cell. Probably that explains why we're so stupid," Finn mumbles and Poe snorts, loud. "Hush!" 

" _ You  _ hush!" Poe nips him at the side. 

"Yeah? Come and hush me if you're so brave!" Finn teases, feeling a little warmer. 

"Oh I  _ am  _ gonna hush you!" Poe smirks and lunges at him. 

Finn has to hold back a shriek as Poe catches him around the waist and dives at his neck, biting faintly. 

"Mouthy little creature!" he growls and kisses the place where his teeth were a second ago. Then once again, higher and again, up the jaw. He keeps going until he finds Finn's lips and delicately slips his tongue between them. Finn purrs, clinging to him with his whole body.  _ Poe's so warm. _

"More…" he whines quietly as they take a breath, so Poe presses their lips one more time. 

Finn scoops his cheek and kisses back, cuddling up.  _ He feels so good, so safe in his arms _ . He strokes Poe’s chest, his sides, then back. His hands wander up, fingers run through his soft thick hair, messing them,  _ pulling _ . Poe moans with pleasure. Finn shivers. Their knees brush slightly, as their bodies press against each other more and more every second. 

“Finn... “ Poe whispers into his swollen lips, palms slowly crawling under Finn’s shirt. “Tell me to stop…”

Finn arches and tugs Poe onto him, meeting his mouth again. His skin prickles as Poe’s hands skim over his ribs.

“Don’t.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Any feedback highly appreciated since I stuck in 2/3 of the last, 10th chapter and hope for finish it soon! 💖💖💖


	10. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn shakes his head, grabbing Poe’s wrists and sobs. “I love it! Thank you! It’s the most beautiful gift I’ve ever got!“
> 
> “Then why are you crying, silly?” Poe sighs with a relief and smiles, dimples gently marking his cheeks. He looks at Finn, soothingly, with care. 
> 
> And suddenly nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Our journey comes to an end.
> 
> I want to thank all of you, for support, lovely building-up comments, motivation, time to write me a feedback and all the emotions you showed me. 
> 
> The special gratitude goes to mssrj-335 for giving me all their heart, time and support for cheering me up, checking on my mistakes and encouraging to participate in Krampuskink20 at all 💖
> 
> Also big heart for The Carrot for co-creating Krampuskink20 and writing me the most vivid and detailed comments in the world 💖
> 
> It was and is an important fic for me, as it is the very first I wrote and finished in English, which is not my native language, so I am beyond glad that you've all been here all the way through 💖
> 
> THANK YOU.

_ A scratching _ . 

The sound barely reaches the edge of his awareness, but it's enough for his eyelids to go half-open. He sighs and nuzzles his face into the pillow. No. He's  _ not _ waking up. 

Scratching intensifies. 

"Go away…" he mumbles, although he's not even quite sure to whom. He pats a hand over the nightstand searching for a watch.  _ What time is it even?  _ He checks the hour, one eye still closed.  _ Oh you gotta be kidding. No way it's that early.  _ He grunts and pulls the quilt up. The soft material brushes over his bare skin. He frowns.  _ Wait a minute. Where are his sleeping clothes…?  _

A warm, firm arm slips over his side, hugging him around the waist and scooping closer. A naked chest presses to his back, scratchy jaw strokes against his cheek. A hoarse, sleepy voice washes over his ear. "Just ignore her…" 

Finn's eyes snap wide open, heart picks up the pace. He can feel the heat crawling down his belly as he suddenly remembers. 

"Hi," he whispers shyly as Poe's fingers faintly tickle his skin.

"Hello handsome," Poe murmurs with a drowsy tone, a smile blooming at the corner of his mouth. 

The happiness fills Finn's lungs and  _ God, _ he never knew the air could be so light or that someone's arms around his body could make him feel so  _ peaceful.  _ He closes his eyes and inhales, deep, synchronizing with Poe's breath, merging their heartbeats in one rhythm and for a moment they just lay like this, embraced, half-asleep,  _ in love _ . 

Then, there's a jump behind the door. The knob clings loudly and BeeBee sneaks through the opened gap. She stops halfway to the bed, tilting her head and ogling the men. 

Poe glances at her, then yawns in Finn's shoulder. "'Sup Beeps?"

BeeBee taps her paws then sits, confused. Finn chuckles, a little unsure. He clearly took her place and she probably treats him like an intruder now. He wonders what she'll do and apparently Poe does too, since he's smirking mysteriously. 

"Lemme check something," he mutters, then hugs Finn even closer. He starts smooching his neck, ear and cheek, still eyeing the fox. "Mmmm… My Finn!" 

Beeps jumps on her feet again, her fur ruffles. Poe continues. 

"My Finn, so good, so warm! Mmmmm!" 

BeeBee snarls quietly and waves her tail. Finn giggles but gives in, Poe's caresses too pleasant to let go. 

"Oh my my my, Finn!" Poe murmurs and kisses Finn deep on the mouth. Finn sighs, delighted. 

At that Beeps yelps and rushes at them. She leaps on the mattress, growling, pushes away Poe's hand and immediately cuddles at Finn's chest. She yelps again and frantically starts licking his face. 

"You Judas!" Poe gasps at her, outraged, then gives Finn a surprised look. "I wanted to find out if she's jealous. And she  _ is _ but  _ about you,  _ not me! What a little traitorous furball!" 

Finn laughs and pats the ginger snout. BeeBee wiggles her hindquarters, licks him once again, then calms down and lays on the quilt. He sighs. "I wish everyone could react like her…" 

Poe frowns, his hand gingerly touches Finn's arm. "What do you mean?" 

Finn nibbles his lower lip for a moment and presses his back to Poe's body, as he would like to hide.  _ Should he tell him? _

"Talk to me, Finn…" Poe encourages and it's like  _ a spell _ . Finn shivers as this is the very same spell he heard through the night, Poe whispering it softly into his ear, so they could  _ get along.  _

_ Jesus.  _

"I'm afraid to tell Rey. Or anybody," he mumbles, searching for reaction in Poe's big, dark eyes. 

Poe places a soothing kiss on his temple, securing him in his arms a little tighter and Finn melts into him, heart filled with both joy and anxiety. 

"Why?" 

"I don't want to ruin our friendship and you're basically a family to her, so if anything goes wrong…" he wheezes, terrified at a mere thought of it, the rest of the words barely coming out of his throat, "... I'd lose you both."

He quivers, painful memories overtaking his mind. His own family abandoned him. He was alone nearly all his life. He had no one to love. No one cared about him. Rey was the first light in his darkest days, a sunshine after many years of storm and rain. Losing her...It would break him. Rip his heart apart. 

Poe snuggles to him and gently grabs his chin, turning his face to look him deep in the eyes. 

"You're not losing anyone, Finn. If something goes wrong, we're working it out, okay?" he tells him with a quiet assuring voice, a calm warm wave pushing away Finn's fear. "I'm sure Rey will be okay with it. With  _ us _ ."

_ Us _ . 

What a magical word.  _ Us _ . A small smile forms at the corner of Finn's lips.  _ A relief _ . 

_ Hope.  _

"But…" Poe delicately kisses him on the cheek. "It's only up to you, my love. Whenever you're ready to tell her, just let me know." 

_ His love.  _

Finn purrs and nestles deeper in Poe's arms. He breathes in his scent, _sinks in it._ _Sweet Lord…_

"Thank you, " he whispers and crawls a hand at the back of Poe's head, pulling him and meeting his lips in a slow affectionate kiss, the one he last night discovered Poe likes the most. The man moans quietly and turns Finn on his back, then kneads his torso. 

"Whatever you need," he murmurs as they part. "How much time do we have before you run away?" 

Finn rolls on the top of him, pinning him to the sheet. He props himself on one elbow, free hand brushes over Poe's neck, collarbones and down the sternum. He smiles slyly as Poe's breath shallows. 

"I would say…" he hums, inch by inch slipping his fingers lower, "...just  _ enough _ ." 

*

It's so strange and so funny when they try to pretend everything is the same as yesterday.  _ But it's not.  _ If anyone looked closer, probably would see it in the way they smile at each other or the way they seek for contact. It's all about  _ the details _ — how their fingers brush when Poe is passing a jar of jam at breakfast or how Finn strokes his wrist when taking a clean plate from his wet hands while washing dishes. How they stay behind at the family forest walk, arm to arm, lacing their palms when no one's looking, Poe's thumb caressing Finn's skin, Finn tightening his grip. 

It's about how much Poe teases him, when they join the rest and Han picks up  _ the best of the strangest christmas movies  _ quarrel. Because of course it's  _ Die Hard _ not  _ Gremlins _ , and Finn is a gremlin himself and to prove it he just needs to be splashed with water. Or a snowball. Which of course starts a snowball fight and drags all the family in it — Rey chasing Ben, Luke and Leia mercilessly attacking Han, Chewbacca and Beeps running around and barking. With such a fuss not a soul notices neither Finn tugging Poe between the snowed trees and stealing a kiss or two from his frosted lips, nor a hand of snow he rubs in Poe's nape just after, so the man flees with a loud shriek, pushing Finn into a snowdrift.

It's the way Poe covers Finn's knees with a blanket, when they all sit together in front of the fireplace. The way Finn picks Poe's favourite candies and sneaks them into his hand, before passing the bowl further. The way Poe encourages Finn when they play  _ Christmas Taboo  _ in one team with Rey and the way Finn defends him when Ben demands to get Poe disqualified for speaking forbidden words in Spanish. 

It's the moment when they volunteer to bring some pickles, marinated pears and cranberry sauce from the cellar and they lock themselves there for five minutes, making out so fiercely the shelves creak, Finn pressed against the wood with Poe's weight, kissing him, welcoming his touch under the sweater with muffled moans and sighs. And it's the moment they come back upstairs, lugging jars and babbling like crazy just to have an excuse for their quick breaths. 

Finn has never been happier. Even if the hiding bothers him a bit as he knows it won't last forever, there's something _exciting_ in it. It's _just them_ and it's _special. Intimate._ He cherishes the tiniest hint of affection they manage to show despite the people around, every second they're alone, any chance they could kiss. And most of all, he appreciates that Poe doesn’t mind keeping it a secret. 

*

“Psst!” Finn peeks his head out of the room, as Poe passes by walking out of the bathroom, half-naked, wearing only elegant black pants. “Help!” 

“Hm?” Poe cocks his eyebrows, amused, immediately changing the direction and sneaking through the door. “You’re alone?” 

“Yeah, Rey went downstairs because something’s wrong with her dress. She hopes Leia will fix it,” he explains and shuts the door. “And I’ve got a problem too.” 

He spreads his hands, then helplessly points at the bow tie slung over his neck. “Rey made me wear it and I have no bloody idea how to tie this! I’m done! It’s a freaking disaster!” 

Poe chuckles and steps forward, smirking. “You know it’ll cost you extra?” 

“I’m desperate…” Finn whispers with a teasing voice. “How much?” 

“It depends on how good you will look in it,” Poe murmurs slowly starting to fold soft black material with his fingers. 

Finn breathes in, feeling his pupils dilate abruptly as Poe shifts closer and looks him in the eyes, hands still under Finn’s chin, working on the knot. 

_ God, he’ll pay anything.  _

He traces fingertips over Poe’s hips, tanned skin pleasantly radiating with heat, still a little slick and moist after the shower. He can feel the shiver creeping through Poe’s body, although the man seems to ignore his touch.  _ Liar.  _

He goes further, palms moving on Poe’s lower back, climbing up his spine, caressing, wiping off the water droplets that towel missed. A sigh escapes Poe’s throat.  _ That’s it.  _

“Mm, you do it  _ so well _ …” Finn purrs, sliding hands on Poe’s sides and glancing at the nearly tied bow. 

Poe groans and tightens the loop on Finn’s neck, pulling him. “Finn… We should get dressed.” 

“ _ You _ should get dressed,” Finn corrects, nudging his nose. “Or  _ undressed. _ You’re kinda halfway to both.” 

“Shut your mouth,” Poe warns him, eyes narrowing, husky tone, one hand tugging Finn even more, other wrapping around his waist. 

“Or what?” Finn taunts and that’s all it takes. 

Poe snatches him by the bow and crushes against his lips, fierce and lustful. Finn snickers and returns the kiss with the same eagerness. He forces Poe to step back, then pins him to the door and attacks his neck. Poe moans, so he puts a hand over his mouth, quieting him. He bites the column of his neck, careful not to leave bruises, Poe's cologne leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. He can feel fingers digging into his shirt, crumpling it. Doesn’t matter, he was going to wear a suit anyway. 

“Santa definitely put you on a naughty list,” Poe pants as Finn’s hand slides down his lips. “Would be a shame if you were on it alone.”

With that he pushes Finn away, grabs by the arms and turns around, fast. The door slams loudly as Finn's back hits them, but he doesn’t care. He closes his eyes and clings to Poe’s naked shoulders, intoxicated by his lips, his tongue, his warmth. He just  _ can’t get enough of him _ . 

“Peanut! Leia saved the dress!” 

They jerk away, eyes wide and agitated. It's Rey running up the stairs. 

“Fuck!” they hiss simultaneously. 

It’s too late for Poe to flee — she would notice. They look around with panic and find out there's only one option. 

The wardrobe. 

Poe leaps into it and Finn shuts the door behind him just when Rey presses the handle. He twists, trying his best to look casual. 

“That’s great!” he exclaims, excited, as she walks into the room. He prays she won’t hear his frantic heartbeat. 

She stops and gives him a beady-eyed look, at which he must fight the urge to freeze and gulp. Fortunately Rey quickly eases her gaze, then swirls, presenting the red dress. 

“Ta-dah!” she shrieks happily. 

“You’re gorgeous!” he assures earnestly. “Well, I guess you’re ready for a selfie under the Christmas Tree! Shall we go?” 

“Hold on!” she laughs and this time he stiffens, because she steps toward the wardrobe. “I know this dress is lovely, but I was thinking… Maybe this navy blue with a starry pattern would be better? Lemme try it on!” 

“No no no no!” he rushes and quickly rests his hand on the closet’s door. He’s aware that’s probably the stupidest thing he can do to dull her vigilance but it’s all he can think of. “Didn’t you have it last year? I mean the dress. You showed me photos, I am pretty sure it was navy blue!"

“Oh!” she stumbles and frowns, as if trying to remember. “I guess you’re right!” 

She turns around and sits on the bed. “In that case I'll stay in the red one!” 

If not for the situation, he would breathe with relief. Instead he smiles, big. “See? Told ya it’s perfect!” 

“Yeah!” she smiles back, tilting her head. “And how is your dressing up going? I see you tied the bow!” 

“Well, it took me a little but- you know. Fast learner.” he chuckles, a little nervous. “It looks good! Fits the suit! Thanks!” 

“So does the shirt, but I think you need to iron it again, Peanut,” she titters. 

Finn can feel his ears start burning. _Why the hell is she so observant?!_ And she has this dangerous spark in her eyes. As if she's up to something! For sure she'll start asking him uncomfortable questions! That's bad, that's _so bad!_

“Oh right!” he gasps and laughs loudly, patting the material and trying to draw her attention. “That bow tie was a real struggle! You have no idea how many tutorials I watched!"

“But you did it without any extra hands!” she praises but it sounds like a mockery somehow. 

_ Christ _ , a few minutes more and he’ll have to change, because he  _ sweats,  _ anxious about her tone. Is she suspecting something? 

“Yeah! Exactly!” he clears his throat. “I think I deserve a photo too! We should go downstairs, drink some eggnog and make a session!” 

“That’s a great idea! Let's go!” 

Rey clasps her hands and jumps off the bed. She heads to the corridor, a suspicious stare completely gone of her face.  _ Thank God.  _

And just when Finn is about to relax, she stops and looks over her shoulder, smirking. 

“Just don’t forget to let Poe out of the drawer."

If Finn ever wondered how it is to be struck by a thunderbolt, her words would be probably the closest sensation he'd ever get. His heart stops, sudden shock strikes through his body. He doesn't even manage to deny, because the wardrobe behind his back  _ snorts _ , and at that Rey cackles. 

“Oh my God, Finn, you're the worst damn liar in the world!" 

Finn moves his lips but not a single sound comes out. Rey shakes her head indulgently, then looks at the wardrobe. 

“And you Poe? I thought you came out of the closet a long time ago!” 

There’s a piercing silence in the room, before the drawer speaks with a human voice. 

"I did, but I thought I would check on it, in case it misses me."

The closet opens and Poe steps out of it with a flushed face. Rey scowls at Finn and at that very moment he truly wishes the ground could open up and swallow him. A thousand words crosses his mind, but before he has a chance to say any of them out loud, it's Rey who speaks first. 

"You are both the most hopeless morons I've ever seen!" 

Finn and Poe exchange glances, both unsure what she means. Is she mad? Disappointed maybe? Scolding them? They don’t know. Rey continues. 

"Do you truly think I didn’t notice? Haven’t seen those goo-goo eyes Poe makes or that happy-puppy face Finn gets every time you’re around each other? Dear Lord, I hope you are in love just as much as you are dumb!” 

She grins like a Cheshire cat, giggles and - when they keep staring, stupefied — she springs at them, embracing in a genuine hug. “I am so happy for you! Merry Christmas!” 

Finn immediately squeezes her, weight off his shoulders. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you! I was afraid you would hate me and I would lose you!” 

“Lose me? Oh Peanut! You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” she laughs, breaking the hug. “But no matter how happy I am for you, there’s a Christmas Dinner downstairs and no way I’m missing it, so hurry up and get dressed!” 

*

"God, I'm stuffed like a turkey!" Han huffs and leans back on a chair, loosening the belt and patting his stomach. "What a feast!" 

"Hope you've left a place for something to drink!" Luke laughs, elbowing him and leaning back himself. 

Finn smirks from behind the kitchen's counter, preparing the huge jug of a Cranberry Whisky Sour with Ben. He's  _ so full  _ he could safely starve through the whole next year and survive, but there's a gingerbread bundt cake waiting for him on a decorative plate, Leia displaying the best of her christmas tableware and generously filling it with dessert. 

Rey and Poe sit on the carpet in front of the Christmas Tree, fiercely fighting with  _ rock paper scissors _ over becoming a Santa. It's hilarious how badly they compete. Rey's cheeks are vivid red, hand nearly smashing Poe's fist when she beats a rock with paper, irritated shriek and curses leaving her mouth if he manages to defeat her. Every time he wins, he's making a loud victory scream and that pisses her off even more. 

The war ends with a high-pitched cry of despair when Poe cuts paper with scissors and yanks the Santa hat out of Rey's hands. 

"You've cheated!" she squeals and lunges at him, vengeful, her hands tugging him by the tie. "I'm gonna strangle you, bastard! Give it to me!" 

"Back off you Christmas Monster!" he shouts, laughing. "I won it fair and square!" 

"Give it to her or she's gonna skin you alive!" Ben chortles, adding whisky to the jug. 

"He's right, Rey's getting violent when it comes to those kinda things!" Finn agrees, stirring the mixture. 

"So do I!" Poe dodges her claws and runs away. Rey follows him like a mad dog. They chase around the table. Chewie and Beeps join them, thinking it's some kind of game they can participate in. 

Ben sighs rolling his eyes, tired by the commotion. He tosses cinnamon and cranberries to the liquid, then pours a glass and gives it to Finn. 

"Go save your boyfriend, alcohol is the only thing that can distract her," he mutters quietly. 

Finn freezes with a drink in a hand, taken aback. He eyes Ben like he's a ghost or an alien. "What? He's not- I mean- Why would you say he's-"

"Save it!" Ben snorts, clearly amused by his embarrassment. "I heard that rumbling behind the wall last night."

Finn’s face immediately gets hot. 

Crap! Were they really  _ that loud _ ? 

"I have no idea what you're talking about,” he mumbles, searching for a reliable excuse. “Maybe you heard martens." 

"Yeah, sure… " Ben mocks. "Two horny martens jumping on Poe's bed. Quit the bullshit Finn, take that fucking whisky and calm Rey down before she sends me berserk, okay?" 

Finn does as told only because he wants to vanish, embarrassed. Not only Rey caught them upstairs, but now Ben knows too!  _ What a fail!  _

He finds Rey and shoves the glass in her hand, liquid indeed diverting her from Poe who just sits back under the Christmas Tree. He looks so  _ adorable _ among the boxes draped with colorful papers and ribbons, Finn instantly forgets about an awkward moment. He smiles at Poe as the man puts on the Santa hat. He smiles back as their eyes meet, then loudly clears his throat. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! May I introduce you to the new Santa in the house?” He points both index fingers at himself, grinning and sticks out his tongue at miffed Rey. “Take your drinks, desserts and gather round as we’ll be finding out who was good this year and who deserves a rod!"

"Some of us already got a rod, didn’t they, Finn?" Ben materializes behind his back, sipping whisky and smiling maliciously. Finn's face sets on fire as he suddenly gets the insinuation, but before he retorts anything, it's Rey who elbows Ben between the ribs, powerful enough to make a huge man wheeze. 

"That's cheating!" she hisses, very quietly but Finn hears it. 

"You've cheated too!" Ben grumbles under his breath. 

What are they talking about? Finn gives Rey a questioning look, but she avoids his eyes.  _ What the hell? _

Even if he would like to ask her, he gets no chance, because Poe starts handing out the gifts and –

_ Oh _ ! 

The third present Poe picks up is  _ for Finn _ , a flat square wrapped in blue-snowflake paper, tied with one simple white ribbon and signed  _ From Leia to Finn.  _

"Thank you!" He takes the gift into slightly trembling hands, not sure what to do. It's been a while since he participated in Christmas Eve. Does he unpack it now? Or should he wait? 

"Open it!" Rey cheers, digging in her own present, hurriedly ripping the box. "Oh my God!" she shrieks. "New headphones! Ben, now I love you nearly as much as I hate you!" 

"You're welcome, Scavenger. It's almost a gift for myself, since it will prevent me from your cheesy christmas songs!" he chortles and peeks inside his own gift bag. 

Finn sits on a couch between Han and Leia, carefully unwrapping the package. When he finds the beautiful navy blue scarf inside, he stares at Leia, heart strangely fluttering in his chest. His fingers gently touch the soft wool. Leia gives him a beaming smile. 

"It's handmade, darling, so I'll need to give you some advice on how it should be washed. But I hope you'll like it."

"Handmade? You've-  _ made it _ for me?" he stutters, astonished and eyes the scarf once again before wearing it. "Like-  _ yourself? _ " 

"Of course I did, you're the part of the family now and that means you're getting the stuff I knit, like everyone else does!" she laughs.

"Few more years and you're gonna beg her to stop," Han chuckles and unpacks his own present. "Oh honey and there's a scarf for me too! What a surprise!" 

"Isn't it?" she taunts him and giggles, winking at Finn. "I bought you both something else too, but I just love to torture people with my scarfs. Sorry."

"Torture?" Finn's throat gets dangerously tight. "No one  _ ever  _ knitted me anything. I used to imagine my mom would if-" 

He sucks a breath and shakes head. Not a good moment for a painful past like that to spoil the Christmas mood. He needs to get his shit together. 

"Thank you. For the scarf and for calling me a family." He heartfully hugs Leia and when she embraces him, he exhales a nervous breath, hiding face in her shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, you  _ are  _ a family, it's not just a name," she whispers softly, stroking his hair. "No matter what, okay? Now, head's up! There's another gift for you!"

In fact there's quite a lot of gifts for him. There's a book and a board game from Rey, a nice looking leather belt from Luke and a shirt from Leia. Han gets him a box of funny christmas socks and Ben gives a set of elegant bracelets, which surprisingly Finn likes  _ a lot _ . Even BeeBee gifts him something – or at least that's what's written on a bag. Finn bursts out laughing seeing gas station sweatpants inside and no one understands why he cackles even harder when Poe calls them  _ 'Versace'.  _

However, the funniest reactions are Rey’s. She’s so elated and engrossed with unwrapping presents, she doesn’t even eat her cheesecake. Instead, she frantically tears papers to shreds, colorful pieces scatter around the floor, ribbons tangling around Chewie’s and Beep’s paws, as they try to peek into her boxes. And, what’s the most hilarious, Rey vividy expresses her enjoyment, loud squeaks piercing everyone’s eardrums whenever she sees the gift, feet tapping wildly on the wooden floor, cheeks flushed with overflowing emotions and probably an excessive amount of Cranberry Whisky Sour. When she pulls out the yellow dress from Finn, she nearly chokes on her own scream, then jumps on him and squeezes the breath out of him in a grateful hug. 

The whole Christmas atmosphere is so joyful it nearly hurts when there are only a few presents left under the tree and the amount of eaten cakes starts making everyone sleepy. Finn never thought he'd wish Christmas Eve could last forever, but suddenly he does and wishes it even more when Poe opens the gift from him. 

"No way!" Poe shrieks so loud and happy he scares Chewie napping by his side. "I got a BeeBee Beanie! A  _ Beenie _ ! So pretty!" 

"Shit, that's _the driest_ _joke_ I've ever heard, Dameron!" Leia wheezes, tittering. "Finally something to cover this hot-head of yours! Who is it from?" 

"It's from-" Poe quickly ogles the sign on a paper, too busy to check it earlier. His face turns into something that melts Finn's heart right away. "Finn…" 

"Hope you like it, wasn't sure if you’re a beanie-person," Finn mumbles, shy and thrilled with the way Poe's looking at him. 

"Are you kidding me?" In one second Poe jumps on his feet and approaches him. "This is the coolest headwear I've ever had! Even better than my hair! It's so awesome I'm gonna fucking  _ eat _ in it,  _ sleep _ in it, even  _ shower _ ! Not getting this off my head,  _ ever _ !" 

He pulls the beanie on his head and embraces Finn tightly in a hug. For a brief moment it looks like he's gonna kiss him, but he holds back. 

"Thank you!" he whispers instead, voice so soft with delight Finn immediately knows why it's so much better to  _ give  _ presents than to get them. Suddenly he wants to kiss Poe too and probably would give up the pretending if not for the strange shift between Rey and Ben. 

He glances at them, agitated by the commotion, but all he catches is a cunning grin Rey gives her  _ quite dissatisfied _ cousin.  _ What's going on here? _ Why are they acting  _ so strange?  _

"Okay, four left to go!" Poe gets back to gifts, pulling Finn's away from his thoughts. "All from me! First, something small for a giant!" 

He throws a tiny box at Ben. The man catches it on the fly and quickly unwraps, curious. He snorts as soon as he recognizes the item. 

"A tile tracker! Haha, Dameron, I must say your observing skills are underestimated in this family!" 

"Oh thank God, maybe he'll stop turning the house upside down while searching for the keys!" Leia laughs. "Seems like a present for me too!" 

"For you I've got something much more charming, auntie!" Poe winks at her and gives a small gift which appears to be a pair of gorgeous silver earrings. 

"How did you know?!" Leia seems surprised. "I lost the exact same in the sink a month ago!" 

"You've mentioned it once or twice," Poe grins, clearly satisfied and shoves the next present to Rey. "I listen to you guys, even if you think I don't."

He clearly  _ does _ listen, as the noise Rey makes could rouse the dead and Finn has to admit Poe's present outdid the yellow dress. It’s an enormous fluffy blanket printed with reindeers and snowflakes pattern, the one Rey was thirsting over from the second day of holidays as she saw it through the shop window when she went downtown with Ben.  _ Damn,  _ Poe really had to pay attention when she was describing it! 

Finn bites his lower lip and stares at him, impressed. Poe holds his gaze for a while, a warm smile on his face getting even bigger, and just when Finn is about to look away, he reaches out the hands with the last, huge gift. 

“And the biggest one is for you, Finn” he says, grinning and there’s something playful in his eyes. 

Finn frowns, curious. He takes the box and weights it in his hands. It’s way too light for the size. What is it? 

He rips the paper and opens it, only to find out there’s another smaller box inside. 

“What is it?!” Rey tries to peek inside through Luke. 

“Um… Another box,” Finn laughs and gives Poe a questioning look. Poe shrugs, smiling slyly. 

_ Oh, so it’s on purpose! _

Finn huffs and pulls the second box out, quickly opening it too. He gasps as he sees the third inside. Poe chuckles. 

“Go on!” 

“Is this that joke where I get nothing when it comes to an end?” Finn snorts, tilting his head, teasingly. 

“I guess you’re gonna find out!” Poe doesn’t even try to hide his amusement. He rests on the back of his chair and observes. 

Of course there’s a fourth box. Then, the fifth. Everyone laughs when Finn pulls out the cartons and throws the previous away. It also turns out to be great fun for BeeBee as she starts jumping in empty packs, chirping and encouraging Chewbacca to join her. 

The sixth box rattles a little, when Finn holds it. Poe’s expression changes a bit. It’s subtle, but Finn notices it.  _ An anticipation _ . It hides in the sharper look Poe’s eyes get, in the way he delicately wets his lips with a tongue. It has to be the last box! 

Finn tears off the tape and lifts the lid, ready to laugh as he peeks inside.

But he doesn’t. 

His heart stops for a moment, pupils widen in disbelief. He blinks once, twice…  _ Can’t be _ -

“What is it, Finn?” Rey struggles to see, unsuccessfully. 

Finn doesn’t answer, his throat tight and swollen, eyebrows frowned as he takes an object in shaky hands. He looks at Poe, disoriented, heart clenching in his chest, eyes glassy. Poe gives him the warmest expression he’s ever seen and nods towards him. 

“You can play it.” 

He doesn’t even know how he finds the handle of the music box and turns it a few times. Two boys, a girl and a dog playing in the snow start whirling in front of the small house, surrounded by little trees.  _ Somewhere in My Memory  _ flows through the air and Finn  _ breaks _ .

It’s the memory of him and Jannah in the orphanage, view of her leaving with new parents, all the memories he never had, the loneliness he felt all his life, the yearning for someone to love, the longing  _ for a family _ . It all shoots him right through the ribs, pierces the flesh, shatters his lungs and digs into the heart because _ - _

_ He found it.  _

He looks around, at Rey, at Leia and Luke, even at Ben and Han. And when he looks at Poe he just  _ falls _ .

Tears run down his face, a hot stream burning traces in his skin, teeth clenching and biting his lips, desperately trying to keep it together, to not let out the cry, but it’s too late. His frame shakes, as he hunches and tugs the music box close to his chest, knuckles white on its edges. 

For a second Poe looks gobsmacked but then he leaps to Finn, palms bracing his wet cheeks, eyes worried and big. “Hey, what is it? You don’t like it?” 

Finn shakes his head, grabbing Poe’s wrists and sobs. “I love it! Thank you! It’s the most beautiful gift I’ve ever got!“

“Then why are you crying, silly?” Poe sighs with a relief and smiles, dimples gently marking his cheeks. He looks at Finn, soothingly, with care. 

And suddenly nothing else matters. 

It doesn't matter that everyone is looking. Doesn’t matter what they’d think. Doesn’t matter what’s gonna happen after. 

Because now, all Finn wants is to kiss Poe. 

So he does. 

He leans and finds Poe’s lips, pressing them softly with his own, one hand pulling him gently by the nape, the other one tightly holding the playing music box. And it seems like a neverending dream until- 

“FINALLY!” 

Ben and Rey groan simultaneously and start laughing when Finn and Poe part and ogle them, shocked. Leia and Luke smile in silence. Han blinks surprised but smiles too. 

“How long can one circle around another like that?” Ben huffs and shakes his head. “Just Jesus, Poe! Couldn’t you get your act together  _ first _ ?!” 

“Ha! Told ya Finn would do it!” Rey victoriously points the fingers at her cousin and bounces on the couch happily. “Now get your sorry ass on and buy that ticket!” 

“What?” Finn finally remembers how to speak. He pierces Rey with his eyes. “What the hell, Rey?” 

“Yeah, what the hell?” Poe repeats after him, outraged too. 

“ Not that I’m up-to-date, but also would like to know!” Han laughs. 

“Okay, okay, just don’t kill me!” Rey raises her hands, surrendering. “So… Ben and I were suspecting you’d fall for each other and... “

“We’ve made a bet,” Ben smirks with a little disappointed face. “I said Poe would be the first one who stops hiding from us all. And Rey said it would be Finn. So we’ve waited.” 

“Pff!” Rey snorts, glaring at her cousin. “ _ Waiting _ is the nearly last word in Ben’s vocabulary, just above  _ fair play _ ! He tried to push Poe forward with all those stupid comments and then got really freaked out when Han asked Finn about a boyfriend and-” 

“Hey! I was just rooting for my guy Poe!” Ben laughs. 

“Yeah, sure!” Rey mocks. “You were cheating, because you wanted me to lose!” 

“You’re both so dead!” Finn growls, hackles up. “But you, Peanut,  _ double dead _ !” 

“I am  _ not _ , because it is  _ me  _ who set the price of the bet,” Rey grins, cunningly. “And the price was - the loser buys a ticket, so you could meet after Christmas is over!” 

Finn and Poe look at each other, surprised, smiles unwillingly pulling at their faces.  _ What? _

“And since it’s Ben who lost, he gets Poe the ticket to visit us!” Rey winks at Finn and claps her hands happily. “It was a win-win situation for you anyway, but nothing tastes sweeter than Ben’s failure!” 

“You’d get along with my Kylie, you mean creature…” Ben mutters under his breath, a little bit louder than he should.

“Who?!” Leia and Han jump on their feet. 

Poe and Finn burst out laughing, as Ben’s parents start badgering him with tons of questions. Rey smiles at them and finally gets back to eating cheesecake, stealing the bigger portion from Luke. When Chewie and BeeBee join the fuss, barking and running around arguing Han Ben and Leia, Poe catches Finn’s hand and tugs him to the corridor. He puts on boots and a jacket, so Finn does the same and they walk outside. 

"So much for hiding, I guess,” Finn giggles, taking Poe’s hand and lacing their fingers.

"Yeah," Poe laughs and shifts closer, cuddling to Finn’s side. "And that bet? The most ridiculous thing they could do!"

"That explains why Ben was trying to tease me so many times!” Finn snorts. 

"Oh, that's right!” Poe suddenly connects the dots. “And he was teasing me too! Probably to piss me off and make me confess! Bloody bastard!” 

“But… in the end we can’t complain, can we?” Finn shyly glances at the man and grips his hand a little tighter. “I mean…. You  _ will  _ visit me, right?” 

“Of course I will, dummy!” Poe gives him a tender, lenient look. “I would visit you with or without the ticket, ‘cause you haven't left yet and I miss you already.”

He pulls Finn’s palm and meets his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. As they part, Finn’s heart becomes a little less heavy. And when he sees the way Poe looks at him, nothing in his chest feels heavy at all. 

“Since you stay here till New Year’s... What about Valentines?” Poe offers with a soft-hearted smile. 

"I’d love to,” the corners of Finn’s lips pull up, ear to ear. “But you should know that-”

Poe cackles, amused, wraps an arm around Finn’s waist. "That Rey is a Valentine Monster too? Trust me, I am  _ perfectly  _ aware!" 

Starry sky shines them a way as they wander around the house, holding hands. Snow creaks under their feet, cold wind smashes their faces and warms their hearts as they walk side by side, laughing at Rey’s possible ideas and all at once Finn thinks he finally found his place. His love. His family. His happiness. 

And he probably would never have believed if someone told him he would find all these things spending Christmas in the forests. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> But maybe one day... To be continued? 😉

**Author's Note:**

> Next part coming soon :) 
> 
> Since this is my very first post on ao3 I will appreciate any feedback you'd like to give me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Keep warm and safe in this crazy times!


End file.
